Le Secret des Black
by Spicy marmelade
Summary: Narcissa cache un secret à propos de sa famille même Sirius n'est au courant de rien.et Draco et Harry dans tout ça?
1. Chapter 1

**Le Secret des Black**

_Avant de débuter, j'aimerai que vous lisiez ce petit paragraphe en italique. Merci._

_C'est ma première fic que je publie alors je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs de débutant._

_Ensuite,dans cette histoire je ne tiens pas compte du sixième livre et quelques éléments du cinquième ,d'autres vont être ajoutés._

**Disclaimer :****les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas à part 2 petits petiots inventés**

**Couple :HP/DM les autres donnez moi des idées**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Prologue**

**AVADA KEDAVRA !**

**Un éclair vert jaillissant du bout de la baguette de Béllatrix Lestrange s'abattit sur son adversaire. Son visage n'affichait aucun regret, aucun remord ,pourtant elle venait de tuer sa propre sœur Narcissa Malefoy née Black.Un homme l'accompagnait de petite taille regardant le corps sans vie **

**« Nous devrions partir si..sinon on risque.. »**

**« Mon pauvre Quedever tu n'as encore rien compris ...il faut aussi tuer leurs enfants dépêches- toi »**

**A l'étage un jeune garçon de 16 ans finissait de s'habiller ainsi que 2 enfants.**

**« Aco on va où ? »demanda une petite fille au cheveux blonds légèrement châtain aux yeux bleus,elle tenait une peluche en forme de lion.**

**« Aco pourquoi tu bouges partout ? »Cette fois-ci c'était un petit garçon qui ressemblait à 2 gouttes d'eau à la petite fille mais à la différence il avait en main une peluche en forme de serpent.**

**Draco regarda sa seule et unique famille en mordillant ses lèvres,il détourna son visage afin qu'ils ne puissent pas voir les larmes qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux métalliques,ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au niveau milieu du dos lui donnant un aspect androgyne.Il s'agenouilla puis inspira un peu pour se donner du courage.**

**« écoutez les petiots,ce soir on doit partir on aménage ailleurs mais il ne faut pas faire de bruit d'accord ? »**

**« youpi on joue au roi du Silence après celui qui gagne à des bonbons ? »dit le garçon**

**« exact allez on se dépêche. »**

**Pendant ce temps-là,Béllatrix cherchait frénétiquement le reste de la famille qui s'échappait par divers couloirs et raccourcis. Au bout de deux heures de recherches,les Mangemorts rapportèrent à leur Maître leur échec.**

**« Béllatrix tu me déçois beaucoup CRUCIO »**

**Elle serrait les dents ne voulant pas crier puis au bout de 10 minutes Voldemort se lassa puis s'occupa de Quedever un peu plus longtemps puis arrêta 20 minutes plus tard.**

**« Vous m'avez déçus leur héritier est dangereux et Lucius ce traître qui devait s'en occuper ? »**

**Peter s'approcha craintivement puis fit une révérence pitoyable « c'est monsieur Parkinson Monseigneur »**

**Ce dernier arriva peu de temps après grand sourire rapporter sa victoire ou plutôt la mort de Lucius qui depuis son emprisonnement devint le bras droit très proche du Lord Noir. Voldemort fut tout de même content malgré l'échec cuisant de Béllatrix,une fête fut donné en l'honneur du Lord et la mort des traîtres.**

**Au même moment ,Draco portant une valise suivit par son frère et sa sœur arrivait au 12 Square Grimmault .**

**« c'est ici où l'on va vivre maintenant »**

**_A suivre_**

_**Petite review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I : une rencontre inattendue**

**Draco frappa à la porte attendant que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir,ce fut Molly Weasley qui l'accueillit surprise et suspicieuse envers Draco**

**« je vous en prie laisser moi enter…j'ai besoin d'aide »**

**Molly s'écarta le laissant passer bien qu'elle soit réticente le guida vers le salon où se trouvait nos trois amis Gryffondors ;Hermione lisait son livre de métamorphose pendant qu'Harry et Ron jouait aux échecs à l'instant où le roux releva la tête il vit rouge.**

**« QUE FAIT CETTE PUTAIN DE FILS DE FOUINE DE MANGEMORT ICI ? »**

**Hermione sortit son nez de la lecture passionnante regardant Draco et les petits enfants qui se cachait derrière ce dernier ;Harry fronça les sourcils mais dévisagea le Serpentard avec mépris.**

**« Ronald Weasley, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça tu vas me faire le plaisir de changer de langage ! »gronda Molly ses 2 mains sur les hanches.**

**Alerté par les cris, Sirius et le reste de l'Ordre arrivèrent au salon. Mamie Black réveillée elle aussi poussait des cris vociférant contre les Sang de Bourbe et la honte de la famille. Avec tout ce bruit les enfants pleuraient,Draco les enlaça puis les embrassa.**

**Tout l'Ordre était désorienté voir Draco non Malefoy parlait gentiment ou plutôt avec affection. Harry se pinça la joue ,Ron imitait le poisson rouge,Dumbledore souriait comme toujours, Remus et Sirius se regardaient espérant trouver une réponse,Mac Gonagall mordit ses lèvres quant à Snape son visage affichait un rictus torve.**

**« Aco pourquoi ils crient ? et le tableau pourquoi ? »demanda l'un des 2.**

**« Lily, Damiens, Attendez-moi là. Je ferme le clapet à Mamie Black »**

**Joignant la parole au geste,il récita une formule inconnue qui fit taire la peinture et on pouvait l'enlever du mur. L'un des 2 enfants se mit à sauter de joie réalisant qu'il n'avait pas parlé pendant tout le trajet.**

**« Aco dis j'ai gagné Lily a parlé, pas moi donc des bonbons ! »**

**« Damiens tu as pleuré toi aussi donc tu as aussi perdu ! »**

**« Mauvaise joueuse ! »**

**« Tricheur ! »**

**Les adultes regardaient la scène avec amusement à part Ron qui faisait son possible de rester calme mais il serrait les poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures deviennent blanches.**

**Draco farfouilla ses poches et leur donna des Haribo Tagata fraises avec quelques chocogrenouilles,Sirius toussa légèrement pour faire remarquer leur présence.**

**« Merci d'avoir fait taire cette harpie qu'est ma grand-mère…mais que fiches-tu ici ? »dit doucement Sirius**

**« Peut-on parler loin de ma sœur et de mon frère s'il vous plaît ? »Toutes les personnes présentes sentit la voix de Draco fléchir et devenir faible. Lily et Damiens s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers leur grand frère.**

**« Veux pas que tu partes. Veux pas sinon je pleure »**

**« Lily, Damiens je ne serais pas long promis. »Draco tendit son petit doigt mais à la place ils serraient leur grand frère puis fit un bisou.**

**« je vais m'en occuper ils sont adorables »dit Molly mais à peine elle s'approcha qu'un bouclier bleu se forma et elle fut expulsée. Ron se précipita ainsi que les autres**

**« Maman ça va ? Espèce de sala fouine regarde ce que tu as fait ? »**

**« elle n'a rien. Lily et Damiens se protègent ;ils n'ont pas confiance en Madame Weasley peu de gens peuvent les approcher laissez –les je vous expliquerez »**

**Les membres de l'Ordre s'installèrent dans une des salle de réunion. Chaque personne assis sur leurs siège dévisageaient Draco comme si c'était une immonde pustule qu'il fallait éclater. Dumbledore égal à lui-même souriait.**

**« Bien Draco pourquoi es-tu venu ? »**

**« Ma mère a été tué le soir même par ma tante tout comme mon père »**

**« en voilà une bonne nouvelle »s'exclama Ron**

**« Ferme là le rouquin ! je ne sais pas si je vais le dire ap….. »**

**« qui te faire croire que Lucius est mort ? »dit Remus**

**« Voldemort a découvert quelque chose sur nous Sirius ou plutôt chez Narcissa de dangereux mais passons ça ne me demandez pas ce que c'est je ne dirais rien et vous avez intérêt de ne pas mettre du Véritasérum dans mon jus ou mon chocolat le matin,je ne dirais rien nada niet nichts que dalle ! même pas à toi Serverus »**

**Harry se permit de sourire, Sirius toussota pour cacher son rire.**

**« Oui je comprends Monsieur Malefoy..mais si vous pouviez me donner quelques éléments en plus »**

**« que voulez-vous savoir ? »**

**« les enfants qui sont au salon ….c'est ? »questionna Hermione**

**« Lily et Damiens mes petits petiots non Weasley ce ne sont pas mes enfants à en juger ta tête tu n'as rien compris que dalle nada niet et ça devient grave ! »**

**« Mais comment … »dit Serverus**

**« Vois-tu lors de la Lune de miel de mes parents aux Baléares il y a 2 ans, Papa Lucius a butiné la fleur de Mam… »**

**Harry et Sirius rirent en concert Remus et Minerva affichèrent un petit sourire. Hermione pouffa.**

**« Draco tu sais très bien dans quel sens… »dit froidement Serverus**

**« Le sens… pervers ! Serverus est un pervers ! ne me jette pas le regard de la mort qui tue si on ne peut même plus plaisanter… ça va relax … bref Professeur Snape saviez-vous que mes parents faisaient partie de l'Ordre ? »**

**Cette information jeta un froid dans la salle.**

_A suivre_

_**Une review ?**_

**_Je remercie mes5 premiers reviewers : Zaika, Feylie, Sanzogirl, Lilli-Puce et Bizzlilu._**

_**J'espère que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II :Discussion **

**« Eh oui, mes parents faisaient partie de l'Ordre, mais à l'époque, ma mère ne te faisait pas confiance car tu étais Serverus selon Maman quelqu'un de sombre et peu recommandable bref passons sinon je m'en mêle les pinceaux.Voldy et ses chiens ont découvert qu'ils les ont trahis et ce soir je n'avais plus d'endroit où aller. Je suis venu avec l'espoir que vous m'aidiez : je sais que pendant toutes ses années, je vous ai énervés mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'espère que vous puissez me pardonnez un jour… »**

**« C'est plutôt à moi de te présenter des excuses Draco, pour les prochaines épreuves que tu vas endurer surtout toi avec ton pouvoir, ainsi, Voldemort en aurait peur »dit Dumbledore en se frottant le menton.**

**« PROFESSEUR ! PAS UN MOT DE CA ! »s'écria Draco avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux.**

**La majorité des personnes se demandait que pouvait donc cacher Draco au point de paniquer et perdre son masque. L'atmosphère s'était refroidie après les dires de l'héritier Malefoy. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Aucune personne n'osait prendre la parole mais courageusement, un petit gryffon entra dans la cage au lion.**

**« Professeur Dumbledore saviez-vous que les Malefoy étaient avec nous ? »dit Hermione **

**« Oui mais c'est eux même qui ne voulaient pas que je vous le dise pour des raisons de sécurité »**

**Harry commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise puis fixa Draco**

**« Pourtant tes parents m'ont mené la vie dure surtout ton père »**

**« C'était un rôle. En étant le bras droit de Voldy, il avait plus d'informations. Quand il t'a donné le journal,c'était pour le détruire mais il t'en a voulu pour Dobby c'était l'elfe de maison préféré de ma mère. Ah j'oubliais ! Professeur Dumbledore juste une chose, je voudrais changer de maison mettez-moi où vous voulez sauf à Serpentard. La plupart des élèves ont des parents Mangemorts.**

**Là, tout le monde fut sidéré à commencer par Serverus qui se posait mille et une questions. Dumbledore sourit puis acquiesça**

**« Dans ce cas ,tu iras à Gryffondor. »**

**« QUOI !HORS DE QUESTION Q'UNE FOUINE ENTRE CHEZ LES LIONS ! »rugit Ron**

**« Parfait,de toutes façon c'est la meilleur maison entre les pleurnichards de Poufsouffle**

**ou les cerveaux de Serdaigle et puis c'est une honte pour moi d'aller dans une de ces maisons »**

**« MAIS DITES QUELQUE CHOSE » cria Ron**

**« Quelque chose » dit Draco**

**Pour éviter une nouvelle vocifération de Ron, Draco se leva et quitta la pièce,sous les sourires d'Harry et d'Hermione. Sirius voulut rejoindre Draco afin d'en savoir plus sur sa cousine mais Remus le retint par le bras et lança un regard à Serverus.**

**« Serverus, laisse le. Il est exténué et puis il doit faire son deuil ,Sirius ne lui pose pas plus de question sur Narcissa. »**

**« Mais… »**

**Serverus renifla de dédain quant à Sirius il se contenta d'acquiescer.**

_A suivre_

_Review ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre III : la Vérité, Début d'amitié ?**

**Draco repartit rejoindre ses petiots comme il aimait les appeler.**

_**POV Draco**_

**Comment leur faire comprendre que je suis leur seul famille,aurai-je la force de tenir jusqu'au bout ? Seigneur, nous voilà orphelin, aucune personne à qui faire confiance pas même mon Parrain,dans l'Ordre, j'imagine déjà les Weasley rirent de mon sort. Tout ça à cause de ce pouvoir qu'avait ma mère et qui me l'a transmis ainsi qu'à ses enfants. Courage ,ne pleure pas. Hélas , je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, hurler mon désespoir, quand je retrouve ma petite famille, j'éclate en sanglots, un torrent de larmes coulent sur mes joues, j'essaye de sourire mais je n'y arrive pas, à la place je verse des flots de larmes. Lily et Damiens se précipitent vers moi je les enlace.**

**« Pourquoi tu pleures Aco ? » demande Damiens**

**« Pleure pas. Maman va venir … »rajoute Lily**

**J'étouffe un sanglot, je les serre un peu plus fort. Je les regarde puis essuie mes larmes prenant mon courage à 2 mains afin de dire la vérité et non qu'ils l'apprennent par une tierce personne.**

**« Lily ,Damiens Maman ne viendra pas . »dis-je doucement**

**« Pourquoi ?Elle va venir ici, on mangera ses… »dit Lily**

**Je sais ce que je vais leur dire fera mal et j'utiliserais un vieux cliché. Mais que voulez-vous dire face à des enfants ,annoncer le concept de la mort, surtout exposer la mort de leur mère ,leurs parents .**

**« Nos parents ne viendront pas ici…ils sont partis dans un endroit où ils pourront veiller sur nous…un endroit merveilleux et magnifique, ils sont heureux . »**

**J'aperçois Lily et Damiens qui ont de fines gouttes au coin des yeux,ils hoquettent puis fondent en larmes dans mes bras.**

**« Ils sont avec les anges Aco ? »demande Damiens**

**« Oui » **

**Je hais Voldemort, Bellatrix , et les Mangemorts ! **

_**Fin de POV de Draco**_

**Sirius et le reste des membres de L'ordre avait observé la petite scène et se retenait difficilement à pleurer. Molly regardait les orphelins au Salon qui cherchaient du réconfort auprès des uns et des autres.**

**« Je vais cuisiner. Où sont tes frères Ron et Ginny ? »**

**« Fred et Georges sont à leur magasin. Tu devrais le savoir. Ginny est derrière toi. m'an »rapporta Ron**

**« Viens Harry, Ginny il ne vaut pas le laisser seul toi aussi Ron »s'empressa de rajouter Hermione.**

**« Bon Serverus vous devriez aller vous aussi voir de votre côtés si Voldemort a organisé une quelconque fête, Remus et Sirius, Minerva nous retournons à Poudlard. »déclara Dumbledore.**

**Ils ne restaient plus d'adultes mais que les jeunes lions, qui s'approchaient prudemment de Draco, ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé en face de Draco qui caressaient les cheveux de ses petiots.**

**« Je suis… »commença Hermione**

**« Es-tu sincère ? Le penses-tu ? Es-tu désolée pour mes parents ? »dit Draco**

**« Pas la peine de cracher ton venin Malefoy la Fouine ! »s'exclama Ron**

**« Toi le rouquin, si c'est pour m'insulter va ailleurs ou attends que je ne sois pas en présence de mes chéris »rétorqua Draco**

**« Stop ! Ca suffit Ron présentes tes excuses »**

**« Mais Mione il t'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied….(regard noir d'Hermione comme réponse) je m'excuse »**

**Un silence inconfortable s'installa,puis Lily prit la parole**

**« Aco ce sont tes amis ? »demanda Lily en pointant du doigt**

**« Je ne sais pas Lily, je n'en sais rien et ne montre pas du doigt. »**

**« C'est quoi ton nom la fille aux cheveux touffus ? »questionna Damiens**

**Harry éclata de rire, Ginny sourit, Draco toussa pour reprendre de la contenance,Ron rougit et cria. Hermione fit une grimace.**

**« Ne te moque pas d'Hermione ! »**

**« Aco cheveux touffus s'appelle Mignonne c'est commun comme prénom »annonça Lily et Damiens.**

**« Je me nomme Ginny le type aux cheveux décoiffé c'est Harry et le roux c'est mon frère Ronald mais il préfère Ron »**

**Harry fixa les deux enfants qui semblaient en proie d'une grande réflexion.**

**« Ronald comme Ronald Mac Donald ? tu sais Aco on y allait avec Maman. » dit tristement Damiens**

**Hermione surprise regarda Draco et Harry « Tu connais ça mais c'est moldu ! »**

**« Mignonne oui tu sais Mère et Père aimaient ce que faisaient les moldus….ils sont doués dans plusieurs domaines et surpassent les sorciers à commencer par les machines : les voiture,avions,bateaux c'est plus agréable que ces Portauloins qui vous retournent le ventre ou le transplanage qui est très dangereux ; il ne faut pas que vous perdiez un membre cela peut être fatal,mais ce n'est pas aussi rapide mais avec ces transports on profite du paysage. En musique là j'avoue les sorciers sont de piètres chanteurs à part les Weird Sisters mais le reste nul de chez nul….. »**

**Harry ouvrit la bouche, Ginny écarquilla les yeux , Hermione sourit et Ron le fixait d'un air étrange. Mais un cri fit sursauter tout le monde :c'était les jumeaux.**

**« Harry je sais qui sait ! C'est le sorcier qui a battu un méchant sorcier avec ses pouvoirs cosmiques. Harry Potter oui eh Aco je porte le même nom que sa maman Lily Vans la meilleure amie de maman. »**

_A suivre_

_Une petite review_

_**Merci pour aux nouveaux reviewers, j'essayerais de vous faire de plus long chapitre, mais en attendant comme cadeau je vous en donne 2 pour aujourd'hui !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre IV : Dîner avec les Malefoy**

**Harry observa Draco et ses jumeaux.**

**« Tu as dit quoi Lily ? Ta Maman connaissait la mienne ? »**

**Mais, elle ne donna aucune réponse, car Molly arriva leur annonçant que c'était l'heure de passer à table.**

**Ginny se mit en face de Lily qui se trouvait à la gauche de Draco qui lui était en face d'Harry et se trouvait à la droite de Ron qui avait en face Damiens ;Molly se situait à sa gauche en face d'Hermione.**

**« Allez tous à table je suis sûre que vous êtes affamés. Ron mange proprement. »informa Molly.**

**Draco promena son regard partout sur la table, enfin plus sur la nourriture des frites et des steaks avec de la salade et un gâteau au chocolat avec de la crème pâtissière. **

**« Je ne mange pas ce menu spécial amaigrissement »dit sarcastiquement Draco**

**« Sois content qu'on te donne à manger ! T'as qu'à cuisiner pour toi et tes mini Malefoy »répondit Ron méchamment.**

**« C'est ce j'allais faire Weasley . Madame Weasley, je cuisinerai désormais pour les ' mini Malefoy et moi-même'. Je veux ouvrir les papilles gustatives de mes petiots et les faire goûter de tout. Avec ce genre de menu, ils vont le réclamer tout le temps. »**

**Hermione donna un coup de coude, quant à Harry il regarda mettre un tablier bleu marine écrit **_Draco cuisine _**puis il s'agita nettoyant les légumes et fait une sauce salade.**

**« Mes petiots pour l'entrée ce sera une salade d'haricot pour le plat de résistance, c'est un gratin dauphinois avec de les steaks préparé parles bons soins de Madame Weasley, du fromage aujourd'hui c'est camembert ou un laitage un yaourt et pour le dessert un fruit. »**

**Au bout d'1h30,le repas tant attendu par les jumeaux arriva. Il les servit et ces derniers mangeaient leur repas complimentant Draco. Molly s'étonna du talent culinaire de Draco , le félicitant. Ginny se servit du gratin et le savoura ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione qui goûtèrent le plat de Draco.**

**« DE- LI- CI- EUX » s'extasia Ginny.**

**« Vous en avez de la chance d'avoir un frère qui sait cuisiner. »accentua Molly.**

**« Aco, la dame elle me regarde ,elle fait peur»dit Damiens **

**« Excusez mes Pitchouns,ils n'ont pas confiance. »confia Draco**

**Harry examina Draco , il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler. L'aîné des Malefoy hocha la tête discrètement. Molly sortit de la cuisine chercher quelques boissons dans la cave. Ron en profita puis sourit méchamment à Draco.**

**« Malefoy, tu t'entraînes à devenir une femme au foyer ? Tu en as déjà l'allure,la démarche ,il ne manque plus que le cosmétique. »lâcha Ron.**

**Draco s'était tendu face à cette réplique, il se contenta de le regarder. Ginny avala de travers son verre d'eau comme Harry et Hermione marcha violemment sur le pied de Ron tout en mangeant sa part de gâteau.**

**« Mes chéris vous avez fini de manger ? Allez dans le Salon »**

**Les jumeaux se donnèrent la main puis embrassa sur chaque joue leur frère,mais avant de partir Lily et Damiens embrassa Harry sur ses joues puis partirent en courant. Draco ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce afin qu'eux seuls entendent la conversation.**

**« Ca t'amuse Weasley de m'humilier , je suis au plus bas en 1 soirée j'ai perdu ma famille, alors attaque-moi quand je serai en forme et c'est quoi ces insinuations ? »cria Draco**

**« Tu n'es jamais sortie avec une fille, toujours à traîner avec Blaise. »affirma Ron**

**« Ron s'il te plaît arrête tout de suite ça ! Tu as entendu comme moi que ses parents faisaient partie de l'Ordre, et puis j'ai quelques questions moi aussi » énonça Harry**

**« Bon , l'incident est clos j'aimerai que vous m'indiquiez une chambre pour que je puisse m'y reposer avec mes loupiots »prononça Draco.**

**Molly revint à ce moment là et remarqua que les griffons semblaient en pleine réflexion.**

**« Allez -vous coucher ,vous êtes affreux à voir Draco ta chambre est communicante avec celle d'Harry . Tu le guideras bien les petits se sont en dormis au salon j'ai voulu m'approcher mais ils ont dressé un bouclier. »informa Molly**

**« J'ai compris viens Har..Potter ne pose aucune question. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco se dirigea vers les enfants puis prit Damiens, Harry fit de même s'approchant prudemment de Lily qui enleva le bouclier.**

**« Pourquoi je ne suis pas … »débuta Harry.**

**« Lily t'aime bien et te fait confiance c'est tout »clarifia Draco**

**« Dis moi est-ce vrai ce que tu as dit à propos du prénom de Lily ? »**

**-Harry demain. Pas ce soir. Promis je te dirai ce que je peux et puis si je me souviens bien c'est ton anniversaire ?le 31 juillet non ?**

**Harry entra dans la chambre aida à déshabiller Lily et Damiens et les mit au lit. **

**« Merci Potter et bonne nuit »souffla Draco.**

**Il referma la porte ne laissant pas le temps d'Harry d'ajouter quelque chose. Il s'appuya contre la porte **

**« Harry, j'espère que tu vas accepter ce que j'ai à te dire à propos de Lily ta mère et le lien qui nous liaient. »**

_A suivre_

_Review ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre V : Un drôle d' anniversaire **

**Harry retourna dans sa chambre ,il se dévêtit pour ne garder que le boxer,il essayait de comprendre Draco,les jumeaux et ce pouvoir. Si ce pouvoir est si dangereux, cela le mettait dans la même catégorie que lui ;arme dangereuse mais utile contre Voldemort.**

**Il repensait aux paroles de la petite Lily **_ma maman était la meilleure amie de Lily_** .Cette pensée le fit sourire. Ainsi donc Lily Evans, sa mère, connaissait Narcissa. Malefoy cachait beaucoup de chose, une aura de mystère l'entourait.**

**Sur cette dernière pensée, il s'endormit.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Plus loin au même moment, Serverus était dans le Manoir Malefoy avec le Lord qui regarder le cadavre de Narcissa Black.**

**« Vois-tu Serverus, cette garce de Narcissa était une proche des Potter ? Regarde maintenant à quel point elle est proche cette traînée et son salaud de mari les a rejoint. Quelle ironie du sort tu ne trouves pas ? »chantonna Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**« Monseigneur et Draco ? que comptez-vous faire d'eux ? »demanda humblement le Maître des potions.**

**« Serverus, non ces traîtres n'avaient pas qu'un seul enfant Draco mais 2 autres sont nés il y a 2 ans en France à l'Hôpital Pitié-Salpêtrière à Paris, un hôpital moldu ; ne sois pas étonné, j'ai des Mangemorts aussi dans les hôpitaux. »confessa Tom**

**« Mais…. »**

**« Ce que je vais faire d'eux enfin surtout de Draco apporte le moi tant qu'il est vivant il me sera fort utile. »**

**« Bien qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs…Draco est si spécial à ce que je vois »**

**« Tu n'en as pas idée Serverus….. bien nous pouvons partir »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A Poudlard, Albus suçait un bonbon au citron, Minerva buvait une tasse de thé au gingembre,Remus dévisageait Sirius qui fit les 100 pas. A bout de nerf , le Professeur de Métamorphose sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius.**

**« Sirius ,si vous ne vous asseyez pas tout de suite, je vous attache illico presto sur la chaise et vous resterez toute la nuit avec un pot de chambre,ou mieux je vous métamorphose en chaise ? En un verbe, asseyez-vous, vous me donnez le tournis. »**

**Cette menace eut l'effet escompté, Sirius s'assit immédiatement , Remus se permis de sourire à la façon de Dumbledore c'est à dire,un de ces sourires pétillant et plein de malice.**

**« Ainsi c'est Narcissa qui avait de ce don puissant et non moi ,mais dans ce cas elle n'aurait pas dû aller à Serpentard.. »dit calmement Sirius**

**« Vous comprenez que rien de tout ceci ne doit être ébruité pour la sécurité de Draco et de ses loupiots . Je savais que Draco serait une clef maîtresse contre Voldemort et puis pour Harry ce sera une force. » s'empressa de dire Dumbledore.**

**« Arrêtez de parler ainsi Albus ce sont des jeunes garçons qui ont certes un grand potentiel magique,ne parlez pas d'eux comme si c'était des armes nucléaires. »explosa Minerva.**

**« Oui , je comprends votre point de vue mais à l'heure actuelle ce sont nos seules espoirs . »stipula Remus.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry se réveilla l'esprit tranquille,pas de rêves voldemordesques ,juste un sommeil sans rêve. Il s'étira tel un chat,son corps avait changé durant les années, depuis qu'il s'entraînait à différents arts martiaux,et les sorts de DCFM avancés. Il vivait bien et était heureux bien que le fait qu'on est pas attrapé ce traître de Petigrow, mais le nouveau ministre de la Magie un certain Andrew Paterson, avait reconnu publiquement les erreurs du ministères et le retour du Lord Noir . Ce ministre n'était pas du tout comme Cornélius Fudge , il avait réussi à prouver aux yeux de tous l'innocence de Sirius Black, et la trahison de Peter Petigrow envers les Potter. Sirius avait été réhabilité recevant des gallions . Néanmoins ,Harry ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui pour des raisons de sécurité. Il sortit de son lit ,alla à la salle de bain en chantonnant **_Do the Hypogriff _ **des Weird Sisters (cf le 4ème film).**

**Pendant ce temps là,Draco émergeait doucement de son sommeil il regarda les jumeaux, avant d'aller à la salle de bain se débrailler. Trente minutes plus tard, Draco émergeait de la salle d'eau habillé de manière moldue,un baguy noir avec un tee-shirt moulant blanc écrit **_Sexy Boy_** en bleu et des Baskets. Ses petits monstres émergeaient du sommeil. Lily cherchait du regard Draco, elle le vit assis sur une chaise lisant un livre.**

**« Aco, cette nuit j'ai rêvé que maman venait nous chercher.. »**

**Damiens se réveilla quelque minutes après avoir perdu la chaleur de sa soeur.**

**« Lily, Damiens, Maman ne viendra plus. Je suis désolé. Elle me manque aussi. »rapporta Draco sombrement.**

**Un silence régna dans la pièce marqué uniquement par les froissements de draps. Damiens et Lily descendirent du lit rejoignant Draco qui gardé la tête baissée.**

**« Aco ,on est tout seul. Plus de papa. Plus de maman pour nous câliner »chuchota Damiens.**

**Draco releva la tête, sourit pour les rassurer « Vous m'avez… donc vous n'êtes pas seul » prononça Draco. « allez au bain ! »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco descendit suivi par les jumeaux vêtus d'une robe rose pâle et des sandales ,son frère portait un short bleue avec un tee-shirt couleur ciel. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et l'aîné des Malefoy remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers.**

**Draco enfila son tablier saluant au passage les personnes présentes.**

**« Aco, je veux du nutella »exclama Lily**

**« Aco je veux beurre du cacahouète » dit Damiens**

**Si les yeux pouvaient sortir de leurs orbites, Hermione et Harry seraient champions.**

**« Poussin tu te contenteras de ce que je vous ai préparé… alors ça sera des tartines, un verre de jus d'orange pressé, chocolat chaud et un fruit : une pomme. »**

**« et les céréales cookies krips ? » demandèrent en cœur les jumeaux.**

**« Désolé, on n'est pas dans notre maison alors on mange ce qu'il y a »répondit Draco.**

**Hermione analysait la petite scène,puis chuchota quelque mots à Ginny. Ron faisait comme si l'ex- Serpentard n'existait pas dévora son petit déjeuner.**

**« Aco on a un cochon comme animal »nota Damiens**

**« Pour qui tu te prends ? » rugit Ron **

**« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants »Exposa Draco**

**Les gryffons rirent à part Ron qui grogna, ils déjeunèrent tranquillement pendant au moins 1 heure. Puis ils se rendirent au Salon,tous ensemble pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry. Remus et Sirius faisaient partie de la fête ainsi que Serverus.**

**« Joyeux anniversaire Harry »hurla la foule sauf Serverus bien entendu.**

**« Merci beaucoup c'….. »commença Harry ,cependant il fut coupé parles cris des jumeaux**

**« Aco j'ai pas de cadeaux pour Harry ,je reviens »crièrent de concert Lily et Damiens.**

**« Prenez aussi le mien il est sur la commande c'est un paquet rouge. »**

**Hermione dévisagea Draco essayant de lire son visage ; cependant il fit face à un mur de glace **_le masque Malefoy._** Lily et Damiens revinrent vers Harry avec un cadeau. Damiens s'avança et tendit son présent.**

**« Tiens ! C'est un dessin,on en fait beaucoup… Aco dit qu'on est des artistes innés. C'est un don chez nous les Malefoy et les Black. »**

**Sirius soupira, Remus leva les yeux au ciel, Hermione et Harry pensèrent que les Malefoy et les Black cela faisait 2 avec la modestie. Ginny ricana,et Ron bougonna.**

**« Et bien, Draco, tes rejetons ont la folie des grandeurs. »cracha Serverus.**

**« Tu sais Parrain,ils ont du talent digne Rubens, Vermeer,Michel Ange » avoua Draco avec toute la modestie dont il pouvait faire preuve.**

**Harry avisa les dessins des jumeaux celui de Damiens était un simple vif d'or,par contre sa sœur avait dessiné grossièrement Harry avec des cheveux hirsutes noirs, des yeux verts clairs et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry les remercia en les embrassant sur leur front,ce qui étonna toutes les personnes. En aucun moment les petiots ne formèrent un bouclier.**

**Le Survivant reçut de la part d'Hermione un livre de DCFM,Ron et Ginny lui donnèrent des bonbons et un livre sur le Quiddicht à travers les âges où il y avait quelques articles sur James Potter, Sirius et Remus lui avaient offert un album photo de ses parents où de nombreuses photos datées à l'époque des Maraudeurs et le livre de Séduction de Sirius réédité avec supplément les meilleurs positions sexuelles selon Sirius. Le Prince des Gryffondors rougit , Hermione secoua la tête affirmant que les mecs étaient de gros pervers qui ne pensaient qu'au sexe et les études sont plus importantes. Les yeux de Ron sortirent de leurs orbites,Ginny gloussa et Serverus devint plus pâle.**

**« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas lui donner et…. »s'éleva la voix de Remus.**

**« C'est de son âge et j'ai envie que notre Harry devienne LE nouveau Dom Juan de Poudlard après moi et James ;la relève doit suivre . »compléta Sirius.**

**Damiens voulut ouvrir le livre ,mais Draco le prit et le posa au dessus de la cheminée.**

**« Non ,ce n'est pas de ton âge poussin,ah j'oubliais ! Ne faites pas de télékinésie pour essayer de l'attraper sinon, c'est une fessée déculotté que vous recevrez. » menaça L'aîné des Malefoy.**

**Les adultes froncèrent les sourcils et Hermione hurla.**

**« Ils pratiquent cette magie ? »interrogea Hermione avide de connaissance.**

**« Oui enfin nous 3 on le fait souvent. D'ailleurs Hermione ,si tu veux savoir on appelle la magie dite primaire ou instinctives, les enfants généralement l'utilisent mais la perdent vers 10-11 ans car la secondaire ou la magie sorcière se manifestent, enfin pour les enfants d'origine moldue c'est la magie secondaire qui se manifeste. Hermione, tu n'arrives pas déplacer les objets,Weasley ou Potter peuvent le faire s'ils s'entraînent. Et la tertiaire, ou la magie des créatures ,tu peux classés les Veelas, les Vampires,les Elfes et les Valcofs »prononça Draco.**

**« Valcofs ? c'est quoi ça ? » questionna Harry.**

**« Hermione tu réponds ? Pour Monsieur **_je n'écoute pas en classe_** ou **_je n'ouvre pas de livre_**,pour ma part je ne répondrais pas vas-y Hermione . » dit effrontément Draco.**

_Silence d'Hermione_

**« euh je ne sais pas. »avoua Hermione rougissante.**

**« Le cerveau des lions ne sait pas ? Sache que c'est un peuple légendaire, mais on ne sait pas s'ils existent encore, ils ont pratiquement disparus, les sorciers ne savent pas grand choses sur eux. »exposa Draco.**

**Néanmoins,Ron fit la danse de la victoire disant **_yes enfin une chose qu'Hermione ne sait pas_**. Harry rit à plein poumon,Ginny posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie pour son soutien,néanmoins les spasmes qu'elle montrait,trahissait son aide.**

**Sirius et Remus s'esclaffèrent,Serverus se permit un petit sourire. Les loupiots qui ne comprenaient rien, se joignirent à la bande. Après s'être calmé, Harry ouvrit le dernier**

**cadeaux celui de Draco, il fut surpris de trouver un album photos avec une note à l'intérieur **_pour mon filleul affectueusement Narcissa Black, puisses-tu apprécier cette album souvenirs de Lily et moi-même à Poudlard .ps :cette album fonctionne comme une pensine._

**Le Prince aux yeux verts,essaya de capter le regard de Draco or il ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce ni les jumeaux.**

**Face au silence du Survivant, Sirius,Remus,Sirius et les 3 lions se penchèrent sur ce présent.**

**« Narcissa était la marraine d'Harry ? »s'insurgea Sirius.**

**« Que se passe t-il avec Draco, bon sang !que nous cache t-il ? Et c'est quoi les Valcofs ? Il semble bien les connaître. »compléta Hermione.**

**Harry sortit de la pièce,décider d'avoir une explication avec Draco sur tous ces mystères.**

_A suivre_

_Review ?_

_Merci aux reviewers anonymes ou pas, un tel soutien ça m'émeut.--_

_Ps/ comme couple je propose pour tout le monde mais pas avec Serverus._

_Tapez 1 pour Blaise/Ron_

_Tapez 2 pour Blaise/Hermione_

_Tapez 3pour Ron/Hermione_

_Je suis sûr pour Théodore Nott/Ginny_

_OC/Hermione ou OC/Blaise,ou OC/ Ron_

**Je sais ça fait Star Académy ou autres émissions débiles, je m'en excuse !**

**Pour les adultes je ne sais pas… vos idées pitié !**

**Il y aura un perso inventé par mes soins . précision c'est un mec**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VI :Explications et réminiscences**

**Harry entra dans la chambre de Draco où il le trouva assis sur une chaise et ses petiots jouant à un jeu de magique ; les pièces volaient dans toute la salle.**

**Harry s'approcha de l'ex-Serpentard.**

**« Assieds-toi, mes poussins n'entendront pas notre conversation ,j'ai lancé le sort ILLUSORUM »avertit Draco.**

**« bien Draco, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?**_hochement de ce dernier_** tout d'abord le 1er soir, Lily a dit que Narcissa était amie avec ma mère ,c'est vrai ? »demanda Harry anxieusement.**

**« Pour ta réponse,regarde les photos de l'album. Si, ma sœur s'appelle Lily,c'est en hommage à sa meilleur amie Lily Evans….Maman avait le don de vision pas comme cette vielle bique de chouette de folle qu'est Trelawney. Elle avait prédit à ta mère la prophétie disant **_un seul pourra vaincre le Sorcier des Ténèbres,il le marquera comme son égal..et patata_**. Tu as l'air surpris que je sache cela. »nota Draco.**

**« Oui,je ne pensais pas que tu le connaissais ça, mais parle un peu de ce que tu sais. »continua Harry**

**Draco prit une longue inspiration.**

**« OK c'est parti. Narcissa a dit une partie de la prophétie à tes parents,à l'époque ils habitaient Nittle Kingdom,des Mangemorts rôdaient dans le secteur,selon Maman tu avais 6 mois ;avec l'aide de Lucius, ils ont trouvé une maison en fait un petit manoir , qu'ils ont nommé Godric Hollow. Sirius est au courant de cette partie de déménagement mais il ne sait pas que ce sont les Malefoy qui l'ont aidés. Ensuite,le choix du gardien Narcissa refusait que ce soit Peter Petigrow, elle avait envoyé des hiboux,argumentant le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance,elle persistait à croire que Sirius était un bon gardien…tu sais la suite après…..Elle en a beaucoup souffert de la mort des Potter. Lors de sa défaite, Narcissa voulu te récupérer,mais cette Bégonia qui t'a récupéré. Maman me parlait de toi comme un héros brisé qui n'a plus de famille. Narcissa t'observait de loin,elle n'aimait pas le cochon, ton cousin, elle s'amusait à jeter des sorts même Papa…ne me regarde pas comme si c'était un sort impardonnable. Elle savait où tu vivais, elle t'envoyais des colis de nourriture mais ta dinde de tante Bégonia confisquait tout. »s'exclama Draco en tapant du pied.**

**Le jeune homme à la cicatrice sursauta en voyant Draco s'énerver.**

**« Je me souviens d'un jour,j'ai mangé dans un restaurant avec un ange je ne sais plus si c'était un rêve.. »dit pensivement Harry.**

**« Tu te souviens de ça ! Maman ,Papa et moi on était présent tu avais 5 ou 6 ans on t'avait amené au **_Gold River_** ,tu avais mangé comme 4 …hihi Maman était scandalisé par tes moldus ,si Lucius ne la retenait pas ,elle les aurait transformé en kebab. De plus , elle connaissait la véritable raison, elle ne pouvait pas te garder car elle avait revu le Retour de Voldy et surtout que Bégonia te protégeait par son sang ou je ne sais quoi. Elle a tout fait pour empêcher sa renaissance, et puis un jour Voldy a découvert sur Narcissa de dangereux un pouvoir , je suis une arme Harry tout comme toi par mon don. »confessa Draco.**

**Les ex-ennemis se regardaient droit dans les yeux,puis l'héritier des Malefoy essuya ses larmes naissantes, le golden boy se leva et le berça dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs stoppèrent.**

**« Merci Harry. »**

**« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci pour toutes ces informations Draco »**

**Ce dernier rougit légèrement.**

**« Harry, est-ce qu'on peut voir cet album /pensine ensemble ? »**

**« Oui Draco après tout, on pourra voir nos parents du temps de Poudlard »**

**Ils s'installèrent sur le lit,le Survivant prit le livre avec grand soin et l'ouvrit.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_Ils atterrirent dans une salle de classe,la salle de potion,Lily facile à reconnaître par ses cheveux roux longs et ses yeux verts à côté de Narcissa ses cheveux blonds arrivaient jusqu'à ses fesses attaché en queue de cheval,un peu plus loin Serverus les regardaient cheveux noirs huileux à côté de Lucius qui semblait discuter avec une jeune fille._

_« Regarde-le toujours à se pavaner,tout comme ton James et mon cousin,mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a la chauve souris elle veut ma photo »soupira Narcissa. Elle lui sourit puis fit un doigt d'honneur. Serverus grimaça, Lucius sourit, les Maraudeurs ricanèrent._

_« Cissa, arrête de faire ça ce n'est pas sympa. Je sais qu'il t'aime bien. » dit Lily_

_« Je ne donne pas dans la zoophilie. »ponctua Narcissa._

_« Au fait, tu iras au bal avec qui ? »chuchota Lily en avisant le professeur qui s'approchait._

_« Je n'ai aucun cavalier, Narcissa Black a une idée. »lança t-elle_

_« Houlà je crains le pire. »dit Lily légèrement paniquée._

_« Mes idées sont toujours géniales et bien construites(haussement de sourcils de Lily),bon OK ;j'admets que la dernière faire tomber Serverus dans les cabinets,ou le décolorait les cheveux en rouge et or,ou la fois de lui avoir offert du produit de vaisselle moldue en disant que c'est efficace pour la graisse , ce n'était pas sympa ça je l'avoue. Mais, Lily ce type rode comme un vautour allez avoue,il me fout les jetons. Cheveux gras n'arrête pas de nous observer. Bref,revenons à nos hipogryff , il nous faut des gens classes, t'iras avec ton James,moi j'irai avec Lucius. »_

_« Ce n'est pas mon James. »exposa Lily._

_« Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés 4 fois dans la roseraie, 6 dans les serres, et les salles vides. »énonça Narcissa en souriant pendant que Lily rougissait._

_« euh…euh ben…co …comment… est-ce »bégaya Lily._

_« Je suis au courant,je suis préfète donc je profite des avantages. »_

_Le professeur avança vers Narcissa et claqua la langue et dit froidement._

_« Miss Black, au lieu de piailler avec Miss Evans,quel est le dernier ingrédient qu'on rajoute pour la potion de la mort lente ? »_

_« 3 gouttes de sang de Licorne noire Monsieur Vilasky »répondit -elle effrontément._

_Le monsieur en question de petite taille foudroya du regard cette élève insolente certes douée mais impertinente. Petit, cheveux, noirs gras,un nez droit,et des yeux bruns, une cape noir virevoltant Harry et Draco pensèrent que c'était sûrement une caractéristique des maîtres de potions. _

_Le cour finit, Narcissa alla voir les Maraudeurs avec Lily sur le terrain de Quiddicht .Draco et Harry les suivirent s'installant près d'eux. Peter tentait de s'approcher de Miss Black,mais elle s'assit entre Lily et Sirius. Lily qui était enlacé par James_

_« Alors Beauté Froide,as-tu trouvé un cavalier ? »interrogea Sirius._

_« Pas encore, cousin, mais j'attends le bon cavalier. »_

_« J'irai avec ma Lily jolie,et toi Patmol »dit James_

_Cette dernière rougit._

_« J'y vais ave Katy Fikers tu sais la Serdaigle brune, James t'es sortis avec elle un moment …en 4ème année. »_

_« Ne me parle pas de ce fiasco Patmol et toi Remus t'y vas avec qui ?»_

_« Mary Tatsuey , la Serdaigle blonde, tu sais t'es sortit avec elle Cornedrue en 5ème année. »_

_« C'est une manie,de parler de mes fiascos ? »_

_« C'est drôle en effet, surtout la rupture soit tu te prenais un verre de jus de citrouille ou un coup de pied bien senti et mérité »philosopha Narcissa_

_« Et toi Peter, tu as une cavalière ? » demanda Lily._

_« euh n…non »répondit Peter._

_A ce moment là, les visages des Gryffondors s'illuminèrent, chaque lions accompagnés regardaient Narcissa et Peter, cependant elle comprit tout de suite et se leva,cria._

_« Même pas en rêve ,je n'irai pas avec lui non et non,je préférais aller avec la chauve souris qu'est Serverus…(regard de dégoût à part Lily et Remus vers Narcissa) réflexion faite non. »_

_Lucius arriva suivi de Serverus et d'espèce de Crabbe et Goyle. Lucius et Serverus se dirigèrent vers les Maraudeurs qui se méfièrent mais ne dirent rien. Lucius s'avança vers Narcissa,fit un baisemain._

_« Veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal de 6ème année ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! » s'empressa de dire Narcissa._

_Lucius se retourna vers Serverus._

_« Bon Sev' cherches toi une autre cavalière Narcissa n'est plus libre, tu voulais y aller avec elle si je ne me trompe pas. Pas de chance »dit Lucius souriant hypocritement. _

_Serverus se renfrogna ,fixa Narcissa, puis, les Serpentards partirent vers le lac._

_« Yes, j'ai Lucius comme cavalier »chantonna Narcissa._

_Lily la regarda comme si un 3ème œil lui poussait sur la tête._

_« Je savais que Snivellus avait le béguin pour la BFFLM . »déclara Sirius_

_« BFFLM c'est quoi ? » questionna Lily,Cornedrue et Remus_

_« BFFLM ben voyons Beauté Froide Folle de Lucius Malefoy »annonça Sirius avant de se prendre un coup de poing de la BFFLM. »_

_Ils rient joyeusement,ainsi que Draco et Harry._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans la pièce à côté les jumeaux jouaient encore. Harry s'esclaffa suivi de Draco.**

**« As-tu hahaha vu nos mères hahaha et ce prof de potions Vlasmachin ? »**

**« hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha mais ton parrain Serverus le pauvre,il se fait malmené par ta mère .»**

**Tout d'un coup, Draco arrêta net de rire ,Harry le fixa.**

**« Tu te rends compte,j'aurais pu être le fils de Serverus beurk . »**

**Un silence de réflexion s'installa.**

**« Ce qui m'étonne,c'est ton père, imbu de lui-même,il invite Narcissa devant ton parrain…j'ai un peu(regard étonné de Draco)si je t'assure,j'ai de la peine pour lui. Comme quoi , il n'y a pas que mon père et les Maraudeurs qui l'emmerdaient. »**

**« mmh oui,j'ai quelque choses d'autres à te dire à propos de Lily ta mère……..c'était ma marraine……je n'ai pas pu la connaître à part sur les photos et les dires de Maman …j'ai gardé les cadeaux qu'elle m'a offert quelques peluches ,couvertures et c'est tout… »confessa Draco**

**Harry essuya les larmes naissantes pour sourire à Draco.**

**« Merci pour ce cadeau, c'est le plus beau…..mais tu ne veux pas me parler plus de toi ? »supplia Harry.**

**« Une autre fois, Harry, as-tu confiance en mon Parrain ? »**

**Harry jeta un regard étrange .**

**« Pourquoi cette question Draco ? »**

**« Pourquoi aucune réponse Harry ? »**

**« Pourquoi répondre par une question Draco ? »**

**« Pourquoi évites-tu la question , Harry »**

**« Pourquoi tous ces pourquoi Draco ? »**

**Draco sourit,puis rit devant le côté absurde de la situation suivi par Harry.**

**« Si, je te réponds que cela dépend des jours,me diras-tu ton secret,je veux dire ce mystérieux pouvoir ? »**

**« Le chantage,c'est vil, c'est très Serpentard ô Prince des Gryffondors. »**

**« J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, normalement. »**

**« Non Harry c'est pas parce que tu me dit cette confidence que je vais te dire mon pouvoir. Ne fais pas ton boudin (Harry grogne et boude),dis moi ça te dit de jouer avec mes 8et 9ème merveilles du monde ? »**

**Harry sourit et pensa les Malefoy et leur fierté ça fait 1 mais la modestie ou l'humilité ça 2.**

**Draco chuchota un FINITE INCANTATEM s'empressa de les embrasser,invitant Harry à les rejoindre.**

_A suivre_

_Merci aux reviewers ,je sais c'est court mais je fais des efforts._

_Voulez-vous d'autres flash back avec les Maraudeurs ?_

_Dites le moi_

_Bonnes vacances ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'avais à garder des enfants Samedi dernier pendant que leurs parents regardaient le match France VS Brésil à Paris, ils sont rentrés très tard.alors dimanche, j'ai récupéré._

_A toutes les personnes qui ont eu le Bac je leur dit Bravo et à ceux qui passent au 2nd groupe bonne chance!_

_Bravo aux brévetés!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VII :Shopping et rencontres**

**Harry et Draco jouaient au monopoly version sorcier avec les loupiots. Les pièces bougeaient toutes seules, à la place d'acheter des rues, on achetait des manoirs et on transformait des manoirs en ajoutant, des hôtels. C'était le même principe que celui des moldus sauf pour la case Allez en prison, c'était la case Allez à Azkaban. Ils jouèrent pendant 2 heures,quand quelqu'un toqua. Damiens alla ouvrir pour tomber sur Hermione et Ginny.**

**« Aco, c'est Mignonne et Niny »dit –il en retournant s'asseoir à côté de Draco.**

**Il les invita,à se joindre à eux silencieusement.**

**« Aco, on fera les boutiques aujourd'hui ? »demanda Lily.**

**« Pourquoi pas . »**

**Lily sautilla embrassa son grand frère,puis prit Damiens pour jouer à SOS ouistiti,un jeu moldu.**

**« Tiens, Draco ils ont ta caractéristique accro aux fringues. »confia Hermione.**

**« Où est Ron ? »questionna Harry.**

**« Il fait la tête, Harry parle lui ,il a l'impression que tu t'éloignes de lui, »confessa Hermione**

**« Je lui parlerai ,dites les filles, avez vous reçu les lettres de Poudlard pour nos fournitures ? »posa Harry.**

**« Oui mais je me demande qui va être prof de DCFM ? »dit Ginny.**

**« Remus, Ginny c'est lui le nouveau prof avec le nouveau ministre de la magie,il a réhabilité les loups garous , et les créatures mal traités .Dommage qu'il n'a pas retenu mon idée de la S.A.L.E. »soupira Hermione.**

**« SALE, Draco une association d'Hermione »expliqua le Survivant.**

**Draco écarquilla les yeux .**

**« Sale ? les elfes sont propres bien que repoussant par leur allure. »dit Draco.**

**Harry et Ginny éclata de rire,se tenant le ventre.**

**« Non, Draco pas sale mais S.A.L.E Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Tu te rends compte que ces êtres ne sont pas payés, et mal traités ! »s'exclama la sorcière.**

**« Mais ils aiment ça. Ne m'enquiquine pas avec ta sale…HA HA c'est ça ces badges que tu avais fait en 4ème année,je ne promènerai jamais avec un badge écrit sale. »claqua Draco.**

**Hermione bougonna déclarant que c'était avec ce genre de personne que les elfes souffraient.**

**« Vous riez comme des pots cassés ,cessez de rire comme des baleines » rugit Hermione**

**Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté ils redoublèrent de rire avec cette fois-ci Draco.**

**« mais Mione haha tu es trop drôle »s'exprima Ginny.**

**« c'est la 1ère fois, que j'entends cette expression hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha »s'exclama Harry**

**Draco fut le 1er à se calmer,suivi de Ginny et Harry.**

**« Enfin ! vous vous calmez. Que voulez-vous faire cette après-midi ? à part les boutiques de fringues pour Môssieur Malefoy ? « ragea Hermione.**

**« La liste de fournitures, on pourrait acheter nos livres »proposa Harry.**

**« Tu crois que mon grand crétin de frère nous accompagnera ? » dit Ginny.**

**« Je vais lui proposer, après tout ce n'est qu'une dispute passagère, on a vécu des choses ensembles. »nota tristement Harry.**

**Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe craintivement.**

**« On peut venir jouer avec vous ?» demandèrent en cœur les jumeaux.**

**Draco tendit les bras vers eux où ils s'installèrent tant bien que mal,sur les genoux de leur grand frère.**

**« Après manger on va faire les boutiques,mes poussins » déclara Draco.**

**« Tu es A-DO-RA-BLE »articula Ginny**

**« c'est vrai,voici la face caché de Draco. »ajouta Hermione.**

**« Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour Draco cuisine et s'occupe d'une autre personne que de lui-même,je ne l'aurais traité de fou » acheva Harry.**

**« Eh Oh ,j'étais pas si méchant que ça(regard noir des anciens gryffons) bon Ok,c'est vrai question coup bas… » énonça Draco.**

**« Tu es comme ta mère Draco ou ton père ,tu porte bien ton nom Malefoy jeu de mot avec la mauvaise foi »soupira Harry.**

**Les lions partirent dans un fou rire quand Draco fit une moue adorable.**

**« C'est pas tout mais il faut manger.. et j'aimerai discuter avec Sirius pour connaître quelles étaient les relations avec sa cousine et lui dit Harry. **

**Harry tenait la main de Lily qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, Damiens celle de Draco. Les 2 jeunes filles,les regardaient,leurs pensées se rejoignaient .ces 2 là ferait un beau couple.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Arrivé dans la cuisine,Draco mit son tablier,ignorant Ron qui le fusillait du regard.**

**« Aco, il me regarde. »dit Lily en le pointant du doigt.**

**« Lily, ne montre pas du doigt, c'est impoli. Damiens ne le dévisage pas. »répondit Draco.**

**« Tu connais la politesse Malefoy ,toi qui nous insultais nous traitant de tous les noms et faisait des coups bas,tu apprends la politesse à tes morveux. »cracha Ron.**

**Draco se retourna si vite,qu'il aurait pu se briser le cou et sortit sa baguette. Ginny et Hermione le foudroyèrent du regard. Alors qu'il allait parler ,Harry l'en empêcha.**

**« Ron, tu ne vois pas que Draco fait des efforts, et puis sa mère était ma marraine, j'ai confiance en Draco,c'est un lion maintenant alors s'il te plaît »supplia Harry.**

**« t'es méchant avec Aco, caca bouda na ! »dit Damiens.**

**Ginny explosa de rire pour l'insulte la plus grotesque, Hermione se retourna pour rire quant à Harry il fut prit par des spasmes silencieux.**

**« Damiens ,pas d'insulte ,bien que cela me coûte de le dire présentes tes excuses à Weasel euh je veux dire Weasley »dit Draco.**

**Damiens bougonna quelques instants en regardant sa sœur,qui l'encourageait du regard.**

**« P .A. R .D. O. N »dit Damiens effrontément.**

**Hermione s'esclaffa avec Ginny qui tapait du pied, le Survivant sortit de la pièce pour rire et se calmer.**

**« Ce ne sont pas des excuses, il me récitent les lettres de l'alphabet »beugla Ron.**

**« Il est fort Damiens, il connaît l'alphabet par cœur. Moi aussi tu veux que je te le dise ? »demanda innocemment Lily les yeux pétillant de malice.(made in Dumbledore)**

**« Tu te contenteras de ça,tu sais il t'en veut.C'est mieux que rien. Et si tu rassembles les lettres ça donne pardon »finit Draco.**

**Harry revint dans la salle accompagnés de Sirius,Remus ,Serverus et Molly. Quand ils entrèrent Draco aux fourneaux,les 2 loupiots récitaient l'alphabet pour notre ami Ron ,Hermione et Ginny les encouragèrent à continuer.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »demanda Serverus vaguement intéressé.**

**« On apprend l'alphabet à lui » répondit fièrement et hautainement Damiens en pointant du doigt Ron.**

**Le Maître de potion se permit un micro sourire, Draco gronda son petit frère en disant qu'on ne montrait pas du doigt. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent cherchant visiblement la réponse, dans les yeux de l'autre. Molly alla rejoindre Draco pour cuisiner un gratin de pommes de terres,et de la salade. Il s'installèrent et dressèrent la table.**

**« Aco, on mange quoi ? »demanda Lily.**

**« C'est Chinois pour l'entrée c'est du Jiaozi ,des raviolis chinois,pour le plat de résistances des nouilles chinoises Longues vies,pour le dessert par contre ce n'est pas chinois c'est un banana Split. Exceptionnellement, vous mangerez ça. »énonça Draco.**

**Au bout d'une heure 1h30,les plats mentionnaient par l'ex-Serpentard arriver. Les jumeaux déjeunèrent en silence comme Draco.**

**« Eh c'est pas juste pourquoi ils ont un plat différent du notre ? »s'insurgea Sirius.**

**« On aime la cuisine d'Aco. Maman a dit que Aco s'ennuyait à la maison et ça a énervé Maman, qui l'a inscrit dans un stage de cuisine moldu et sorcier et ap…. »s'exprima Lily.**

**« Lily,ça n'intéresse personne. » tonna la voix de Malefoy.**

**« Ah bon…. »fit Lily.**

**Cependant,Draco ne fut sauvé par quelques secondes car nos joyeux Maraudeurs voulaient entendre la suite.**

**« _Moi,_ ça m'intéresse »fanfaronna Sirius.**

**« Ah tu vois Grand frère ça intéresse le monsieur …alors depuis ce jour Draco cuisine,c'est même meilleur que les Elfes, il aime bien cuisiner surtout pour nous et Maman. »dit tristement Lily.**

**Draco la consola en l'embrassant sur le front et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.**

**« Maman,cette après midi on va faire des achats. »dit Ginny.**

**« Et vous voulez y aller si je ne me trompe pas ? »questionna Molly.**

**« Ouep ! »prononça Ginny.**

**« Je préfèrerais que les petits n'aillent pas avec vous. »dit pensivement Molly.**

**« Je veux aller avec Aco,je reste pas avec vous na ! »cria Damiens**

**« Damiens ! Ne crie pas ! Tu iras avec moi Madame Weasley…. »commença Draco.**

**« Molly »**

**« Bien, Molly ne le prenez pas mal mais je préfère qu'ils soient avec moi, et puis avec leur magie ils ne craignent rien. »philosopha Draco.**

**« Tu parles du pouvoir de ta mère Narcissa….tu ne veux pas en parler…ça te ferait du bien.. » déclara calmement Remus.**

**« Au moins à Snivellus je veux dire Serverus.. »continua Sirius.**

**Un silence pesant ,et une tension s'élevait dans la salle à manger.**

**« Je vous en parlerai quand je serai sûr de vous faire confiance ,laissez-moi un peu de temps… »soupira Draco.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Après avoir déjeuner, nos jeunes lions se rendirent à Gringott accompagné de Sirius et Remus. Ils passèrent d'abord devant le coffre des Weasley qui fut ,bien vide, puis celui d'Harry où des montagnes de gallions trônaient. Ron regardait avec envie toutes ces pièces d'or. Le coffre de Draco était tout aussi rempli,si ce n'est plus.**

**« La vache »s'exclama Harry.**

**« Coffre de Draco Malefoy 614 »dit la créature.**

**« C'est juste que ton coffre ! »s'exclama Ginny.**

**« Mes parents,ont plus que cela. Chaque membres de la famille a son propre coffre. Je ne touche pas à celui de mon père, ni celui de ma mère, je ne suis pas encore majeur. »déclara Draco.**

**Ron fulminait,Hermione lui donna quelques coups pour qu'il se taise. A l'extérieur, Sirius avait gardé les jumeaux avec Remus. Ils les rejoignirent,établissant un programme.**

**« Bon,on commence par les fournitures scolaires,et les livres puis les vêtements pour les petits »dit Hermione.**

**Les Malefoy partirent devant avec Remus. Harry attrapa Ron à part,Hermione les observa avec Ginny puis comprirent que Harry et Ron allaient avoir une sérieuse discussion.**

**« Ron, t'es mon 1er et meilleur ami, tu comprends ça et j'espère que tu ne l'a pas oublié…Draco est de notre côté. Sa mère est morte pour lui et ses enfants tout comme la mi…. »**

**« Harry, Malefoy restera toujours Malefoy…quand c'est pourri à l'extérieur c'est pouri à l'intérieur. »**

**Harry choqué repris de la contenance.**

**« Ron, Draco et ses coups, je ne l'oublies pas, je ne les oublierai pas. Il est de notre côté. Voldemort le craint lui aussi,il n'a plus rien, plus de foyer, plus de famille, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait des véritables amis. C'est trop pour lui. Lily et Damiens ,tu pourrais être gentil et compatissant, ils ont perdu leur mère. Réfléchis à tout ça ,car toi aussi tu pourrais perdre quelqu'un de proche ,un ami… »**

**Harry s'éloigna laissant Ron réfléchir à tout ça.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ron n'adressa pas la parole durant les courses ou les fournitures, ils se trouvèrent chez Guipure. La vendeuse se précipita vers eux, voyant Monsieur Malefoy, un fidèle client, elle lui présenta les plus belles étoffes.**

**« Et c'est parti pour 6 heures d'essayage,comme Narcissa c'est son élément Rah et dire que Draco a hérité de son hobby lubie. »soupira Sirius.**

**« Asseyez-vous ils en ont pendant des heures. »compléta Remus.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Et ils avaient raison, les essayages et les choix des habits ont 6h38 calculé par Hermione.**

**Ils sortirent du magasin, exténué, Sirius proposa de manger une glace,pour se requinquer.**

**Le petit groupe,mangeaient tranquillement des glaces sauf les Malefoy qui mangeaient une crêpe. C'est bien connu les Malefoy ne font pas comme tout le monde nous sommes chez un glacier ,non mangeons des crêpes et non des glaces avait dit Sirius.**

**Au fond de la salle 3 personnes se dirigèrent vers eux, Draco reconnu Blaise et Théodore Nott mais pas la personne à côté.**

**« Salut ça vous dérange pas si on s'installe »dit il tout en s'asseyant avec ses amis.**

**« Non faites comme chez vous,bande de Serpentard vicieux. »ironisa Ron.**

**« Merci à toi ô grand ami des Serpentards,salut ton nom c'est Ginny je crois moi c'est..»dit Théo.**

**« Théodore Nott mignon et pervers, le mec qui n'est pas capable de garder une fille 48h »compléta Draco.**

**Théo mit la main sur le cœur prit un air de diva catastrophé.**

**« Tu me vexes ! Gin tu permets que je t'appelle Gin »**

**« ….. »fit Ginny**

**« Je le savais ma cocotte. Alors ,je suis …… »**

**« Théo ! tu la fais rougir et fulminer son frère. Regarde, on a l'impression qu'il va t'avadakedavrasé. »dit Blaise.**

**« Sérieux vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux 2 secondes » dit le jeune homme inconnu.**

**« 1 et 2 »fit Théo et Blaise.**

**Le jeune homme lança un regard des plus noirs, du coup les 2 Serpentards devinrent sérieux.**

**« euh tu es qui ? »demanda Hermione.**

**« Moi alors je suis châtain,yeux marrons,lèvres fines et délicates qui demandent qu'à sucer » dit il en souriant.**

**Théo et Blaise dirent **_et après c'est lui qui demande à ce qu'on soit sérieux _**en chuchotant****pensant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.**

**« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » dit le jeune homme avec un regard glacial.**

**Draco avait jeté juste à temps un sort de silence pour les oreilles innocentes. Les griffons rougirent à part les adultes qui s'amusaient de la répartie des Serpents.**

**« Mon nom est William Wolfram Winders mais appelez- moi Will ou Willy et non www.serpentard .com.hahahaha je suis trop drôle hahahahaha.**

**Personne ne rit à sa piteuse blague. Il se tut.**

**« Vous n'étudiez pas les moldus ou quoi ? internet.. ;;?énonça Will.**

**« J'avais compris mais ta blague était piteusement pitoyable »dit Hermione.**

**William lui tira la langue pour sa réponse.**

**« Ce sont les seuls Serpentard à qui vous pouvez faire confiance car leur parents sont neutres. »dit Draco.**

**« vous vous vivez où ? »demanda Remus.**

**« On habite tous les 3 dans le même appart', nos parents sont en déplacement en Espagne pour Blaise, ceux de Théo sont en France et les miens sont en Allemagne. »**

**« vous vivez seul à Londres ! »cria Remus.**

**« Doucement,en fait c'est à cause de l'autre fou furieux que nos familles sont parties ,nous ,on vit pour finir nos études à Poudlard. On a dû argumenter,non plié des pieds et des mains pour venir étudier ici. »dit Blaise.**

**« Assez parler de chose qui fâchent ,alors cette été chaud très chaud je veux dire sexe ? »s'enquérit Willy.**

**« Tu ne penses qu'avec ton pantalon »dit Draco.**

**« Tu vois, Remus j'ai bien fait de lui offrir mon livre. »s'enthousiasma Sirius.**

**Remus grogna cela amusa Sirius. Théo se rapprocha de Ginny qui rougit , Ron rugit.**

**« Ne t'approche pas de ma sœur ! connard merdeux ! »**

**Les 3 Serpentards se levèrent,puis toisèrent Ron du regard.**

**« Merci pour ton accueil Weasley. »dit froidement Théo.**

**« Bon bé salut à la prochaine. »dirent Blaise et Willy.**

**Ils s'éloignèrent, puis Ginny cria.**

**« Ca va pas la tête ! Tu as le don de tout gâcher,on rentre ! »**

**Le retour se fit silencieusement.**

_A suivre_

_Merci pour le review j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre._

_J'essayerai de répondre à vos reviews._

_Pour la suite il faudra attendre un peu. Pour les recettes que propose Dray,le site c'est _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre VIII : Dispute , réconciliation et Presse**

**Ginny rentra en premier marchant rapidement, Hermione la suivait en courant quelques fois pour la rattraper. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Draco partit avec les jumeaux dans sa chambre.**

**« Bon, je vous laisse avec les filles moi, je me carapate »dit Draco en souriant.**

**« Quel beau Gryffondor, tu fais là Drake. Ta témérité me fait peur. » ironisa Harry.**

**Draco se retourna vers Harry et le plaqua contre le mur, Sirius voulut voir la scène mais Remus l'attrapa par le bras ,on entendit juste **_putain Remus ,tu fais mal,il y a une scène enfin intéressante et toi tu me mets hors du coup._** Remus lui lança un regard made in Serverus Snape. Patmol, se tut sur le coup mais chuchota qu'il n'avait pas à imiter Snivellus.**

_Retour Harry/Draco_

**« Alors, je suis beau…ça je le savais. En plus, tu me donnes un surnom. »**

**« Euh ….Dray….T' »**

**« Encore, un autre Harry, dommage avec ton prénom ,je n'en trouve pas….mmmhh si,Ry ou Ryry comme le neveu de Piscou …. »**

**Harry le dévisagea à ce moment il remarqua qu'il était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de son ex-Némésis. Il essaya de s'éloigner mais il percuta le mur, Draco éclata de rire, en voyant l'Elu les joues rouges. Draco s'éloigna, heureusement et Harry put reprendre une respiration normale, les battements de son cœur ralentirent.**

**« Je ….Je…..euh voulais dire que,tu ne faisais pas preuve de beaucoup de courage et si j'ai employé l'adjectif beau c'est pas dans le sens magnifique euh… »bégaya Harry.**

**« hahahaha Harry, j'avais compris mais tu étais tellement mignon, quand tu essayais de te justifier…..hahahahaha……..bon je me calme ouf ça fait du bien de rire un peu. »**

**« Ne te moques pas de moi. »**

**« Tu sais, Ron a commis une erreur, Théo est quelqu'un de bien…c'est vrai il est pervers, cependant c'est un être humain qui a un cœur qui peut se briser. Tu peux le répéter à ton pote, mon chou ?»**

**Harry rougit sous le surnom guimauve et si poufssouflien ,il rougit 2 fois plus en apercevant que le dragon s'approcha pour l'embrassait sur la joue. Les jumeaux avaient observé la petite scène .Lily et Damiens hurlèrent leur incompréhension les faisant sursauter.**

**« Aco, c'est pas ça qu'il faut faire ! »vociféra Lily**

**« c'est sur la bouche qu'il faut embrasser, la télé le montre les 2 personnes sont proches puis ils font un bisou,toi t'as faux ! Recommence et donne un bisou à Harry, un vrai sur les lèvres même dans les histoires, le prince embrasse la princesse sur la bouche »compléta Damiens.**

**Harry et Draco rougirent.**

**« Allons on y va, on a à ranger ces affaires »tenta Draco.**

**« Non, Aco, tu embrasses correctement Harry ! »dit Lily.**

**« Oui embrasses correctement ! Sur les photos, Papa embrasse Maman sur la bouche ! » dit Damiens.**

**« Donc ,comme tu nous les dis souvent on doit prendre exemple sur les parents,les papas et les mamans s'embrassent sur la bouche….donc tu dois le faire n'est-ce pas Damiens ? »demanda Lily en cherchant son appui. **

**Ce dernier hocha la tête,attendant que son grand frère le fasse.**

**« Je te laisse avec ce problème Draco, je vais voir Ron et lui parler. Ciao amigo »répondit Harry.**

**Il s'éloigna comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.**

**« Après ça il me critique…. »siffla Draco.**

**Les 2 petiots analysaient le visage de Draco.**

**« Quoi ? »s'exaspéra Draco.**

**« Tu es Bête Aco, tu l' a laissé filer. »constata les loupiots. **

**Ils repartirent vers la chambre,critiquant leur frère et sa bêtise.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione essayait d'arranger la situation avec Ginny. Harry était parti chercher Ron et l'emmena vers les filles. Hermione et Harry les laissèrent seuls.**

**Les minutes passèrent, Ginny fusillait du regard Ron et vice versa. Ginny brisa le silence.**

**« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con de chez les cons !S'il existait un pays non un royaume des cons, tu serais élu à la majorité. Tu aurais avoisiné les 100..Qui t'as permis d'interrompre Théo…. »**

**« Maintenant c'est Théo ! Sache que les Serpentards sont vils, cruels et des traîtres,tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance.. ! »**

**« Et ton rat, Peter Petigrow c'était un griffon, non et pourtant c'est un traître…je sors avec qui je veux ! »**

**« Un Poufsouffle, ça passe, un Serdaigle pourquoi pas ?un Gryffondor c'est mieux oui Dean ou Seamus, tu étais avec eux souvent… »**

**« Merlin, je te prie de m'aider. Je ne sortirai avec aucun des 2 ! Ne pense pas à Neville, il sort avec loufoca euh Luna…si je restais avec Dean et Seamus c'est parce que j'arrangeais le coup,ils sont gays de chez les gays simplement, ils étaient timides et se tournaient autour… »**

**« Et Colin ? lui il est bien.. »**

**« Non pas lui ! J'ai un radar gay,j'arrive à les repérer. Colin lui, il sort avec un Serdaigle comment il s'appelle encore…. ah oui ! Cédric Diggory(et oui il n'est pas mort dans ma fic, au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers seul Barty Croupton est mort , Cédric est ressorti gravement blessé mais il a fait un séjour de 2 mois à Ste Mangouste et Colin lui rendait visite très souvent, c'est Harry qui a gagné la coupe).Et oui, Colin sort avec Cédric mon plus beau coup, peut-être devrai-je me lancer dans une agence matrimoniale ou quelque chose comme ça …. »dit à la fin Ginny.**

**Ron fut sidéré qu'il retomba sur le canapé.**

**«Cédric sortait avec Cho…. »**

**« FAUX ! Cho était attirée par Cédric, pas Cédric… Lui, il aimait déjà Colin mais il sortait avec Rebecca la Poufsouffle de 6ème année. T'as remarqué que Colin sort avec toujours des personnes plus âgés… bref là n'est pas le sujet de discussion…Colin passe ses vacances avec lui,il profite de lui comme il n'est plus à Poudlard. Cédric a un appart' , tu sais ce qu'il fait ? C'est un styliste tu vois ?Tu devrais voir ses cr…….. »**

**« GINNY !JE M'EN FICHE DE CES 2 TRUCS ! »**

**Clac !**

**Ginny avait giflé si fort son frère qu'il avait la lèvre blessée.**

**« Retire ce que tu viens de dire. »**

**Ron s'essuyait la lèvre, puis il fit quelques vagues excuses qu'elle accepta.**

**« Tout ça pour te dire que je suis une grande fille et si Théo m'intéresse,je n'attendrai pas ton approbation,pour sortir avec… »**

**Ginny sourit malicieusement.**

**« Et si Harry sortait avec Draco,quel beau couple je formerai…. Ce serait l'apothéose, la rançon de ma gloire…est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir ? Vas-tu couper les ponts avec ton meilleur ami ? Si j'ai bien compris votre rencontre, Harry ne t'avait pas jugé par tes vêtements,et notre pauvreté…. »**

**« La question n'est pas là, Ginny sort avec tout sauf Serpentard c'est tout ce que je te demande »**

**« C'est trop ! Tu es borné. Je ne t'adresse pas la parole tant que tu n'auras pas présenté des excuses aux 3 Serpentards,et à Draco. T'es homophobe ou quoi ?ou un homo refoulé ? »termina Ginny en quittant la pièce.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Au dîner,la tension fut haute. Personne ne parlait, Molly et Sirius essayèrent d'engager une conversation mais ils abandonnèrent vite,les lions ne parlèrent que par monosyllabe ou dirent des Hn . Evidemment, les raisons étaient différentes.**

**« Ginny, tu passes la salade de pommes de terre s'il te plaît ? »demanda Ron.**

**« Qui me parle ? J'ai cru entendre une voix mais c'est mon imagination. »répondit Ginny.**

**« Hermione,tu me passes la salade ? »questionna Ron.**

**« Je suis trop loin,demande à Ginny. Au fait ,tu as fini tes devoirs parce que ne compte pas sur moi pour recopier. »**

**Ron soupira puis réitéra sa question.**

**« Weasley, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais apparemment c'est de ta faute.Alors vu que personne ne semble se soucier de toi et de ton estomac,tu lèves ton postérieur et tu prends l…. » commença Draco.**

**« J'ai terminé la salade » avoua Harry. Ron grogna.**

**« Aco, pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça ? »interrogèrent les jumeaux.**

**« Ne pointez pas du doigt,c'est impoli. Toi Weasley, arrêtes de fixer mes anges,ils sont beaux,magnifiques, époustouflants, mignons…et j'en passe mais tu fais peur ! »déclara Draco.**

**« La modestie et toi c'est aie pourquoi tu me pinces Remus, c'est la 2ème fois aujourd'hui ! »s'énerva Sirius.**

**Tout le monde se tut, finissant leur assiette. Molly s'énerva et posa les mains sur les hanches.**

**« Ca suffit,maintenant,dites moi ce qu'il se passe, personne ne sort de table. Je veux des explications claires et nettes. Et que ça saute ! »**

**Les Griffons se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble. Lily et Damiens commencèrent la discussion.**

**« Aco a mal embrassé Harry »dirent-ils**

**Sirius se retourna vers Harry,comme toutes les personnes présentes.**

**« Rah ,Remus tu vois je savais qu'il fallait que j'observe mon filleul,c'est ma responsabilité » plaida Sirius.**

**« Non ,c'est du voyeurisme »dit simplement Remus.**

**« Aco a embrassé Harry sur la joue Mignonne la Joue, il s'est trompé,c'est sur la bouche comme les papas et les m…. »dit Damiens.**

**« Damiens ! Lily ! Tout le monde ne veut pas savoir, le problème c'est Weasley. »cria Draco.**

**« Alors Lily raconte la suite »**

**« Mignonne est intéressée. »sourit Lily.**

**« HER MI ONE !N'encourage pas ces 2 là dans cette voie,fin de discussion !Le problème c'est Weasley,n'est-ce pas Molly ? »énonça Draco.**

**« C'est aussi, un problème à régler.. je veux savoir »sourit Molly.**

**Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme,et se tourna vers l'Elu.**

**« Harry, je m'excuse ce genre de comportement, ne se reproduira plus Je t'ai gêné, je m'excuse. »**

**« J'accepte tes excuses, et j'ai eu peur que l'on se parle plus comme avant. »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que m'indique mon radar gay » chuchota Ginny.**

**« Ginny, parle plus fort ! »dit Molly.**

**« Je disais que c'est la faute de mon abruti de grand frère. Je suis une femme et lui me voit comme une petite fille. En clair,il ne veut pas que je sortes avec des garçons. »**

**« M'an des Serpentards ! Des Serpentards, c'est la différence. »vociféra Ron.**

**« Ron, ta sœur est assez grande pour cela. Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser. Allez plus vite que cela. »gronda Molly.**

**Ron se renfrogna et fit ses excuses à tous.**

**« Une chose de régler, bon allez vous amusez et faire vos devoirs pour certains »déclara Remus.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Au même moment, plus loin dans une maison lugubre Voldemort assis sur son trône regardait ses Mangemorts. **

**« Vous avez compris,je veux Draco vivant et une fois qu'il aura reçu son héritage,c'est à dire à son anniversaire, avant qu'il ne choisisse son compagnon.. Il sera plus simple à manipuler. »claqua la voix Du Lord Noir.**

**« Un tel pouvoir sera un grand avantage pour vous Monseigneur. »répondit joyeusement Bellatrix.**

**Le Lord s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa violemment.(beurk),l'emmenant vers sa chambre.(re-beurk).**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le soir, Lily et Damiens dormaient à point fermé, Draco qui avait fini ses devoirs depuis longtemps aider Harry pour les potions, pendant qu'Hermione aidait Ginny en sortilèges. Ron n'était pas venu.**

**« Dis Draco » demanda Hermione.**

**« Si c'est une question idiote, je ne répondrai pas,si c'est pour avoir plus d'explication sur le bisou sur la joue au Prince des Griffons…parle à mon avocat »**

**« …….. »**

**« Je me disais aussi. Et ne fais pas ton boudin Hermione !» rit doucement Draco.**

**« Moi,j'ai une question. »dit Ginny.**

**« Vas-y »**

**« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as couché avec Lavande et Padma, les jumelles de Gryffondor, ou Cho Chang ou Matt Grey ou Blaise ou Théo? »**

**Draco étonnait par Ginny écarquilla les yeux.**

**« C'est faux, je ne sais pas qui a lancé cette rumeur ! 1) Je ne couches pas avec les filles.**

**2) Je suis gay **_(mon radar gay est infaillible dit Ginny)_** 3)Je n'ai couché avec personne. Et 4) C'est quoi ce radar gay ?**

**« Ginny arrive à repérer tous les gays ou futurs gays de l'école.,Elle joue les cupidons et ça marche,par exemple, Seamus et Dean dernier en date , Cupidon girl,les gens la surnomme ainsi, elle a mis ensemble Cédric et Colin. »exposa Harry.**

_Mini POV d'Harry_

_Une minute,il est puceau, Draco puceau, vierge,pur,innocent .Même moi, j'ai de l'expérience mais cette façon, tout à l'heure si sûr de lui. Et, si c'était un rôle pour ne pas se sentir effrayer. N'empêche que ma 2ème fois était avec Matthias Courtney.. Joli mec,blond yeux bleus des lèvres fines un peu comme Draco. Oh mon Dieu, à l'époque j'avais une préférence pour les types,genre Draco .Par contre,l'autre ,c'était un connard de 1ère, Peter Rovens, ça me fait penser qu'il sera avec nous cette année, il cherchait les vierges et puis les défloraient. Dire que, je me suis fait avoir,j'avais rien dit à l'époque à mes amis. Cheveux noirs ,aux yeux gris et voilà de nouveau Draco, je recherchais Draco parmi ces mecs ou quoi. Je comprends pas._

_Fin de mini POV d'Harry_

**« Pourtant, les gens te nomme le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard »affirma Ginny.**

**« Et non je ne le suis pas c'est plus Blaise ou Théo ou Wolfram,maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps pour ces choses,j'ai des responsabilités envers mes petiots. Je sers de mère,père et grand frère pour eux. »confessa Draco.**

**« En parlant de ça, tu n'as pas de la famille,un oncle ou une tante, car la rentrée est proche. »plaida Hermione.**

**« Non, Hermione, ils doivent rester avec moi, je n'ai aucun parent qui puisse s'en occuper. Harry, oublie l'idée de Sirius, écoutez…ne le dites à personne….Le sang de Narcissa n'était pas lié au Black.. et ce n'est pas une Sang pur… Lily et Damiens ont besoin de ma présence sinon ils perdent pied » confia Draco.**

**Hermione étouffa un cri ,Ginny et Harry incitaient à Draco à continuer.**

**« A vrai dire, ma mère est une bâtarde,adopté par les Black, elle n'est pas née moldue…. »**

**« Est-ce une Valcof ? »demanda Hermione**

**« Hermione, je ne te dirai rien sur eux … »répondit Draco.**

**« Tu ne nies pas la possibilité… »ajouta Ginny.**

**« Narcissa a été adopté, Sirius pense que c'est sa cousine,Bellatrix le pensait. Son pouvoir est un danger pour Voldemort,maintenant ce pouvoir se retrouve chez moi enfin je vais le recevoir bientôt le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est pas pour rien que je reste vierge,je ne ressens pas le besoin d'avoir des relations sexuelles,je le ferai qu'avec mon âme sœur. »dit Draco.**

**« Je vois tu fonctionnes à peu près comme les Veelas et les Elfes sorciers »annonça Hermione.**

**« Mais, la différence c'est que les Veelas et les Elfes peuvent avoir des relations sexuelles avant d'avoir trouvé leur moitié, alors que Draco attend manifestement son âme sœur et ne fera rien. » dit Harry.**

**Silence des 3 lions.**

**« Ca m'arrive de lire aussi, je ne pense pas qu'au Quiddicht. »siffla Harry.**

**« Non, je suis impressionné, par ton savoir et ne fais pas ta tête de camembert ! » sourit Draco.**

**« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas trouvé des choses sur les Valcofs. »soupira Hermione.**

**« Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas en prenant un air de chien battu que je te dirai quelque chose,enfin si, les Valcofs sont plus puissants que les Elfes et les Veelas parmi les créatures. Bon pour trouver mon âme sœur je me fis à son odeur, s'il me rejette,j'en mourrai ,en fait je ne vis que pour lui ou elle .»dit Draco.**

**Chacun était dans leurs pensées,qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte. L'inconnu, entra.**

**« euh…Malefoy….j'ai réfléchis à tous ça…et jesuisdésolé »bafouilla Ron.**

**« Quoi ? viens par ici Weasley assieds toi. »dit Draco.**

**Il s'exécuta.**

**« Bien, j'ai agi comme un con ,vraiment je suis désolé pour ta famille,tes parents….t'es de notre côté alors… »exposa Ron.**

**« Es-tu sincère ?J'espère que tu ne le fais pas pour avoir bonne conscience et dormir comme un bienheureux. Il faudra me supporter dans le dortoir ou en cours… »**

**« Je sais mais j'ai failli perdre mes amis et ma sœur c'est pour ça…. »avoua Ron.**

**Hermione et Harry sourirent, Ginny sauta dans les bras de son frère. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le lendemain,au petit déjeuner,ce fut une ambiance joyeuse que les adultes découvrirent Draco préparait des crêpes, Hermione donnait la becqueté à Damiens souriant. Ginny et Lily mangeaient les pancakes. Harry regardait Draco, Ron qui est un bon observateur, fait rare en sa personne, lui dit : **

**« Tu baves sur Malefoy….tu le fixes comme si c'était une meringue chocolaté… »**

**« Même pas vrai et puis arrêtes de penser à la bouffe ! » **

**Draco se retourna puis lui sourit et chanta**

Lucky you were born that far away so  
So we could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Too many ways to love somebody

Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
They're over, you're under  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes are for no other  
The day you leave we'll cry a river

Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
At your feet...I'm at your feet

Whenever, Wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
They're over, you're under  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le

sink or fly, say it again

Lo ro lo le lo le lo le

Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
They're over, you're under  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
They're over, you're under  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

**Tous se dirent que Draco cachait bien son jeu.**

**Les adultes s'installèrent à table, Remus apporta le journal. En gros titre on pouvait lire**

_**Une bonne nouvelle pour le Survivant :La mort des Malefoy**_

_Lucius Malefoy trouve la mort à la prison d'Azkaban .Ce dernier avait été reconnu comme un Mangemort ,sa femme Narcissa est morte à son domicile le 29 Juillet. Tous les 2 furent frappés par le sortilège de la mort. Seul, Draco Lucius Malefoy a échappé à la tuerie, Mademoiselle Ombrage déplore que le fils ait échappé. Leur fils est potentiellement dangereux,considéré le comme un futur Mangemort,Dumbledore ferait mieux de l'arrêter et briser sa baguette avant qu'un élève soit tué '_

**Draco s'enfuit dans sa chambre en pleurant.**

**« Putain, cette pétasse d'Ombrage fait des siennes, elle ne voit que la surface des choses. »soupira Sirius.**

**« Harry ne laisse pas seul. il a besoin de soutien , à la rentrée ça s'envenimera. » »dit Hermione.**

**Harry quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Draco.**

_A suivre _

_Une review !_

_Merci pour les commentaires, mais votez pour les couples j'en ai eu que 7 votes._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre IX : Voyage mouvementé et nouvelle répartition, Surprise**

**Harry toqua devant la porte de Draco,n'entendant aucune réponse ,il entra. Il s'approcha prudemment de Draco, qui était allongé sur le lit, regardait la fenêtre,on aurait dit qu'il dormait, les sons de ses pleurs indiquaient qu'il était éveillé. Le Survivant s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit attendant que Draco manifeste un geste de refus de sa part. Cependant, contre toute attente , Draco se jeta dans ses bras pleurant de plus belle,enfouissant le visage dans le cou du Golden Boy. Harry l'enlaça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et parle.**

**« Je suis désolé, cette Ombrage, elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs…Tu dois t'en souvenir après tout tu l'avais à ta botte »**

**Harry sentit les lèvres de Draco s'étirer pour laissant place à un timide sourire.**

**« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon, pour cette vielle chouette ;j'ai collaboré avec elle… »**

**« Laisse tomber c'est presque oublié, cet article est faux, comment peuvent-ils se permettre de juger ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas ? J'ai perdu une marraine qui avait l'air chouette et qui avait du caractère… »**

**Draco se détacha de lui pour l'observer, Harry regretta cette perte de chaleur, à ce moment là,Draco souriait et essuyait les dernières larmes. Il posa la tête sur les genoux d'Harry qui rougit.**

**« C'est maman qui tenait les rennes à la maison, Lucius se rangeait toujours avec elle pour les décisions. Une épouse peut faire peur,plus peur que Voldy, c'est ce que me disait Papa…Une fois ,j'ai mis Maman en colère, c'était horrible. Elle m'a déculotté devant les invités pour me donner une fessée, tout ça parce que j'avais fait de la peinture sur sa robe Gucci, Papa n'aimait pas cette robe. Il me l'a donné comme support….hihihi arroseur arrosé ! Maman a découvert le pot aux roses, elle a confisqué sa baguette,ensuite il devait l'emmener dans des restaurants très luxueux, et faire du shopping…. »**

**« aie ! Sachant que ta mère adore ça . »**

**« Ce n'est pas tout, Papa a reçu une fessée de Maman,dans sa chambre bien entendu ; j'avais 5 ans, je n'avais pas très bien compris à l'époque,je pensais…que… arrête de te marrer Harry ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il souriait comme un bienheureux …ne rie pas !»**

**« hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha , je ne savais pas que ma marraine pouvait être comme ça, aussi vive et dynamique….Au moins,tu ne pleures plus… »**

**Ils rirent puis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.**

**« Harry,tu sens bon,la vanille c'est agréable, et ce n'est pas fort. »constata Draco les yeux fermés.**

**Ce dernier sourit,il se rapprocha de Draco qui avait entre temps ouverts les yeux. L'Elu posa sa main sur la joue,il pouvait sentir le souffle de Draco. Encore quelques centimètres les séparaient .**

**« HARRY ! »cria Sirius.**

**Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement,Draco sourit et sortit ,Sirius avait gâché l'instant magique.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Dès le retour des 2 Princes,Draco but son cappuccino, Harry regarda avec passion son verre de jus d'orange.**

**« Aco, t'en as mis du temps, avec Harry. »nota Lily. **

**« Tu lui as fait bisou sur la bouche ? c 'est ça ? c'est ça ? »demanda joyeusement Damiens.**

**Le dit grand frère s'étouffa avec son cappuccino,Harry bu son jus d'orange et se servit un 2ème pour éviter les questions de son parrain, et de ses amis.**

**« Ah ! Sirius, tu as dérangé Harry et c'est EN-TIE-RE-MENT de TA faute, si tu n'avais pas hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge… »énonça Remus qui sirotait son café**

**« Oh ça va ! Alors Harry c'est vrai ? »demanda Sirius.**

**« Et pour embrasser il faut être 2,allez Draco…dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé ! »dit Ginny**

**« Ca suffit,à croire que vous aimez les potins !Le prochain qui parle de ça ,je lui ferrai bouffer ses dents !clair ? »s'écria Draco.**

**Les gryffons grognèrent leur mécontentement sauf Harry qui remercia silencieusement. Seul, Ginny et son radar gay se dit qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Les vacances passèrent très rapidement,et le jour fatidique de la rentrée arriva.**

**Dumbledore et Draco s'étaient arrangés pour que les petiots restent au Square Grimmault pour plus de sécurité,les aux revoirs furent douloureux. Ils avaient convenus que Molly s'occuperait d'eux ,à son grand plus grand plaisir. Draco promit à ses petiots de les faire venir pendant les vacances, mais en attendant, il devait être sage et ne pas abuser de la magie. Dans le Manoir Malefoy, ils pratiquaient la magie à tout va, Lucius avait placé un puissant sort que les services de responsables de l'abus de magie ne pouvaient les détecter.**

**Draco entra dans un compartiment vide et s'installa. Ginny et Harry le rejoignirent avec Ron sauf Hermione qui était préfète et devait se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets. **

**« Ne t'angoisse pas, l'ambiance chez les Gryffondors est chaleureuse » assura Ginny.**

**« Bon, au début,ce sera difficile vu comme tout le monde voudra t'en coller une ou 2 »affirma Ron.**

**« Merci Ron tes paroles me rassure »ironisa Draco.**

**« Oh pas de quoi ! »répondit il.**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas tant que tu es avec moi,il ne t'arrivera rien.. »assura Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**Ron et Ginny se sourirent mutuellement.**

**« Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seuls ? Pas de problème un mot, et on s'éclipse.»taquina Ginny.**

**« Ginny ! »dirent Harry et Draco.**

**« Elle a raison,vous vous comportez comme un couple ! Dommage que les petits ne sont pas là,ils seraient contents Aco »rajouta Ron.**

**« Si Ron vous voit comme un couple, ça fait peur car lui et son sens d'observation…c'est comme toi et la modestie Aco » finit Ginny.**

**Les garçons lui lançaient des regards noirs, pour différentes raisons. Ron, car elle s'était moqué de lui, le 'couple' pour les avoir considéré comme couple.**

**Tout à coup, Pansy , Millicent ,Crabbe et Goyle firent une entrée fracassante.**

**« Alors Draco je te présente mes plus sincères condoléances pour tes parents,qui au passage étaient des taupes » ironisa Pansy.**

**« Maintenant, tu traînes avec Potter l'ennemi public des Serpentards,tu es tombé bien bas… Potter et toi, vous avez un point en commun : vos mères, l'une était une Sang de Bourbe et la tienne n'était même pas humaine…en fait elle était quoi ? une chose non humaine »ricana Millicent.**

**Draco, tétanisé, ne parlait pas ,ce qui énervaient ces adversaires. Ron serrait les poings jusqu'à la jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches. Ginny et Harry les regardaient avec tout le mépris qu'ils éprouvaient envers ces individus.**

**« On t'a rien demander Parkinson, dégage, Draco a plus de valeur que vous… »cria Ron.**

**« Ca c'est la meilleur, Draco tu te caches, derrière ce pauvre Weasley,comme je le dis tu es tombé bien bas…un pauvre,Potter et après c'est Castor la Sang de Bourbe…. »continua Millicent.**

**« Ferme là ! Vous êtes tombés bien bas,vous servez un mégalomane psychopathe albinos à face de Serpent, plus communément appelé Voldemort….Quoi ? Vous tremblez pourtant, c'est votre maître ou plutôt de vos parents,que vous rejoindrez bientôt, nos mères sont mortes pour nous protéger de ce malade.. et les vôtres en feraient elles autant,se battre, prête à mourir pour leurs progénitures ?Non, vos mères servent de mères porteuses de monstres comme Voldemort pour soi disant perpétuer non préserver les Sangs Purs ! »cria Draco.**

**Une aura rouge et or enveloppait Draco qui fit expulser les 4 Serpentards. Il claqua la porte, et se rassit à côté d' Harry.**

**Les Griffons le regardaient avec admiration.**

**« Wouah,à noter, à ce jour, Draco Lucius Malefoy, Maître incontesté des émotions, pète les plombs ! dit Harry.**

**« Le proverbe ou le sage dit **_ne réveillez jamais le dragon qui dort_** » philosopha Ginny.**

**« Non, Ginny. On dit **_ne réveillez jamais le lion qui dort_** » corrigea Harry.**

**« Je trouve que le proverbe de Ginny est bien meilleur ! »répondit Ron.**

**Le dit Draco fit une moue qui fit rire les rouges et ors. Le voyage se passa sans aucun autre accident notable.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Arrivé, au château, Draco s'éloigna laissant les Weasley et Harry entre eux. Nos joyeux Gryffons se retrouvèrent tous à parler à table de leurs vacances,Colin s'extasiait sur ses vacances avec Cédric à la mer,Seamus et Dean étaient partis camper en France. **

**Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son éternel discours sur les règles.**

**« Bien, en cette nouvelle année, le renforcement et la coopération sont mis à l'honneur c'est pourquoi, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle auront les cours en commun.. »**

**Le cri de Ron retentit.**

**« Non, monsieur c'est toujours les mêmes qui se tapent les Serpentards,toujours les Gryffondors !Pourquoi vous les mettez pas avec les Poufsouffles ?Ils s'entendent pas du tout non plus.. !Putain,c'est de l'injustice, l'injusmmmmmmh ! »**

**Hermione avait mis la main sur la bouche pour arrêter la diatribe de Ron, Harry rit discrètement, les lions approuvaient les dires de Ron, en hochant la tête**

**« Monsieur Weasley, le rapprochement des maisons , il faut s'entraider et vos 2 maisons sont les plus rivales ,on ne compte plus les blessés dans l'infirmeries et le nombre de points perdus entre les Serpents et le lions…d'ailleurs, certains ont un abonnement permanent pour l'infirmerie : Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy,Monsieur Cr… »**

**« Monsieur le directeur avec tout le respect que je vous dois , les Gryffondors sont connus pour leur appétit insatiable, abrégez votre discours »siffla Serverus Snape qui s'attira des regards torves des lions.**

**« Oui,Serverus ,alors, pour commencer la forêt interdite est toujours interdite. Nous accueillons un professeur de DCFM Remus Lupin. Ah j'oubliais,exceptionnellement, il y aura un transfert…Ouvrez les portes ! »**

**Draco , s'avança avec légèreté, toutes les filles le regardaient avec envie,ses cheveux blonds lâchés flottaient,on avait l'impression qu'il volait tellement ses pas étaient fluides et légers. Les Serpentards furent sidérés ,certains le traitaient de traître.**

**Draco, s'assit sur le siège et Madame Mac Gonagal posa le choixpeau sur la tête.**

_« Monsieur Malefoy,vous revoilà, j'attendais patiemment votre retour pour vous répartir dans la bonne maison, votre véritable maison. Quel joie de voir que certains Valcofs ont pu survivre au massacre .»_

_« Bon ,au lieu de mes ascendances, mets –moi dans ma véritable maison. »_

**GRYFFONDOR !**

**Ron ,Ginny,Hermione et Harry applaudirent ,les autres étaient beaucoup trop choqués pour exprimer quoi que ce soit. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit entre Ron et Harry. Le silence baignait la salle jusqu'à que Ron leur hurla de vaquer à leur occupation.**

**« Que fout Malefoy ici ? »vociféra Dean.**

**« Tu vois bien qu'il a été transféré ici, ne pose pas de question idiote et mange » répondit Ron.**

**«Vous avez lu les journaux, ses parents étaient des Mangemorts…c'est pas une grande perte qu'ils….. »continua Seamus.**

**Harry lui lança un regard torve.**

**« Un mot de travers sur Draco et ses parents, vous comprendrez le mot douleur ! »menaça Harry.**

**« Bien, mangeons, plus de remarques douteuses, Draco est dans notre maison.. »dit Hermione.**

**Au moment, où la nourriture apparaissaient ,un cri se fit entendre.**

**« Aco ! »**

**Toutes les élèves se figèrent en voyant des jumeaux s'avançaient vers les rouges et ors. Si le professeur des potions parut surpris par leur présence, il affichait un visage neutre et impassible, les autres enseignants affichèrent des mines surprises à Dumbledore qui sourit.**

**Lily et Damiens se mirent sur les genoux de leur grand frère.**

**« Tu nous as manqués Grand frère ! »**

**La table des Gryffondors ne parut pas aussi animé,d'abord Draco Serpentard devient Gryffondor ensuite ces enfants qui débarquent. C'étaient à peu près ce que pensèrent tous les élèves. Plusieurs personnes chuchotaient,les filles poussèrent des **_oh comme ils__sont mignons,depuis quand existent-ils des mini Malefoy _**se demandèrent les garçons.**

**« Monsieur Malefoy, et Monsieur Potter vous viendrez à la fin du repas dans mon bureau. »énonça Albus.**

**« Aco, tu peux me couper ma viande ? »quémanda Lily.**

**Draco s'exécuta ; les Rouges et Ors poussaient quelques soupirs, Lavande gloussa.**

**« Dites, vous 2 comment avez-vous pu venir jusqu'ici sans que personne ne vous accompagne ? »interrogea Hermione.**

**Lily et Damiens se regardèrent puis dirent en cœur.**

**« C'est notre maison ! »**

**Hermione fut sceptique pour la réponse. Ron dévora élégamment sa saucisse, Ginny sourit tout comme Harry mais se posait de plus en plus de questions sur Malefoy et compagnie.**

**« Comment ils s'appellent ces angelots »demanda avidement Lavande.**

**« Maman a dit de ne jamais adresser la parole à des inconnus, surtout aux pim…comment ça s'appelle Damiens ? »**

**« Pimbêche,ou Greluche. »**

**Les Griffons rirent à plein poumon. Draco se mordaient la langue devant l'air renfrogné de Lavande. Harry prit Damiens sur ses genoux,lui donnant la becqueté.**

**« Tu sembles bien les connaître.. Harry»constata Peter.**

**Harry connaissait cette voix grave,le fusilla du regard.**

**« Disons que l'on a apprit à se connaître,et que l'on les a pas rejetés,une fois qu'on a obtenu ce que l'on voulait d'eux Rovens. » dit froidement Harry**

**« Harry,tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup ton copain »dit Damiens avec une voix fluette accompagné d'une moue adorable qui fit fondre les cœurs des 3 tables à part les Serpentards.**

**« En effet, il m'a fait quelque chose de mal.**

**A la fin du repas, les élèves eurent du mal à sortir, la plupart observaient les jumeaux qui s'étaient endormis ;Lily dans les bras de son grand frère et Damiens dans les bras d'Harry.**

**« Circulez,vous bouchez le passage par ici les 1ères années ! »tonna la voix d'Hermione.**

**Les élèves suivirent à contre cœur pour la 1ère fois leurs préfets, laissant Harry et Draco se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.**

**« Draco, qu'ont-ils voulu dire par c'est notre maison ? »**

**Draco tressaillit à la question, et haussa les épaules.**

**« Ne mens pas, tu sais…t'as pas confiance ?Et cette discussion avec le choixpeau, tu mettais du temps . »**

**« Harry, disons que j'aurais dû aller à Gryffondor dès le début, mais c'est mal vu pour un Malefoy d'aller à Gryffondor,un peu comme les Black…Sache que ma place est parmi vous…et mes ascendants » chuchota Draco.**

**Harry voulu en savoir plus mais ils étaient arrivés à leur destination.**

_A suivre_

_Merci à tous les reviewers, j'essayerai de répondre à tous._

_Annonce générale : C'est fini les votes pour les couples adolescents ! _

_Résultats : _

_Blaise/Hermione : 11 voix_

_Willy/Ron : 12 Voix_

_Ce sera donc un Blaise/Hermione et Willy/Ron…Merci pour ceux qui ont voté ! Sachez que pour Remus et Sirius, je ne sais pas encore : Faut il les mettre ensemble ou un OC pour chacun ?Si c'est OC, Précisez le sexe. Merci de m'indiquer votre choix ! A vos souris et cliquez sur le bouton Go !_

_Bisous._

**Je sais ce chapitre est court.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre X : Les jumeaux à Poudlard et 1ers cours.**

**Draco et Harry entrèrent dans l'antre de Dumbledore où ils trouvèrent Molly, le professeur Snape, Lupin et Mac Gonagal qui les invitèrent du regard à s'asseoir. Draco observaient chaque professeur légèrement tendu. Les minutes furent longues où aucuns professeurs ne parlaient jusqu'à ce que Albus sourit et toussota pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

**« Monsieur Malefoy…. »Commença Albus.**

**« Monsieur, je ne les ai pas amenés ici dans ma valise, ou d'une autre façon, je suis surpris qu'ils soient là et…. »Dit Draco**

**Le directeur leva la main pour qu'il se taise et le laisse parler.**

**« Je sais, monsieur Malefoy, ils sont après tout ici chez eux.. »Dit énigmatiquement Dumbledore**

**Draco le remercia d'un sourire, Molly s'avança vers Draco, afin qu'elle reprenne les jumeaux mais une barrière bleue la projeta, Minerva eut juste le temps de métamorphoser quelques meubles en coussins, afin qu'elle atterrisse en douceur. Remus regarda la barrière qui ressemblait plus à un PROTEGO, la couleur était plus foncée, plus bleue marine alors que la 1ère fois.**

**« Ces gosses sont un vrai danger public »siffla Serverus.**

**« Vous n 'êtes pas mieux Parrain »résonna la voix de Draco.**

**Harry pensa sur le moment que ce fut dommage que ce soit Molly qui reçut, ce petit coup et non à Serverus ça lui aurait remis les idées en place.**

**« Allons, allons du calme.. »Raisonna Albus.**

**« Ces modèles réduits n'ont pas de parrains ou de parents proches pour qu'on puisse les refiler, ça encombre » vociféra Serverus.**

**Contre tout attente, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole avant que Draco puisse cracher son venin.**

**« Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Lily et Damiens ne sont pas de meubles de Salon ou des objets, traitez- les avec respect, en une nuit Voldemort et ses sbires leur ont tout pris. Donc, c'est normal qu'ils ne veuillent pas que leur frère s'éloigne d'eux, il représente maintenant leur seule famille. »Argumenta Harry.**

**Personne ne remarqua que Albus Dumbledore shooté au bonbon au citron souriait et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.**

**« Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas »dit Minerva en relevant Molly.**

**« Quoi donc ? »Demanda Remus.**

**« Comment ont-ils réussi à venir ici en transgressant les barrières de Poudlard ? Et celle du 9 ¾ ? »Persista Minerva.**

**Draco observa les tableaux des anciens directeurs, comme par hasard aucun ne dormaient suivant la conversation avec grand intérêt.**

**« Minerva, je vous ai dit qu'ils étaient ici chez eux »continua Albus.**

**« Arrêtez de parler mystérieusement, ça suffit les énigmes, si eux on pu rentrer ça veut dire que Voldy et ses suppôts le peuvent ! »S'énerva Harry.**

**« Non, Harry fais-moi confiance mes petiots ou moi pouvons traversés les barrières de Poudlard car c'est n…. »**

**« Notre maison ça j'avais compris. »Ironisa Harry.**

**« Enfin, un peu de neurones qui fonctionnent dans cette immense matière grise qu'est la vôtre Monsieur Potter. »Répondit Serverus qui reçut des regards noirs et froids de la part de Remus et du concerné.**

**« Draco, parles en à moi, tu sais le danger et moi ça fait un »affirma Harry.**

**« Je te le dirais quand je serai prêt, en attendant revenons à nos dragons (Harry pouffa à cette expression) pour mes loupiots, Molly ne peut pas les garder, ils s'échapperont encore une fois, le mieux c'est qu'il reste avec moi »**

**Si la plupart des adultes Harry y compris étaient scandalisés, Dumbledore sauta de son siège pour s'approcher de Draco.**

**« Vous lisez, dans mes pensées, Monsieur Malefoy, Lily et Damiens resteront avec vous, Serverus ne grimacez pas on dirait que je vous ai donné un mauvais cadeau.»**

**« Vous ne pensez pas Albus, ici avec les élèves et les cours.. »Argumenta Minerva.**

**« Au contraire Minerva, rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit il y a quelques jours.. »**

**« Je pense qu'Albus a raison Minerva, vous aussi vous êtes d'accord Molly ?»Approuva Remus.**

**« Ca me coûte de le dire mais, Poudlard est un bon foyer pour eux et Draco »accepta Molly avec résignation.**

**Serverus soupira et accepta à contre cœur que les gosses restent avec eux.**

**« Bon, puisque tout le monde approuve facilement mon idée merveilleuse et fabuleuse (on entendit quelques grognements), je vous ai préparé un petit appartement à côté de la grosse dame, pas très loin à un étage au-dessus, avec un tableau représentant une sirène.**

**Vous choisirez votre mot de passe,en ce qui concerne les cours les petits resteront dans la chambre avec une nourrice ,voyons voir quelle personne pourrait faire une parfaite nourrice,Serverus ?. »**

**« Ah, non, non, non, non, et non pas de gamins, on paye à enseigner à vos stupides Gryffondors, à des pleurnichards de Poufsouffle et à des cervelles en puissance de Serdaigle ! »**

**Minerva regarda d'un air torve Serverus, à cause de l'insulte pour ces élèves et sourit d'un air mauvais.**

**« Si, mes souvenirs sont exacts et ils le sont toujours, vos élèves sont à votre image aussi tordus que leur directeur de maison Serverus, vos serpents vicieux de Serpentards sont aussi doués qu'un Magyar à pointe dans un magasin de porcelaine. »**

**Molly pouffa, Remus contempla le plafond qui était très intéressant, Draco et Harry cachèrent leurs visages dans le cou des jumeaux.**

**Serverus grogna et renifla avec dédain. Albus suça un bonbon au citron.**

**« Bon, allez vous couchez demain les Gryffondors ont potion avec les Serpentards demain ? Ce sera une merveilleuse et fantastique journée. Pour la nourrice, je propose que Sirius les garde, Molly pouvez-vous le prévenir par poudre de cheminette qu'il a un job à Poudlard ? Ah, j'oubliais l'essentiel, Harry tu le guideras les 1ers jours, je t'avais complètement oublié avec cette histoire.»Chantonna Albus.**

**Harry et Draco sortirent de la pièce avec leurs précieux trésors et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement.**

**Arrivé à destination, Harry déposa Damiens sur le lit,Draco préféra les changeait lui-même, il raccompagna Harry lui souhaitant un bonne nuit et un merci pour ce qu'il avait rapporté à Serverus et fit un bisou rapide sur la joue, rentrant rapidement dans la chambre.**

**Il ne vit pas le sourire d'Harry.**

**En entrant dans sa salle commune, Hermione, Ron, et Ginny l'attendaient de pied ferme, ce qui signifierait une discussion à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper. Il eut juste le temps de poser son postérieur qu'il fut assailli de questions de la part d'Hermione et Ginny.**

**« Eh oh, calmos les filles, il n'entend pas une seule de vos questions »dit Ron.**

**« Merci Ron de les avoir arrêter avec leur artilleries de questions. »**

**« Bon, que te voulait Lemon-man ? »Demanda Ginny.**

**« Ginny un peu de respect pour le directeur de l'école »corrigea Hermione.**

**« C'était plus pour Draco et ses petiots, ils resteront ici, maintenant fin de discussion allez bonne nuit »dit d'une traite Harry qui se leva.**

**« Pas si vite, mon coco, pose tes fesses sur le canapé, tu vas tout nous expliquer à commencer par le début et ton sourire niais » clarifia Hermione.**

**Harry prit une longue inspiration.**

**« Bien, vous ne m'interromprez pas hein ? Les jumeaux ont réussi à entrer à Poudlard. »**

**« Merci Harry, pour cette information inutile… »**

**« Hermione, heureusement que j'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre, ça fait plaisir des gens qui écoutent…donc, les petits sont rentrés car c'est leur maison, ne me posez pas de questions dessus Draco et Dumby. (Regard noir d'Hermione) le dirlo (re-regard noir d'Hermione) Dumbledore et Draco savent de quoi il s'agit….le dirlo a décidé que Lily et Damiens resteraient avec une nourrice Sirius mon parrain…. »**

**« Et merde, pourquoi il ne les a pas accepté qu'ils aillent en cours, j'aurai bien ri, pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle.. » soupira Ginny**

**« Mais comment ils ont pu franchir les barrières… »Se demandait Ron.**

**« Je pense que ça a rapport avec les Valcofs si seulement on en savait plus sur eux »pesta Hermione.**

**« Par contre, vous avez loupez la petite rixe entre Mac Go et Snape c 'était trop fort…j'crois que demain on va s'en prendre plein la tête… »Soupira Harry.**

**« C'est pas tout, mais Hermione, Ginny, je veux mes 8 heures de sommeil »se plaignit Ron.**

**Et c'est sur cette dernière parole qu'ils montèrent se coucher.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le lendemain, Harry et Ron s'étaient levés les premiers afin qu'ils puissent accompagner, Draco et les jumeaux à la Grande Salle. Ils attendaient les filles dans leur salle commune.**

**« Rah, j'ai faim moi, et on se farcit les Serpentards dès le 1er cours,en plus avec Snape, le monde est injuste, non Dumby est injuste envers nous… »**

**« Je me demande si Draco est réveillé »**

**« Comme si la métamorphose, les potions et les DCFM ça ne suffisait pas, il nous les faut dans tous les cours Ry tous, tu te rends compte ! »**

**« Je me demande quel appart' il lui a donné, surtout qu'avec celui-ci, aucune personne n'avait réussi à l'ouvrir en y pensant, des rumeurs circulent comme quoi cette appartement appartenait à Godric Gryffondor… »**

**Ron remarqua qu'Harry ne l'écoutait pas, décida de faire autrement.**

**« Oh ! Peter fait du rentre dedans à Draco. »**

**Harry se retourna aussi vite qu'il pu, dégainant sa baguette, cherchant du regard les 2 protagonistes mais ne vit que Ron.**

**« Enfin, tu m'écoutes, tu réagis dès qu'il s'agit de Malefoy, à noter, je vais le dire à Ginny qui peut-être….. »**

**« NON ! Non Ron, tu … »**

**Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Hermione, Ginny, Lavande, Padma Seamus, Dean, Colin et Neville débarquaient dans la pièce.**

**« Hello, tout le monde ! Quelle belle journée !» chantonna Colin.**

**« Nouvelle de l'année Harry et Ron se sont levés avant Hermione, c'est un scoop, une 1ère, la nouvelle du siècle ! »s'exclama Ginny**

**Ron grogna pendant que les autres Griffons rirent à cœur joie.**

**« Vous vous rendez compte, on se coltine Malefoy, le putain sexy d'aristo qui nous déteste, le chouchou de Serverus ! »Déclara Seamus.**

**« Sexy ? Tu le trouves Sexy, Seamus »gronda Dean.**

**« Mais quoi ? Avouez qu'il a un de ces putains de cul ! »Rajouta Seamus ignorant le regard noir de son petit copain.**

**« Mouais, je préfère quand même Cédric, Malefoy est trop blond, il me fait penser à une poupée Barbie. »Dit Colin en regardant encore une photo où Cédric lui faisait quelques œillades suggestives.**

**« Malefoy et les Serpentards, quel cadeau empoisonné »surenchérit Neville.**

**« Au contraire, je pense que ça peut-être intéressant, il améliora le niveau de certains en potions pour toi Neville ou Harry ou Ron, il ne faut pas compter trop sur moi »ajouta Hermione excédée.**

**Ron se redressa et sourit aux lions jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**« J'y pense, Malefoy pourrait nous faire gagner des points en potions ou en sortilèges c'est le meilleur, et puis Harry, il nous manque un poursuiveur, rah imagine la tête de ces serpents s'il jouait dans notre équipe hé hé hé »énonça Ron de manière machiavélique, tout en se frottant les mains.**

**Les Rouges et Ors réfléchirent à l'idée de Ron, tous pensèrent que c'était une bonne arme en utilisant Malefoy pour faire enrager les Serpentards et leur directeur. Hermione désapprouvait cette stratégie en secouant la tête.**

**Draco choisit ce moment d'entrer avec Lily et Damiens.**

**« Harry est là, tu viens on va manger »dit Damiens en prenant la main du Survivant. Lily se précipita vers son frère, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il répondit simplement par 'oh'. Lily prit la main de son grand frère, qui lui suppliait du regard de ne pas le mettre dans une situation inconfortable, mais cette dernière était têtue, elle avança la main vers Harry.**

**« Tenez-vous la main comme papa et Maman »dirent ils en cœur.**

**Harry rougit, Ron ricana les autres étaient trop abasourdis, pour parler.**

**« Non, Lily, Damiens…on descend à la Grande salle »prononça fermement Draco.**

**Les petits protestèrent mais le regard que lança Draco signifiait qu'il ne voulait plus entendre cette histoire. Personne ne remarqua le sourire diabolique de Ginny.**

**« Radar gay mis en place étape n°1 : découvrir les sentiments de ces 2 là, encore du travail pour super Ginny »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Draco essayait de ne pas porter l'attention sur lui et ses jumeaux, mais Lily et Damiens ne semblaient pas d'accord. Ils voulaient qu'on s'occupe d'eux pour un oui ou pour un non. Râlant, le fait que leur frère resterait loin d'eux pour se rendre en cours, ils boudaient.**

**« Allez Lily, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, j'ai des cours, Sirius va vous garder, il est gentil et…. »Commença Draco.**

**« Veux pas, veux Aco, ou Harry ou Mignonne » dirent en cœur les loupiots.**

**« Lily, Damiens arrêtez, nous avons des cours, et puis on déjeunera ensemble à midi, hein ? »Trépignait d'impatience Draco.**

**Les petits se rangèrent à cet ultime argument. **

**« Hé Draco, tu te mets avec moi en potion ? Car moi je suis une nullité, comme ça Snape, ne pourra pas me critiquer »énonça Harry.**

**« Non, Draco tu te mets avec moi, moi il peut pas m'encadrer »argumenta Ron.**

**« Non, Ron, moi je suis pour lui le mini James Potter qu'il n'aime pas et se venge en me foutant des heures de colles à tout va, donc c'est logique que Dray se mette avec moi, tu te mettras avec Hermione. Point barre »contra Harry.**

**« Non, Neville est mon partenaire, pour éviter qu'il nous explose des chaudrons et nous fasse une potion dont il a le secret »énonça Hermione tout en lisant un livre de potion.**

**Draco avait suivit l'échange, en souriant.**

**« Imagine qu'il nous dise **_Comme le directeur l'a annoncé dans son discours, le renforcement des maisons et tout le tralala qui va avec, j'ai eu l'idée merveilleuse de faire travailler un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ne protestez pas. De toute façon, pour les Gryffondors ça ne peut-être que bénéfique vu le niveau de certains. »_**Déclara Ron****en imitant la voix de Serverus.**

**Les Rouges et ors rirent un bon coup, Draco s'arrêta pour calmer l'ambiance.**

**« Ron, il est capable de faire ça, n'oublie pas que le professeur Snape est un Serpentard Sadique » énonça Draco sérieusement.**

**Les rires firent place à un silence quasi religieux, chacun était dans ses pensées.**

**« Parles pas de malheur ! Dray. »Supplia le Survivant avec une moue adorable.**

**« D'accord, Il existe des Serpentards fréquentables…n'est-ce pas Ginny ? »Interrogea Draco.**

**Ginny n'entendit pas la question trop occuper à regarder Théodore qui racontait à Blaise et à William une blague. Elle fut appelée 2 ou 3 fois par Draco, mais ce dernier détestant être ignoré, se leva et se planta devant elle, de telle manière qu'elle ne puisse plus voir le Serpentard.**

**« Quoi ? Tu me gènes à rester là ! Bouges ton postérieur, j'observais quelqu'un »excéda Ginny.**

**« Je sais, j'essayais de capter ton attention depuis un certain temps. Sache que je suis un Malefoy doublé d'un Black, je déteste qu'on m'ignore ! » Exposa Draco calmement.**

**« Vraiment, toi alors, que me veux-tu ? » soupira Ginny.**

**« Ne roule pas des yeux, ça m'énerve, (Ginny recommence juste pour l'énerver) arrête ! Ce soir, tu es libre ? Non pas pour un rendez-vous, mais pour venir dans l'appart' ? »**

**« Mouais, et le mot de passe ? »**

**« Je te le donnerai en fin de journée, maintenant tu peux mater Théodore Nott »cria Draco, afin que le concerné entende.**

**Draco retourna à sa place et pressa les jumeaux de finir, avant que Ginny rouge de rage lui en fasse voir des pommes vertes et des pas mûres.**

**Sirius entra dans la Grande Salle, pour récupérer les petits encore une fois, ils s'accrochèrent à Draco, afin qu'ils ne parte pas en cours. **

**« Nan veux pas »cria Lily.**

**« Ouh, je plains ses tympans, on ne souhaite même pas ça à son ennemi »raisonna Colin.**

**« Veux pas, Aco reste avec nous ! »Hurla Damiens.**

**Les Pichets de jus d'orange explosèrent, ainsi que les verres. Les fourchettes se dirigèrent vers les élèves, les couteaux se plantèrent dans la cape de Serverus, qui fut collés au mur.**

**« Ces mioches sont de véritables dangers publics ! » siffla Serverus.**

**Certains reçurent du jus d'orange sur leurs vêtements, Dumbledore essaya de réparer les dégâts.**

**« Chut, Lily, Damiens calmez-vous, c'est fini, je ne vais pas partir pour toujours, là chut » dit Draco en les berçant.**

**La plupart des élèves s'étaient mis sous la table, Harry se releva le 1er pour apercevoir que les objets se reposaient doucement à leur place. Draco continuait à parler doucement, les rassurant de paroles douces, et les donna à Sirius trop choqué par la puissance de ces mômes, n'avançait pas.**

**« Sirius, fais attention à eux ! »**

**« Oui…oui, comptes sur moi, au fait bravo pour Snivellus collait au mur »chantonna Sirius.**

**Ils partirent tous les 3 vers l'appartement de Draco ; ce dernier se retourna pour voir le résultat d'une crise de larmes, la salle était belle à voir, à croire qu'il y avait eu une bataille de nourriture, seul Dumbledore souriait.**

**Harry se précipita vers Draco qui le fixa surpris.**

**« Draco, tes yeux, ils sont….. »**

**« De quel couleurs ! Dis –les moi ! » Paniqua Draco.**

**« De couleur or pure… »Souffla la voix d'Harry.**

**Draco ferma les yeux pendant au moins 1 minutes et les rouvrirent, à la stupéfaction de l'Elu, ses yeux devinrent gris.**

**« Ils sont gris maintenant ? »Questionna Draco.**

**« Oui »répondit abasourdi Harry.**

**Les élèves Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers Draco, Colin prit des photos de Serverus scotché au mur, ce qui lui valut un regard froid et noir du Maître des potions.**

**« C'était génial, Malefoy, on a perdu 20 minutes de cours c'est génial »sourit Seamus.**

**« Colin, donnes-moi une double de la photo de Snape accroché au mur, il faudra en faire des posters, ou des cartes… »Réfléchit Ron.**

**« Pas de problème ! » rit Colin.**

**Hermione donna des coups de coudes à Ron et Colin.**

**« Bon sang, vous ne pensez pas que notre cher et grand vénéré professeur de potions qui nous aime, ne va rien dire, en cours je vous conseille d'être discret surtout toi Harry ou Ron, il va pas nous louper, vous verrez ce sera l'Enfer à l'état pur ! » dit Hermione.**

**« Hermione, c'est déjà l'Enfer »remarqua Ron.**

**« Tu n'as rien compris, c'est comme si …. Si.. S'il n'y avait plus de dessert sucré et qu'on te donne qu'un yaourt pour dessert »exposa Hermione.**

**Ron hurla à l'injustice et à l'enfer. Les autres lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension.**

**« C'est plus simple d'expliquer certaines choses à Ron, en utilisant des métaphores de nourriture ou sucreries.. »Expliqua Hermione.**

**Un 'oh' général retentit. Harry observait toujours Draco qui fermait et rouvrait les yeux frénétiquement. Le Survivant posa la main sur son épaule, il sursauta un instant.**

**« Tu m'as fait peur, avant que tu ne poses une question, je t'expliquerai ce soir, allons rejoindre les autres. »**

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Les Lions applaudirent l'exploit de Draco et de ses jumeaux. Blaise, Théo et Willy se dirigèrent vers eux.**

**« Vous ferez mieux d'aller en cours à moins que vous voulez perdre des centaines de points »affirma Willy.**

**« Snape ne vous a pas à la côte, tiens Dumby le décroche du mur allons en cours, il va être exécrable avec vous » annonça Blaise.**

**« Oh on a l'habitude, une remarque acerbe de plus ou de moins nous fait ni chaud ni froid, on est immunisé »répondit Hermione.**

**« Oh la 1ère en toute catégorie joue les rebelles ? J'aime les filles de caractère »dit Blaise en s'approchant d'Hermione qui rougissait.**

**Blaise s'éloigna avec Willy mais apercevant que Théodore ne le suivait mais draguer ouvertement Ginny, il lui tira les oreilles.**

**« Tu la dragueras plus tard là on a potion, c'est pas possible, tu ne sais pas attendre, sache mon ami la patience est une vertu »**

**« La vertu n'est pas le synonyme de la chasteté féminine ? »Ironisa Théo.**

**« T'es irrécupérable »prononça Willy.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Arrivé dans les cachots, les Gryffondors ne firent aucun bruit, attendant leur de bourreau de professeur qui fit une entrée spectaculaire, en virevoltant les pans de sa cape noir. Serverus Snape se dirigeait vers son bureau.**

**« Pourquoi les trois 1ers rangs des stupides Gryffondors sont vides ? » claqua la voix du redouté professeur.**

**Les élèves furent silencieux, mais serrés les poings.**

**« J'ai posé une question, il me semble, j'exige une réponse….pas de réponse pour vos cerveaux atrophiés ? Bien, Potter et Malefoy au 1er rang, non tout compte fait comme le disait notre si cher directeur rien ne vaut l'entente entre les maisons, un stupide lion avec un être intelligent que sont les Serpentards . »Ironisa Serverus.**

**Draco se leva vers Serverus et lui donna un coup de poing, qui le fit saigner Ron sourit, et Harry détourna la tête afin que le professeur ne le voit en train de se payer sa tête. Hermione secoua la tête.**

_Mini POV Hermione._

_Les ennuis, on aura des ennuis. Ca sent le roussi. Pourquoi tu l'as frappé Draco, dès le 1er jour, tu te fais distinguer._

_Fin du mini POV d'Hermione_

**« Vous vous prenez pour qui ? A ce que je sache, j'étais un Serpentard et maintenant, je suis un Gryffondor, et vous osez m'insulter ! Mais ça ne va pas là-haut quelques neurones sont défectueux ? »**

**« Monsieur Malefoy, retournez à votre place et parlez-moi correctement je suis votre professeur »**

**« Parlez- moi correctement, je vous retourne ce conseil, je suis un élève et je mérite le respect, et vous (regarde les Serpentards) arrêtez de vous cachez derrière votre directeur de maison et de ricaner bêtement. »**

**« Bien parlé !»Dit Ron.**

**« Monsieur Malefoy, cessez de vous donnez en spectacle, je vous retire…. »**

**« Vous savez quoi,je quitte votre cours, retirez autant de point que vous voulez nous les récupérons au Quiddicht ou dans les autres matières…ne pensez même pas à une retenue,je ne mettrais pas les pieds dans les cachots, je préfère apprendre seul ! Tant que vous n'avez pas un comportement de professeur, tu rêves Parrain, que mon royal postérieur se pose sur une de ces chaise, eh les Griffons moi je peux vous enseigner pas en jouant les oiseaux de mauvais augure…Qui m'aime me suivent… »**

**Harry fut le 1er à se lever, suivi de Ron, et du reste des garçons. Hermione se leva en dernière ramassa ses affaires en regardant le professeur Snape. Willy applaudit devant le courage des lions, avec Blaise et Théo. Serverus ne savait plus où se mettre, mais se reprit.**

**« J'enlève 250 points à Gryffondors et j'avertirai vos parents…sachez que le directeur sera au courant de cette affaire Messieurs, Miss Granger une élève aussi brillante que vous…. »**

**« C'est maintenant que vous me remarquez ? »Vociféra Hermione.**

**« Parrain, veux-tu les lunettes d'Harry pour y voir clair? »Ironisa Draco.**

**« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je m'adresse à Miss Granger. »**

**Hermione sourit à Draco et à ses camarades et planta un regard de pure haine à son ex-professeur.**

**« Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois (Lequel ? dit Ron), je me suis investi beaucoup dans vos cours en essayant de participer, j'ai plus d'intelligence que certains de vos ô grands aimés Serpentards ! »**

**« Sur ce, Son Altesse et Sa Cour se retirent »Dit Draco en faisait une courbette.**

**Les Griffons partirent en direction du parc où Lily, Damiens et Sirius les fixaient sans rien comprendre, ils se posèrent sur l'herbe, félicitèrent Draco et son courage. Seul, Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains. Harry rapporta toute l'histoire à Sirius qui éclata de rire.**

**« Non, mes parents vont me trucider… »Gémit Hermione**

**« Draco avait raison, il n'a pas à nous traiter de la sorte, l'histoire va faire le tour de l'école. »Accentua Ron. **

**« Ta mère Ron ta mère quand elle va savoir, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire tout ça »gémit Hermione**

**« Je me porte garant, je prends la responsabilité et puis je peux enseigner les potions, eh j'y pense Sirius tu étais bon en potions, tu pourras nous l'enseigner aux autres années,pendant que je ne serai pas là »dit Draco.**

**« Il faut faire passer le message aux autres années de notre maison de ne pas aller chez Snape. »Nota Harry.**

**« Je veux bien être votre prof', et puis tu pourras surveiller les jumeaux en leur mettant un sort de protection.»Dit Sirius.**

**Durant l'heure de potions les lions jouaient à toutes sorte de jeux, réconfortant Hermione qui pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal.**

_A suivre.._

_Une review ?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XI : La Vérité ou secret dévoilé**

**Les Lions étaient de retour pour le cours de Métamorphose où Mac Gonagal les accueillit avec un petit sourire, le cours se déroulait bien jusqu'à la fin.**

**« Les Serpentards peuvent se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour se restaurer, mes élèves et moi devons discuter, sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec le professeur Snape »**

**Les Verts et Argent partirent en retraite, sauf que Blaise, Théo et Willy restèrent.**

**« Messieurs, vous pouvez partir, il n'y a aucune raison que vous restiez ici, je voudrais parler à mes élèves de ma maison. Allez déjeuner ! »**

**« Madame, on veut juste,vous donnez notre point de vue sur cet incident »déclara Willy.**

**« Soit, Commencez votre récit »**

**« Bon, tout commence par notre directeur de maison qui blâme les Gryffondors, mais Draco ex-Serpentard émérite et nouveau Gryffondor ne l'a pas supporté.. »commença Blaise.**

**« Il lui a donné un direct ,un coup de poing dans sa Face...euh je veux dire au visage,c'était à mon avis, le meilleur moment »sourit Théo.**

**« Ensuite, Dray ex-Prince de Serpentard a lancé une violente diatribe sur son ex-directeur de maison, il est parti la tête haute et les lions l'ont suivi. Fin »finit Willy.**

**La directrice de maison observait tour à tour ses élèves et les élèves de Serpentards qui semblaient vouer une admiration envers les Gryffondors et de leur témérité. Elle soupira,et congédia les 3 Serpentards. Blaise fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, et un bisou sur la joue de cette dernière qui ne savait plus où se mettre et faire à part rougir comme une Poufsouffle de 1ère année. Dès qu'ils sortirent, Minerva regarda ses élèves sévèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.**

**« N'êtes-vous pas conscient de vos actes Monsieur Malefoy ? A peine arrivé, vous mettez le zouk dans votre maison et fait perdre 250 points !250 !Je me demande si on va avoir la coupe cette année….. »dit pensivement Minerva.**

**Draco ainsi que les Gryffondors furent sidérés par la remarque de leur directrice, elle pensait au Quiddicht et au blason de son équipe.**

**« Euh…Madame » interpella Harry.**

**« Rah, ce Serverus toujours le même, perdre des points à Gryffondor mais faire gagner des points à sa maison….Oh j'étais dans mes pensées, en ce qui vous concerne, vous tous, vous présenterez des excuses à Monsieur Snape oralement.. »**

**« Tu crois que le P.A.R.D.O.N. ça marche ?»chuchota Ron à Draco qui sourit en pensant à ses petiots.**

**« Vous vous rendrez à son cours et vous lui présenterez des excuses, est-ce clair ? Les potions sont une matière importante dans la vie futur d'un sorcier quelque soit le métier.. »tonna la voix de Minerva.**

**« Madame Mac Gonagal, vous pourriez lui parler sur sa façon d'enseigner, il est là pour nous élever pas nous rabaisser, personne ne s'améliora s'il nous casse (Casse ?questionna Minerva) je veux dire nous blâme, et fait des éloges comme pas possible sur sa maison. »clarifia Hermione.**

**Les Griffons approuvaient vivement les dires d'Hermione en hochant la tête.**

**« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire,mais excusez-vous au prochain cours, pas de débordement Monsieur Malefoy ? Je vous conseille de présenter des excuses à votre Parrain. »**

**« Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas »**

**« Eh bé, il va apprendre, je me souviens vous êtes un Black et un Black ça s'excuse »**

**« Non ! »**

**« Quelle tête de mule ! allez manger. »soupira Minerva.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Au déjeuner, plusieurs Serdaigles,et Poufsouffles félicitèrent les Gryffondors d'avoir tenu tête au redoutable professeur de potions. Lily et Damiens pour l'occasion embêter Harry.**

**« Harry, Aco, a dit que tu viendras ce soir ? c'est un Rendez-vous d'amoureux ? »demandèrent innocemment les jumeaux.**

**Draco toussa et fit des signes à Hermione afin qu'elle tape dans son dos, la salle était anormalement silencieuse comme par hasard. Fait spectaculaire à Poudlard, Ron arrêta de manger, Ginny se mit en mode radar gay,Hermione ferma son livre arithmancie. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi rouge.**

**« Alors Harry, cette fois-ci tu l 'embrasseras comme il faut sur la bouche comme eux »dit Damiens en pointant du doigt Dean et Seamus.**

**Draco retrouva sa respiration entre temps.**

**« Damiens, ne montre pas du doigt… »débuta Draco**

**« C'est mal poli, on sait, tu nous le dis des millions de fois »soupirèrent les jumeaux.**

**« Eh,vous(s'adresse à toute la grande salle) occupez- vous de vos assiettes !Le spectacle est terminé ! »cria Draco.**

**« Il n'a pas encore commencé ! »Hurla Blaise.**

**Draco se leva et le fusilla du regard, Blaise fit sembler de trembler.**

**« Occupes-toi de ton assiette merde ! »répondit Draco.**

**Il se rassit. Les occupants de la pièce reprirent leur activité.**

**« Aco,T'as dit un gros mot »nota Lily.**

**« On a pas le droit ! »compléta Damiens.**

**« Nettoies ta bouche avec du savon !»grondèrent Lily et Damiens.**

**La table des lions explosèrent de rire,jetant des coups d'œil moqueur à Draco. Harry essaya de ne pas rire mais c'était peine perdue,Hermione se cachait derrière son livre,Ron tapait du poing la table. Draco bouda dans son coin. Jamais un déjeuner ne fut aussi dynamique et jovial, ils en oubliaient Voldemort et ses Sbires.**

_**Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Bella et Voldy sautez ce passage**_

**En parlant, du grand mégalomane de tous les temps, nommé par certains Voldemort ou le Lord Noir,et d'autres Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ou tu sais qui ,et les plus téméraire Voldy ou psychopathe de l'année champion en toute catégorie en crimes en tout genre, se prélassait dans son lit au côté de sa fidèle Mangemorte mégalomane Bellatrix qui embrassait son torse avec délectation( beurk). **

**Voldemort poussait quelques soupirs de contentement( qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête de former un couple aussi beurk). **

**Elle se mit à califourchon sur son amant mais, il l'a stoppa net.**

**« Quand est l'anniversaire de ce bâtard de Draco ? »**

**« 22 Septembre. Le Valcof qui sommeille en lui se réveillera,de toute façon ,j'ai mon fils là-bas, il nous donnera les informations nécessaires. Que veux-tu faire de cette créature ?»**

**« Draco portera mon héritier, il sera puissant aussi puissant que moi,Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient les plus forts et les plus vigoureux,étant un descendant direct de Salazar et Draco un descendant indirect mais tout aussi puissant….un enfant né entre nos 2sangs …c'est la survie des Sang Pur ma Belle »**

**Il l'embrassa férocement meurtrissant ses lèvres.**

**_Fin du couple Voldy/Bella le plus hideux que j'ai créé_**

**A la fin de la journée, Draco attendait dans son appartement ses futurs invités. Lily et Damiens dormaient déjà. Pour une 1ère journée, il avait fait 20points à sa maison en sortilèges et 10 points en arithmancie. Pour sa plus grande surprise, Draco fut pris au Quiddicht en tant que poursuiveur, d'ailleurs pour lui, c'était le meilleur poste.**

_Flash-back_

_A la fin des cours Harry convoqua toute son équipe, pour la sélection de joueur au poste de poursuiveur. Draco s'était présenté, ce qui avait étonné quelques Gryffondors. Draco fit une prestation merveilleuse, sur son nimbus 2001,trompant ses adversaires en effectuant des acrobaties très dangereuses._

_« On a notre poursuiveur,j'ai hâte du match contre les Serpentard »s'exista Ron_

_« Tu as raison, il a une prestance sur son balais, de l'assurance »affirma Harry le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Harry, pour le 1er match contre les Serpentards, concentres-toi sur le vif et non les fesses et l'allure de Draco, ouais il est beau mais stop pas de fantasmes pendant le match ! »gronda Ron._

_Le Capitaine de Quiddicht grommela à son meilleur ami de se mêler de ses affaires. Draco atterrit et sauta de son balais._

_« Alors ? »_

_« Bienvenue dans l'équipe Draco, les entraînements c'est le mercredi soir de 16h00à 17h30 »annonça Harry entendant la main._

_Draco n'hésita pas et la serra._

_« Hein, dans 10 jours on va manger du serpent hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah »déclara Ron malicieusement en se frottant les mains._

_Draco et Harry partirent discrètement comme le reste de l'équipe, s'inquiétant pour leur gardien._

_Fin du Flash-back_

**En y repensant, Draco sourit devant la simplicité de Ronald Weasley. A ce moment là, La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Hermione avec un calepin et une plume, Ron avec des sucreries et des boissons, Ginny venant les bras ballants comme Harry. Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils.**

**« alors, dis-nous tout sur les Valcofs, j'ai essayé de faire des recherches mais, je n'ai pas grand chose »soupira Hermione.**

**« Bien, Les Valcofs sont des cousins à Godric Gryffondor…vous êtes d'ailleurs dans ses appartements, seul un descendant ou un membre de sa famille peut y vivre, vous ,vous êtes conviés à mon antre. »**

**Les Rouges et Ors écarquillaient les yeux, Hermione analysa un tableau où il écrit gravé **

_**Godric Gryffondor**_

_**Fondateur de Poudlard**_

**Godric avait l'air assez efféminé ressemblant étrangement à Draco,à part les yeux des yeux verts émeraude. Un mélange d'Harry et de Draco en fait pensa Hermione.**

**« Je le savais !Harry, Ron, Ginny, vous vous rendez compte, nous avons un descendant de Godric ! Mais, pourquoi es-tu allé à Serpentard ? »**

**« A ça, je vous explique, dans la famille à Black et Malefoy, tous leurs membres sont passés dans cette maison,qu'ils considèrent comme la meilleure Malefoy ou un Black à Gryffondor c'est mal vu…ma mère comme elle a été adopté, on lui a fait en sorte qu'elle aille à Serpentard, Narcissa a changé juste pour la fierté de ses parents adoptifs,mais quel ironie du sort que Sirius Black entre dans la cage aux lions ? »**

**« Ta mère n'est pas une Black ?elle est quoi au juste ? »demanda avidement Ron**

**« Je ne sais pas, elle a été élevé parmi les moldu, dans un orphelinat jusqu'à 2 ans, elle avait des pouvoirs trop puissant alors on l'a enlevé les Black voyant une occasion, pour devenir plus fort l'ont adoptée. »**

**« Comment ont-ils su que c'était une Valcof ? »questionna Harry.**

**« Les yeux…nos yeux deviennent couleur or, c'est le 1er signe distinctifs, après ce sont nos ailes blanches qu'on reçoit le jour de nos 16 ans, notre héritage,. Les Valcofs ressemblent de près à des Veelas,mais notre différentes sont nos ailes blanches. On appelle souvent les Valcofs, les anges déchus. »**

**« J'ai hâte de voir tes ailes »dit joyeusement Ginny.**

**« Mais, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est Mamie je crie contre les sorciers d'origine moldu, dès qu'elle a su que ta mère était une Valcof… »commença Harry.**

**« Mamie Black voulait qu'elle soit une Mangemorte et qu'elle épouse Serverus. Mariage qui n'a pas eu lieu. Les Snape et les Black sont très proches, généralement , les parents marient leurs enfants Black avec les Snape. Mais, elle a choisi pour compagnon Lucius Malefoy, quel choc ça a été dans la famille. Mais, ma famille du côté Black, dès ma naissance,on dit que c'était Serverus le parrain. Narcissa a piqué une crise de nerfs et a coupé les ponts avec ma famille. Maman n'aimait pas Serverus, mais lui oui. Ca a été un coup dur pour Serverus, Mère détestait les Snape. Les Malefoy et les Snape s'entendaient à merveille mais pas avec les Black. Mère a fait sa révolution en épousant Lucius et donner comme prénom Draco, qui était l'un des Valcofs des plus puissants et frère de sang à Godric…Mère aime faire chier le monde »dit rêveusement Draco.**

**Les Lions se regardèrent et sourirent. Décidément, cette Narcissa cachait bien son jeu.**

**« Pour en revenir, par rapport au Potter, Narcissa a dit à Lily qu'elle était une Mangemorte contre son gré , elle a commençait à espionner les Mangemorts et plus particulièrement Serverus, car à cette époque c'était un Mangemort pur et dur…mais la suite vous la connaissez,il s'est repenti et blablabla. **

**Harry sais-tu pourquoi Mère a été choisi comme ta marraine ?(Harry fit non de la tête) C'est elle qui t'a aidé Lily a accouché. Les Hôpitaux étaient surchargés, mais il y avait beaucoup de Mangemorts parmi le personnel. » soupira Draco.**

**Harry avait les larmes aux, sa marraine qui a pris des risques d'énormes risques pour sa mère et son père et pour sa naissance. Elle en avait payé le prix de sa vie pour lui et Draco,Lily et Damiens. Voldemort allait dégusté le jour de la bataille finale,pas de quartier pour le Démon Voldemort jura t-il.**

**Hermione posa la main sur l'épaule pour signifier qu'il n'était plus seul. Ginny s'essuya rapidement les yeux, Ron fixait Draco d'un œil neuf.**

**« Quels sont les pouvoirs des Valcofs avec leur moitié ? »demanda Ginny**

**« Oh , beaucoup de choses. Une fois réunit, nos magies se mélangeront,nos âmes ne feront plus qu'un, nos pouvoirs augmentent, je serai capable de savoir ce qu'il ressent et vice versa,on sera télépathe, et surtout nous comblerons les lacunes de l'un et de l'autre, je serai complètement dépendant de lui ou d'elle,mais je crois que mon compagnon est un mec,je commence à ressentir son odeur sucrée et vanillés. Je sais, parmi les garçons il y a Harry et ce Peter Rovens. J'en saurai plus une fois que j'obtiendrais mon héritage. »**

**Harry releva la tête si vite, Hermione laissa tombé son calepin, Ginny sourit. **

**« choisis Ry, c'est un bon parti, yeux couleurs émeraude, grand sorcier puissant… »déclara Ron .**

**« Ron, je ne suis pas un produit de vente,et puis c'est Draco qui choisira son compagnon et c'est définitif, je ne peux pas interférer. » remarqua Harry **

**« Mais, Harry a toutes ses chances hein dis Draco ? »gémit Hermione**

**« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Hermione. »répondit Harry.**

**Draco sourit puis embrassa Harry sur la joue.**

**« Harry a une plus forte odeur plus proche de ma moitié et j'en perds la tête Harry »souffla Draco.**

**Harry rougit fortement, il était soulagé, il avait une chance avec Draco. Les battements de son cœur battaient fortement et rapidement. Draco s'assit par terre, s'adossant sur les jambes du Survivant. Hermione et Ginny sourirent face au comportement de futur couple. Ron se mit à tousser face au silence agréable soit-il mais pénible pour lui, ce qui lui valut 2 regards de la mort qui tuent.**

**« Les Valcofs ayant un compagnon sorciers homme,Peuvent-ils concevoir des enfants ? »demanda Hermione.**

**« Oui, plus facilement qu'avec une potion de conception, mes périodes d'ovulation c'est pendant la pleine lune et les 3 jours qui suivent »formalisa Draco.**

**« Vous avez remarqué le portrait de Godric, on dirait Draco et un soupçon d'Harry. »nota Hermione**

**Toutes les têtes se figèrent devant le portrait qui leur souriait et faisait des signes.**

**« Eh bé Draco Malefoy, mon descendant, tu ressembles trait pour trait à mon frère de sang Draco Gryffondor,sauf qu'il était plus grand que toi »notifia Godric.**

**« Bonsoir Godric, laisse-moi te présenter Hermione ,Ginny Ron et Ha …. »débuta Draco**

**« Harry Potter celui qui va bousillait et zigouillait le descendant de Salazar ? vraiment ce Salazar,plus Barjot tu meures ! Après, la Chambre des Secrets,merci Harry de nous avoir débarrasser de ce Basilic, il fait un come-back en force par le biais de ce Voldemort,c'est moche comme prénom… »bougonna Godric.**

**Il disparut de la toile laissant les Gryffondor abasourdis.**

**« Voilà c'était Godric,il est cool hein ?Il apparaît quelquefois…maintenant, vous savez tout sur moi. »s'exprima Draco.**

**« c'était une soirée riche en émotion,Godric , Draco,les Valcofs…mais t'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de livres sur les Valcofs ? »questionna Hermione.**

**« Si, il en existe 3 exemplaires dans le monde ,mais les Malefoy sont connus pour aimer les choses précieuses, tout est dans le Manoir Malefoy en France à Biarritz ».**

**« Evidemment ! »soupira Harry.**

**« Bon,c'est pas tout ça mais demain on a une journée chargée et un match contre les Serpentards bientôt ». dit Ron.**

**Les 3 intrus sortirent de la pièce, chacun dans ses pensées. Hermione se doutait bien que les Valcofs et Draco avait un lien mais que ce lien se résumait en 1 seule personne Godric Gryffondor et ses Descendants. Narcissa élevait comme une Black. Avait-elle de la famille ? Qui était-elle vraiment ?Qui sont ses véritables parents ?Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Sont-ils morts ?sûrement songea Hermione. Les Valcofs sont-ils humains, sorciers, Dans quelle catégorie fallait-il les mettre ?Réfléchit Hermione.**

**Ils montèrent se coucher rapidement, leur conversation avec Draco les avaient éreinté.**

_A suivre…_

_Une Review ?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XII : Amour et Match de Quiddicht**

**Le lendemain, les Griffons s'excusèrent de leur comportement immature, infantile et irresponsable. Les retenues furent quand même données, mais le professeur n'avait pas averti les parents. Chaque soir, les lions devaient nettoyaient des salles ou des chaudrons sans baguettes, ce qui ne les enchantèrent guère sauf Draco et Harry qui nettoyaient en utilisant la magie sans baguette. Les cours de potions furent légèrement mieux pour les Gryffondors, mais contre tout attente les Cours de Métamorphose furent pire pour les Serpentards. Ah vengeance, vengeance quand tu nous tiens….**

**Aujourd'hui, les Lions étaient libre l'après-midi, exceptionnellement. Draco proposa alors d'aller du côté du lac avec ses petiots, pour se relaxer. Hermione fut difficile à convaincre, car elle avait instauré un programme de révision sévère. Harry, Ron, et Draco promirent de s'y mettre dès qu'ils rentreraient. Ils étaient tous assis sur l'herbe à contempler le lac. Damiens observait le Saule Cogneur où un malheur d'oiseau avait eu l'idée de passer par là, et connu une triste fin. Quant à Lily, son regard se concentra sur un petit chat blanc dont les yeux étaient gris comme son frère.**

**« Aco, regarde un chat »s'émerveilla Lily qui s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers Draco qui poussa un cri pas très masculin.**

**« Cette chose ne s'approche pas allez du vent…tch' tch' »cria Draco en agitant la main.**

**Le chat Blanc s'enfuit des bras de Lily, s'approcha de Draco qui se leva et se mit derrière Hermione. Ron et Harry rirent de la situation.**

**« C'est pas drôle, enlèves cette chose »paniqua Draco.**

**« Ce n'est qu'un chat ! »Raisonna Ron.**

**« Q'UN CHAT ? »Hurla Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione.**

**« Mes tympans Draco ! »S'écria Hermione.**

**Draco n'écouta pas Hermione, le chat s'avançait vers lui, Harry se leva, se dirigea vers Draco qui se jeta dans ses bras attachant les jambes autour de sa taille. Collant son torse contre le torse du Survivant, et enfuit la tête dans son cou. Harry bien qu'il fut enchanté de ce contact plus que plaisant, il vit Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux sourire comme des déments. **

**« Bouge pas Draco, on va chasser l'horrible créature »Dit Ron en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de son appareil photo.**

**« Vous l'avez chassé ? »Souffla Draco dans le cou de son protecteur.**

**« Non, non, va t'en tch' tch' »fit Hermione en sortant un livre sur Les Fondateurs de Poudlard et le lisant.**

**Lily et Damiens pouffèrent dans leur coin. Ils savaient que Draco avait peur des chats. Pourquoi ? Bonne question, que les jumeaux ne connaissaient pas la réponse. Lily avait métamorphosé une pierre en chat juste par la force de sa pensée, juste pour Draco aille dans les bras de Super Harry comme elle s'amusait à l'appeler. Ils en avait informé de leur plan à Hermione et Ron qui s'empressèrent de l'exécuter, juste pour le plaisir de voir Draco paniqué pour Ron, pour Hermione, c'était juste par simple curiosité.**

**Harry déstabilisé par le souffle de Draco dans son cou, essaya avec ses mains de l'éloigner en les posant sur ses cuisses. Mais Draco tenait fermement en bougeant les hanches vers lui. Hélas, ce fut à ce moment là que choisi Blaise, Willy, Théo et Ginny pour arriver.**

**« Y'a des chambres pour ça, à moins que vous aimez avoir un public… » dit Théo de façon pervers.**

**Draco releva la tête et les toisa du regard.**

**« Bonjour, alors ce monstre sur pattes est parti ? »**

**Avant qu'ils puissent répondre, les Serpentards et Ginny captèrent le regard de Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux et firent un sourire machiavélique.**

**« Ah, ce coquin repart à l'assaut »cria Willy en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.**

**« Ah, il est rapide ce chat »énonça Blaise en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue. Celle-ci rougit.**

**Harry voulu s'asseoir par terre mais Draco lui intima de ne pas le faire, en bougeant les hanches et criant. Le chat était depuis longtemps retransformait en pierre. Théo et Ginny les fixaient, pendant qu'Harry les assassinait du regard auxquels ils répondirent par un sourire doux et angélique.**

**« Draco, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que cette méchante et vilaine bestiole ne miaule pas ? »Demanda Harry**

**Draco se détacha lentement de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.**

**« C'est vrai, et puis je n'entends pas ses pas, j'ai l'ouïe fine »dit Draco en penchant la tête sur le côté.**

**Ron éclata de rire suivi de Willy, les autres eurent un petit sourire. Draco lança un regard noir, toujours accroché à Harry comme un koala à son arbre.**

**« Et ça vous fait rire ? »**

**« Il faut dire que tu es peu crédible comme ça, accroché à Harry tout en lançant un regard de la mort qui tue »rit Willy**

**Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et les différents élèves s'attroupèrent autour d'eux, Colin prit des photos.**

**« L'amour naissant ! C'est… électrisant, vous ferez la 1 de mon journal, et cette position génial… »Rêvassa Colin.**

**Draco descendit immédiatement, s'éloigna de L'Elu, les joues en feu.**

**« Désolé pour ce moment de panique.. »Déclara Draco précipitamment.**

**« C'était de la peur.. »Rectifia Harry.**

**« Ca commence par la même lettre ! »Contra Draco les joues rouges.**

**« Vois pas le rapport ! »Réfuta Harry.**

**Draco abandonna la bataille, et observa ses jumeaux.**

**« Vous ! Vous savez que j'ai horreur de ces immondes créatures, Lily ou Damiens n'auriez-vous pas, par hasard, métamorphosé des objets en ces calamités ? »Gronda la voix de Draco.**

**Lily et Damiens rougirent.**

**« On voulait que tu te rapproches d'Harry ! Tu nous dis qu'il est génial et beau et tout et tout et tout »affirma Damiens.**

**Les élèves regardèrent Harry puis Draco rouge de honte. Une minute passa, Colin prenait des notes tel Rita Skeeter dans ces beaux jours, Hermione et Ginny sourirent de façon Serpentarde.**

**« Aco, c'est vrai, tu le dis tout le temps, ce que tu aimes le plus c'est…. »Dit Lily.**

**Mais, il n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase que Draco empoigna ses petits et partit en courant sous le regard estomaqué des Lions et d'un lion en particulier Harry. Colin se retourna vers Harry qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche.**

**« Harry, Harry, Harry,… »soupira Willy.**

**« Arrêtes, tu me fais penser au professeur maniaque mégalomane égocentrique et préféré d'Hermione, j'ai nommé Gilderoy Lockhart »énonça Ron.**

**« Oh ça va ! L'erreur est humaine…ne parle plus de cet incompétent ! Le problème c'est Harry qui reste planté là comme un piquet ! »Réfuta Hermione.**

**« Tu craquais pour ce …ce… je ne trouve pas les mots pour le qualifier.Moi je suis de ton âge, beau, mignon, riche…et j'en passe »s'exclama Blaise.**

**« Aussi, prétentieux que Draco…mais là n'est pas la question, c'est Harry qui n'est pas sorti de sa léthargie ! »Cria Hermione.**

**« Laissez faire les professionnels. »Déclara Théo en se bombant le torse.**

**Il s'approcha du Survivant, la foule retenait son souffle, Théo avança la main lentement vers la joue du Survivant, il caressa doucement sa joue pour ensuite l'éloigner et le gifler le plus fort possible. Harry se tint sa joue assassinant du regard l'impudent qui l'avait souffleté. Théo recula prudemment, eh oui il avait devant lui celui qui devait détruire face de serpent. **

**« Ecoute mec, mais tu avais l'air idiot à force de jouer les carpes. »Rit Théo.**

**« Mais t'as entendu les petits comme moi »s'exprima Harry.**

**« La vérité ne sort que de la bouche des enfants. »Énonça Hermione.**

**« Eh va rattraper ta princesse ô Prince des Gryffondor ! »Ordonna Blaise.**

**« Surtout que j'ai vu Peter lui courir après. »Ajouta Willy**

**L'information atteignit le cerveau, Harry passa du mode idiot au mode jaloux faisant jaillirent quelques étincelles vertes et rouges. Il partit en courant comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses, Ron se retourna vers Willy et le fixa étrangement.**

**« Une minute, Peter n'était pas là. »Remarqua Ron**

**« Et alors, Harry va aller chercher sa princesse dans sa tour… hahahahahahahahahahaha.je suis trop forte dans sa tour, génial comme jeu de mot …enfin je suis géniale.. »rit à plein poumon Ginny.**

**Hermione répéta plusieurs fois dans la tête puis se joignit au rire de Ginny qui s'appuyait sur Théo pour ne pas tomber.**

**« Comprends pas »énonça Willy et Ron.**

**«C'est l'humour Gryffondien, voyons Weasley toi un lion pur souche, Monsieur qui fonce tête baissée devant un danger, tu ne comprends pas ? Dans quelle maison es-tu ? »Questionna Blaise (de la même façon que Jacques Martin dans l'école des fans)**

**« Gryffondor, pourquoi ? »**

**Théo commençait à avoir des spasmes, Ginny et Hermione se tenaient les côtes, Willy sourit doucement. La foule d'élèves rit à plein poumon.**

**« Bien, Nous les Serpentards vivons dans les cachots et vous, où vivez-vous ? »**

**« La Tour. »Répondit Ron.**

**Ron écarquilla les yeux visiblement, il avait compris puis lança des regards assassins à tous ceux qui se moquaient de lui. Il partit la tête haute, rouge de colère et grommelant vers le château. Willy se redressa pour le suivre.**

**« Attends Honey ! »Cria Willy.**

**Au lieu de le faire ralentir, Ron accéléra le pas poursuivi par Willy. **

**« Amour chez les Gryffondors ! Je tiens mon titre »cria victorieusement Colin en partant avec la foule d'élève. Laissant seul, 2 Lionnes et 2 Serpents, qui se calmaient et reprenaient leur souffle.**

**« Que d'émotion ! Que d'émotion »clarifia Ginny.**

**« Bon Gin ça te dit de te balader avec moi ? »Interrogea Théo avec un sourire aguicheur qui donna des frissons à la jeune Weasley.**

**« Oui, Hermione, je te laisse avec Blaise ! »Hurla Ginny qui s'éloignait avec Théo.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Pour en revenir à Draco, il courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tenant ses trésors. Harry le poursuivait.**

**« On joue à chat ? »Demanda joyeusement Damiens.**

**« Oui c'est ça, et vous allez m'aider ; est-ce qu'il me rattrape ? »Interrogea Draco**

**« Oui plus vite Aco plus vite Aco »s'extasia Lily.**

**« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, j'ai 2 petiots moi »dit Draco en s'engageant vers la grande Salle où il aperçut Sirius à qui il confia ses enfants. Remus souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, comme Sirius **

**« Prends soin d'eux, je t'expliquerai plus tard »dit Draco.**

**« DRACO ! NE BOUGE PAS » hurla Harry, qui s'avançait vers lui.**

**Draco embrassa ses chéris et fit le tour de la salle, se dirigeant vers la table des Poufssouflles, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de faire le tour il grimpa, Draco l'imita et se dirigea vers la sortie du côté du parc. Là-bas, il trouva Hermione discutant avec Blaise du monde moldu. Hermione l'apercevant l'invita à s'asseoir ce qu'il fit, surveillant la venue d'Harry.**

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que tu as le diable à tes trousses… »Se moqua Blaise.**

**« C'est un peu ça sauf qu'il a les yeux verts émeraudes, et les cheveux en bataille, merde le voilà »s'alarma Draco qui se leva prestement en voyant une touffe de cheveux noirs se dirigeait vers lui. **

**« Salut vous 2 »déclara Draco.**

**Harry s'efforça de maintenir le rythme de son ex- Némésis qui se dirigeait vers le coin du lac. Le Survivant attrapa le bras droit et le retourna mais Draco fit un faux mouvement qu'il se retrouvait par terre au –dessous d'Harry qui le tenait par les poignets, les jambes du Survivant maintenaient la taille de l'ex-Serpentard, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.**

**« Arrête de bouger comme une anguille ! Tu m'as fait courir dans tout Poudlard, je te signale ! »**

**« Je ne t'ai pas demander de me suivre, et puis l'exercice ça maintient la forme, surtout que toi tu as à Mage fou à tes belles Fesses ! »**

**« Ah, tu les trouves belles mes fesses ? »**

**« Là n'est pas le sujet, Harry ! »**

**« Oh si, tout d'abord, tu me trouves beau selon Lily et Damiens, j'ai des belles fesses et j'ai des chances d'être ton compagnon , soit un peu honnête avec toi-même. »**

**Draco rougit, car Harry approchait de plus en plus près de son visage. Les yeux de Draco se devinrent or. Harry se recula vivement relâchant ses poignets, il s'éloigna de lui.**

**« Draco tes yeux. »**

**« Je …j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler quand t'es trop proche de moi, laisse-moi, mon héritage approche à grand pas »**

**Mais Harry têtu comme il était fit le contraire et se rapprocha de Draco.**

**« Draco ? Ca va ? »**

**Le Survivant approcha de son rival posa la main sur l'épaule du nouveau Gryffondor. Draco se retourna, si vite qu'Harry ne put éviter les lèvres rosées de son ex-Némésis. Harry le plaqua contre un arbre, embrassa son cou férocement. Draco aimait ce que faisait Harry oubliant tous ses principes, son contrôle, seul les lèvres sur les siennes comptaient. Pour avoir un peu plus de prise, l'ex-Prince des Serpentards noua les jambes à sa taille. Harry força la barrière des dents, trouvant enfin sa jumelle, dansant, se mêlant, se goûtant entre elles.**

**Draco ne retenait plus ses gémissements, criant de plus en plus fort. Harry se commença à bouger les hanches, frottant sa virilité comprimée dans ses habits à celle de Draco. Harry avait réussi, on ne sait comment à déboutonner la chemise en soie, il caressait ses tétons, Draco soufflait des insanités aux creux de son oreilles, lui il répondait en Fourchelangue excitant les 2 Princes. **

**Aucun des 2 ne remarqua une ombre qui les observait à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. **

**Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière et se ressaisit à ce moment poussant avec force Harry. Les joues rouges,la chemise déboutonnée,les lèvres meurtries par les baisers,les cheveux couleur blond emmêlé, montrait parfaitement Draco, un débauché, une invitation à la luxure.**

**« Arrête… Harry… ne fais plus ça… »**

**« Pourquoi ? T'as aimé pourtant… »**

**« Je …je… »**

**« Très éloquent »**

**« Je…mon héritage approche pour te dire, je suis un peu nerveux et stressé »**

**« Tu regrettes ? »**

**« Imagine que tu ne sois pas mon compagnon, toi comment vas-tu prendre le fait que je t'ai embrassé et que toi et moi on… »**

**Harry le serra dans ses bras, inhalant son odeur.**

**« C'est pour quand ? Ton éveil à ton pouvoir ? »**

**« Ce soir à minuit, tout sera fixé… »**

**Un doux silence s'installa qu'Harry brisa.**

**« N'empêche que tu n'es pas comme ça avec Peter, je me souviens tu lui rejettes toutes ses avances, mais avec moi tu m'embrasses et tu perds la tête, comme à l'instant, tu aimes être avec moi. »**

_Flash back_

_Dans la salle commune, Draco discutait tranquillement avec__Harry, Ron et Hermione. Peter s'était joint à eux s'asseyant à côté de Draco._

_« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »Demanda le plus poliment Harry._

_« Parler à Draco »répondit Peter d'un air suffisant._

_« Vas-y je t'écoute, un problème avec les devoirs ou autres ? »Questionna Draco_

_« Où sont tes jumeaux ? »Dit Peter_

_« C'est la soirée crêpes et jeux moldus, ils jouent avec Tonton Sissi comme il l'appelle »rit Draco.Mais, tu n'es pas venu pour savoir ça ?_

_«Bon, t'as ta réponse dégage !»Rugit Ron._

_« Hé, doucement Ronald…Draco, je me suis demandé si tu voulais aller à Pré au Lard avec moi ?ce week-end.. »_

_« Mmh, non j'ai des choses à faire. Une minute je peux te sentir 2 secondes pour vérifier un truc ?_

_Draco le sentit et s'éloigna à toute vitesse et se réfugia vers Harry, sous le regard attendri d'Hermione et satisfait de Ron._

_« Excuse-moi, je ne sortirais pas avec toi, t'es pas trop mon type. »_

_Peter était parti furieux de cet échec et avait essayé d'autres méthodes mais rien à faire il restait pendu à Harry._

_Fin Flash back_

**« Draco, acceptes tes sentiments, tu aimes être là, tu recherches ma présence, et moi aussi… allez rien qu'un essai »supplia Harry.**

**Draco réfléchit et accepta, avertissant les risques de rejet s'il n'était pas son âme sœur, Harry avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Blaise s'étirait regardant sa petite lionne qui lisait le journal de l'Ecole **_Poudlard's Life _**directeur en chef Colin Crivey.**

**« Tu peux lever tes yeux noisettes de ce journal ? »**

**Elle obéit.**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Tiens on dirait que Potter a réussi à attraper sa princesse. »**

**Harry tenait la main de Draco en les apercevant ils les saluèrent, sauf qu'Harry fit un clin d'œil discret à Hermione lui souhaitant bonne chance.**

**« Voilà un beau couple ! Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres »bouda Hermione**

**« Houlà c'est adorable ! Tu ressembles à une enfant à qui on lui a privé de jouets. Et puis, toi aussi tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un de beau, riche et pas gay. »**

**« Toi ? C'est vrai que tu es potable ! »**

**« Hé Ho potable, je suis le meilleur ami de Draco, le nouveau Prince des Serpentards depuis que Dray se fait la malle. »**

**« Voyez-vous ça modeste »**

**« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi aussi tu rencontreras ce bonheur, d'avoir un petit copain sur qui compter, et je pense prétendre à ce titre.. »**

**C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il s'empara de la bouche d'Hermione, la langue trouva sa consoeur et entama une danse vieille comme le monde. Blaise s'allongea sur la préfete. C'était la 1ère fois qu'Hermione prenait autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un. Hermione inversa les positions. Elle dévorait littéralement son cou jusqu'à ce qu'une personne toussa. **

**« QUOI ? VOUS DERANGEZ QUI QUE VOUS SOYEZ ! DEGAGEZ ! »Hurla Hermione**

**« Miss Granger 20 points en moins pour atteinte à la pudeur et 50 points en moins pour beuglements envers un professeur ! »Claqua la voix froide de Serverus.**

**Hermione se redressa vivement réajusta sa cravate et celle de Blaise. Ils partirent sans demander leur reste, main dans la main, laissant un Serverus surpris.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Willy avait rattrapé Ron et s'était enfermé dans la salle sur demande. Ron lançait un regard assassin à Willy auquel il répondit par un sourire goguenard.**

**« C'est pas drôle ! Souris encore une fois et je te le ferai ravaler »**

**« Du calme, pas la peine de sortir tes crocs ! »**

**« Toi, tu trouves ça normal de me lancer un PETRIFICUS TOTALUS de dos, et de m'enfermer ici ?Et de m'attacher sur une chaise ? »**

**« T'es sexy en colère ! »**

**« Ta gueule et détache –moi ! »**

**« Ah tu me donnes plus envie de te séduire.. »**

**Ron rougit de gêne.**

**« D'accord, je te détache mais tu ne t'enfuis pas hein ? »**

**Willy enleva les cordes autour de ses poignets et pieds, Ron se redressa, frotta ses poignets douloureux et le fusilla du regard mais marmonna un vague merci. Il se mit debout face à lui.**

**« Maintenant un baiser comme je t'ai délivré »**

**Ron haussa un sourcil.**

**« Voyons voir….NON ! C'est toi qui m'as attaché, Crétin ! »**

**« Un bisou, je veux un bisou sinon je viens le chercher. »**

**« NON ! »**

**Ron s'avança rapidement vers la sortie, William l'attrapa par les épaules et le retourna. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste une caresse. Ron s'éloigna et le regarda.**

**« Ne fais plus jamais ça t'entends ! »**

**Ron quitta la pièce, laissant un William triste.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le match tant attendu avait lieu, les tribunes étaient remplies ; Serdaigle et Poufsouffle soutenaient Gryffondor bien évidemment. Harry repassa encore son équipe souriant grandement.**

**« On va gagner c'est sûr et Serpentards vont mordre la poussière, j'imagine leur face lorsqu'ils vont voir leur attrapeur dans notre équipe, j'en jubile d'avance »ricana Ron.**

**Toute l'équipe fixa d'un air effrayé Ron leur gardien.**

**« Pas trop nerveux Dray pour ton 1er match chez les lions ? »Demanda Harry**

**« Non, ça va, on ferait mieux d'y aller, le public est excité »dit Draco en l'embrassant sur la joue. **

**« Yeah, oui, pourquoi Colin n'est pas là quand il faut pour faire une photo »pesta Ginny**

**Draco rougit furieusement comme Harry.**

**« Et tes jumeaux ? »Demanda Dean**

**« Au stade avec Dumbledore et Sirius, ils voulaient voir absolument le match »répondit Draco**

**« C'est bien ça, ils vont voir notre victoire ! »Fanfaronna Ron.**

**« Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui a lieu le match tant attendu entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, match banal car tous savent que c'est la prestigieuse maison des Lions qui gagnera »**

**« Colin, pas de favoritisme ! »**

**« Mais Madame Mac Gonagal, vous aussi vous pensez comme moi…bref voici l'équipe perdante euh je veux dire celle des Serpentards qui entrent avec pour capitaine Jack Pankers et poursuiveur, Millicent Bouledogue euh Bullstroge ,ma langue a fourché et Denis Mac Arthur je crois,les 2 grosses brutes de batteurs que sont Crabbe et Goyle,et l'attrapeur non une attrapeuse qui n'a aucune chance face à Harry, Aie OH MY GOD Pansy Parkinson et leur gardien Nathan Drahon »**

**Les Serpentards encouragèrent leur équipe.**

**« Et maintenant l'équipe gagnante, Harry Potter capitaine et attrapeur, Ronald Weasley gardien les 2 batteurs Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, leurs poursuiveurs Ginny Weasley, Marc Damion et surprise mais que vois-je l'ex-Serpentard et attrapeur dans l'équipe Draco Malefoy comme poursuiveur »**

**Tous les Serpentards le huèrent, sifflèrent, crièrent des traîtres à tout bout de champ. Draco fit comme s'il n'entendait rien du tout. Les Gryffondors hurlaient pour couvrir les insultes visant Draco. Lily et Damiens tapaient des mains à côté de Sirius.**

**« Aco, va gagner hein ? »Questionna innocemment Lily.**

**« Oui, c'est bien connu, ils ont LE meilleur attrapeur, une sorte de mini James n'est-ce pas Snivellus ? »Chantonna Sirius.**

**Il ne reçut aucune réponse à part un grognement.**

**« Les capitaines serrez-vous la main, je veux du fair-play ! »Tonna la voix de Madame BiBine.**

**Jack serra la main d'Harry jusqu'à la broyer, le Survivant eut la même idée et broya lui aussi la main de son adversaire. **

**« Le souaffle est lancé et c'est Ginny qui l'attrape la passe à Marc ouh il a évité le cognard de ce gorille euh je veux dire Crabbe ou Goyle ?peu importe tout aussi bête l'un que l'autre et ils se ressemblent comme 2 gouttes d'eau…oui professeur,je commente le match,Draco a le Souaffle et marque 10 points pour les lions, youpi ah Millicent reprend le souaffle la passe à Denis mais interception de Draco par une acrobatie incroyable et dangereuse, les Serpentards doivent se mordre les dents d'avoir perdu un aussi bon joueur,oui Professeur ,je commente le match alors Goyle ou Crabbe envoie un cognard sur Draco qui l'évite et passa le souaffle à Ginny qui marque 20 points pour les Lions. Denis reprends le souaffle envoie à Millicent qui tire et qui rate tant mieux, Ron envoie le souaffle à Ginny qui passe à Marc qui passe à Draco qui marque youpi 30 pour les lions. Seamus envoie un cognard sur Crabbe ou Goyle mais que se passe t-il avec ce cognard, il poursuit Draco. »**

**Hermione regardait ce cognard, comme en 2ème année, quelqu'un avait ensorcelé un cognard et visait une personne.**

**Draco jetait des coups d'œil, le cognard le poursuivait toujours. **

**« Seamus fais dégagez ce cognard fou à Draco, il va se blesser à ce rythme »hurla Harry.**

**Seamus se dirigea vers lui et le frappa vers Crabbe mais le cognard revint vers Draco.**

_Mini POV Harry_

_C'est bizarre mais les Crabbe et Goyle ne tapent plus sur le cognard, ça ne peut être qu'eux._

_Fin du mini POV Harry_

**Comme si un cognard ne suffisait pas le 2ème se mit à foncer vers Draco. **

**« Continuez à jouer et toi Harry attrape le vif pour qu'on en finisse ! »Hurla Draco en marquant un point et parti aussi rapidement.**

**Harry acquiesça, et fit comme rien n'était.**

**« Rah ça c'est vache 2 cognards sur Draco,on mène 60 à 0,ah Harry est parti on dirait qu'il a trouvé le vif,Parkinson le suit sur les talons,Ginny continue la passe à Marc, à Draco a la forme malgré les cognards qu'il a au cul …pardon Professeur,Harry nous fait une superbe feinte de Wronski à Parkinson qui se fait avoir et attrape le vif mais entre temps Ginny, Marc et Draco ont marqué,Gryffondor gagne 250 à 0 …maintenant les cognards oh mon dieu, Draco n'arrive plus à faire bouger son balais et les 2 cognards foncent vers lui.. »Paniqua Colin**

**Draco essayait de déplacer son nimbus mais rien à faire, il était à peu près 15 mètres du sol, les cognards fonçait de chaque côté, Draco essaya d'enjamber mais son corps fut paralysé.**

**« Je ne peux plus bouger, s'il vous plaît »hurla Draco.**

**Hermione sortit sa baguette pour prononcer une formule, Dumbledore récitait une quelconque formule dans une langue inconnu, Harry jeta des sorts en vain.**

**Un cognard percuta son balai, il tomba dans le vide et l'autre le frappa en plein poitrine.Les cognards cessèrent de bouger et revint à la normale, on entendit le cri effroyable de Draco. Ginny se précipita vers les 2 balles folles et les enferma dans la boîte. Lily et Damiens coururent vers leur grand frère en pleurant.**

**Derrière, le stade une ombre souriait.**

_A suivre_

_Pardon pour le retard_

_Review ?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIII : Héritage et Journal**

**Madame Pomfresh avait viré tous les Gryffondors de l'infirmerie. Elle maugréait contre la personne responsable de l'état de Monsieur Malefoy et pestant contre le Quiddicht, le sport le plus dangereux.**

**Draco sommeillait paisiblement, après les plaintes d'Harry et les coéquipiers, ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie. Lily et Damiens se précipitèrent à son chevet. Ils s'assirent plus ou moins sur le lit ou des chaises disponibles.**

**« Si, je trouve celui qui a fait ça, je lui arrache les dents »siffla Ron.**

**« Et dire que tu détestais Draco il y a quelque temps.. »Déclara Hermione**

**« J'ai rien pu faire, rien… »Pleura Harry.**

**« Ce n'est pas ta faute.. »Raisonna Ginny.**

**Harry prit la main de Draco, Ginny et Hermione s'éloignèrent avec les jumeaux. Ron parti pour chercher le coupable de cet accident. Une fois seul, Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, à ce moment Draco ouvrit légèrement les yeux, approfondissant le baiser.**

**Harry s'éloigna pour le regarder en face.**

**« Tu pleures ? Mais on a gagné »**

**« Imbécile ! J'étais inquiet, tu tombes, tu te prends un cognard.. »**

**« L'imbécile t'enquiquine..Non je veux dire je vais bien … merci de t'inquiéter, au fait super la feinte de Wronski. »**

**Harry sourit.**

**« Lily et Damiens où sont-ils ? Ils vont bien ? »**

**« Oui, ils sont derrière la porte, ils étaient en pleurs, tu ferais mieux de les rassurer, je repasserai ce soir. »**

**« Un petit bisou ? »**

**Harry fixa la moue adorable de Draco quémandant un petit bisou, ce qu'il accorda, Lily et Damiens débarquèrent à ce moment.**

**« Aco, embrasse correctement super Harry ! »S'exclama Damiens**

**Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, fut l'appareil photo de Colin, Hermione et Ron, qui le regardaient bouche bée. Lily et Damiens montèrent sur le lit, tandis que les autres s'approchaient prudemment du couple tendrement enlacé.**

**« Je vais sortir un numéro spécial Gryffondor, victoire écrasante des Lions face aux Serpents et puis le couple de l'année Draco et Harry, nos princes de Poudlard,leur histoire,de la haine à l'amour fou, une interview des 2 princes »rêvassa Colin**

**« Putain, on dirait Skeeter dans ses beaux jours.»S'horrifia Harry **

**Colin parti avec des étoiles plein les yeux, pensant à son nouvel article.**

**« Draco, je te jure que si je trouve le con qui t'a fait ça, je l'envoie à Sainte Mangouste. »Protesta Ron**

**« Merci » répondit Draco**

**« En tout cas,c'était le meilleur match qu'on est vu, Draco, tu as plus d'expérience en matière de vol, tu es étonnant, surtout les passes que tu faisais avec Ginny et Marc, wouah d'enfer,même poursuivi par ces machins là, tu étais FAN-TAS-TI-QUE ! »S'enthousiasma Hermione.**

**Ron et Harry lancèrent un regard d'inquiétude envers Hermione. La préfète en chef qui n'aime pas trop le Quiddicht à part les livres et les études.**

**« Vade Rétro Satanas »fit Harry.**

**« Reviens parmi nous Hermione ! »Compléta Ron.**

**« Oh ça va, j'ai juste parlé de Quiddicht et vous sortez l'artillerie de l'exorciste. »Pesta Hermione.**

**« Aco, maintenant, tu vas dormir avec Harry ? Comme Papa et Maman ? »Questionna Lily**

**« Ben, c'est évident que tu vas le faire pour faire des bisous à Aco, quand on aime quelqu'un on dort ensemble, Maman nous l'a dit »ajouta Damiens.**

**Ron s'étrangla en avalant sa salive, Hermione sourit face à l'innocence des 2 petiots, Harry prit une jolie couleur coquelicot. Draco bégaya face à Lily et Damiens qui attendaient une réponse positive, Madame Pomfresh arriva et vira tout le monde dehors. Sauvé par l'infirmière pensa Draco.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry rejoignit Ron, les jumeaux, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Théo et Willy dans le parc. Il remarqua que Blaise avait la tête posée sur les genoux de la préfète, tout comme Théo sur Ginny, par contre Ron semblait fuir Willy qui continuait de s'approcher. Dès qu'il aperçut Harry, Ron se précipita vers lui, et le pria de s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

**« Comment va Aco ? »Demanda Lily**

**« Tu lui as fait le bisou magique ? »Questionna Damiens**

**« Il va bien, il se repose, j'irai le voir ce soir, oui je l'ai embrassé pour répondre à ta question Damiens, mais où est Sirius ? »Interrogea Harry**

**« Sissi a dit qu'il veut narguer la chauve souris »répondirent en souriant les jumeaux**

**« En tout cas, beau match et chapeau Dray et toi vous êtes redoutables avec vos balais. »Admira Théo.**

**« J'avoue que j'étais assez content de votre victoire, mais ces cognards, il faut être toqués pour faire ça ! »Vociféra Blaise**

**« C'est qui a fait ça à Aco, il est gentil et son pêcher mignon c'est la crème Haagendas, je te le dis Harry pour toi, quand Draco dit qu'il guérit plus vite n'est-ce pas Lily ? »**

**« Oui, un pot d'haagendas ou un pot de nutella, il dit que c'est le meilleur médicament du monde et que ça le guérit super vite »sourit Lily.**

**« Mais, pourquoi l'infirmière ne lui a pas donné, elle est bête ! »Dit Damiens**

**Lily approuva en hochant la tête vivement. Ginny et Théo sourirent, Ron regardait avec effarement les enfants, Hermione secoua la tête, Harry, Blaise et Willy pensèrent que Draco était un gourmand.**

**« Je vais chercher tout ça promis. »Sourit Harry.**

**« Harry ! »Gronda Hermione.**

**Il haussa les épaules simplement.**

**« Alors, je vois qu'avec Draco ça marche comme sur des balais, je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon radar gay ou de mes services vu la situation…Il embrasse bien »demanda avidement Ginny.**

**« Vie privée, Ginny, tu connais ce mot ? »Ironisa Harry.**

**« A Poudlard, pas la peine,avec Colin non plus,et puis Harry tu es le Survivant,alors ta vie privée se transforme en vie publique pour ma…euh,je veux dire pour notre grande joie à tous ! »Avoua Ginny.**

**« Aco a dit que tu embrasses comme un dieu, si tu es Apollon, il est une des 9 muses Calliope ou Clio, il nous l'a dit Harry, qui t'accompagne. »Exposa Damiens**

**Harry rougit sous le compliment.**

**« Eh bé, Harry, Draco te fait carrément un éloge. »Énonça Ron.**

**« Il parle de toi comme s'il était amoureux, Eurêka Harry ce soir je viens avec toi,il va bientôt recevoir son héritage,je veux être là, comme beau couple vous formerez, Le Prince et sa Princesse, Le Noir et le Blond,le Coiffé et le Décoiffé… »Déclara Hermione.**

**« Willy, tu ne parles pas beaucoup, est-ce la présence de Ronald Weasley qui t'empêche de prononcer quelque chose… ?»demanda Blaise.**

**« Harry, ton ami roux, il a pas parlé avec nous »réprimanda Lily.**

**« Ah, oui ? Ron que racontes-tu de beau ? »Sourit L'Elu**

**« J'ai rien à dire. »Bougonna Ron.**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que m'indique mon radar gay ! Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il s'est passé un truc récemment, problème amoureux ? »Demanda innocemment Ginny**

**« NON ! »Cria Ron en partant.**

**Willy le regarda tristement, puis sourit à la jeune Weasley.**

**« Je l'ai juste embrassé furtivement. »Avoua Willy.**

**« Il est choqué, ne perds pas espoir, est-ce qu'il t'a collé une droite, et t'as méprisé ? »Questionna Hermione en mettant la main dans les cheveux à Blaise qui ronronnait de bonheur.**

**« Non, il n'était pas dégoûté mais en colère, il faut dire que je lui ai jeté un sort par derrière, et je l'ai attaché, non Théo, il n'y a rien eu de sexuel, toi et ta libido, crois-moi. »Confessa Willy.**

**« Harry ça veut dire quoi sexuel et libido ? »demandèrent Lily et Damiens**

**Les élèves rougirent à la question sauf les Serpentards qui sourirent.**

**« Oh vous avez vu l'heure, il est tard, il faut manger. »Déclara Harry en les prenant par la main et se dirigeant vers le château.**

**« Harry, t'as pas répondu à la question ! »Crièrent les jumeaux.**

**Mais Harry se mit à siffloter.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le soir venu, comme convenu Harry et Hermione se rendirent à l'infirmerie, pénétrèrent la pièce sans remarquer qu'une personne les suivait silencieusement. Ils allèrent vers Draco qui dormait paisiblement. Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et observa son petit ami. Hermione se tenait à ses côtés avec un appareil photo sorcier.**

**Draco se réveilla paisiblement et sourit en voyant ses camarades.**

**« Salut »sourit Draco.**

**« Joyeux anniver… »Commença Harry.**

**Il n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase qu'un pof, bruit spécifique des transplanages, retentit. Lily et Damiens étaient sur le lit souriant à leur grand frère.**

**« Coucou »dirent-ils en cœur.**

**Draco se redressa, tendant les bras afin qu'ils s'y réfugient, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Lily donna un bisou sonore sur la joue, sous le regard surpris d'Hermione.**

**« Ils ont transplané, à leur âge ! »S'exclama Hermione.**

**« Oh, la plupart des enfants font ça… »Dit Nonchalamment Draco.**

**« Non, pas moi, j'ai explosé des verres pas …. »Gémit Hermione.**

**« J'ai transplané plusieurs fois quand j'étais petit pour échapper à mon cousin, j'atterrissais sur le toit généralement. »Confessa Harry.**

**Hermione se retourna vers Harry.**

**« Ca dépend de la puissance magique aussi, pour Harry, il possède une puissance magique incroyable, pour les enfants sorciers nés moldus, ils leur sont plus difficile de transplaner, l'entraînement leur est éprouvant…Hermione ne fais pas cette tête,les sorciers nés moldus sont moins puissants que de sang purs, ou de parents né sorciers,chez toi tes parents sont tous les 2 moldus,cela accroît ta difficulté à transplaner,disons que tu pars avec un handicap,je ne dis pas ça pour te démoraliser ou quoi que ce soit,sache seulement,que tu auras un potentiel magique pas aussi fort qu'un sorcier dont l'un des parents est sorcier ou que les 2 parents sont sorciers, ou une famille de sang pur. »Énonça Draco**

**« J'arrive plus facilement les formules. »Nota Hermione.**

**« Tu t'entraînes beaucoup plus, si Harry mettait un peu de sérieux il y arriverait, comme pour les potions. »Formula Draco.**

**Hermione approuva Draco en hochant vivement de la tête et avisant le Survivant.**

**« Bon, on est venu pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire pas pour discuter de moldus, sorciers ou autres machins de ce genre. »Rappela Harry**

**« Merci, mais dites-moi comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici sans que L'infirmière sadique ne vous remarque ? »Questionna Draco.**

**« J'ai une cape d'invisibilité que j'ai hérité de mon père. »Confia Harry.**

**« Oh ! Voilà une merveille….Lily, Damiens vous êtes venus pour quoi ? »Interrogea leur grand frère.**

**« Pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et voir ta transformation, et voir si Harry est ton compagnon, Aco ! Maman serait heureuse si elle était encore là… »Confia Damiens.**

**« Aco, on veut voir tes ailes surtout ! »S'enthousiasma Lily.**

**Hermione et Harry se regardèrent sans comprendre.**

**« Ailes ? Comme les anges ? »Demanda Harry.**

**« Oui, mais la différence, les miennes sont de couleur or comme mes yeux. »**

**« Excuse-nous, nous n'avons pas de cadeaux…mais on va se rattraper »ajouta Harry.**

**« Allez les petiots, au lit, Sissi va paniquer, s'il ne vous trouve pas dans le lit, et puis il est tard »remarqua Draco.**

**Les petits manifestèrent leur mécontentement en tirant la langue.**

**« On partira que si Harry embrasse Aco sur la bouche comme dans les films de Walt Disney »s'exprimèrent les jumeaux.**

**Harry se rapprocha de son petit ami, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, tout à coup, Draco s'éloigna, une aura rouge et or l'entourait, Hermione en profita pour le mitrailler de photos, Lily et Damiens allèrent dans les bras d'Harry.**

**Draco lévitait, de magnifiques ailes or sortirent de son dos, ses cheveux blonds légers comme la brise volaient doucement. Son visage androgyne s'accentuait plus, ses yeux gris devinrent or avec une lueur de rouge.**

**Il atterrit sur le sol avec élégance, Harry fut subjugué par tant de sensualité que dégageait Draco. L'ex -Prince des Serpentards observa Hermione qui le photographiait depuis le début, il s'approcha d'Harry pendant que les jumeaux se jetèrent dans les bras d'Hermione.**

**Draco ferma les yeux et sentit son odeur, il sourit doucement. Harry ne bougea pas d'un centimètre de peur de le brusquer.**

**Draco avança la main pour caressa la joue du Survivant.**

**« Je savais que ma moitié c'était toi, Harry »dit Le Valcof**

**Draco enlaça Harry. L'Elu sortit de sa transe par le coup de pied d'Hermione.**

**« Harry, tu me quitteras pas ? »Questionna anxieusement son petit copain.**

**« Non, Dray sache que je t'ai… »Commença Harry.**

**« Tu es sûr ? Moi, je t'aime Harry si tu me fais souffrir j'en mourai »coupa Draco en le serrant plus fortement dans ses bras.**

**« Dray ça fait un moment que j'aurai dû te le dire,sans des personnes présentes(regard appuyé vers la préfète,Damiens et Lily), je n'y connais pas grand chose à l'amour,mais tu occupes mes pensées nuit et jour, j'aime être avec toi, j'aime te tenir dans mes bras,j'aime tout en toi, tes défauts comme tes qualités…J'ai eu peur lorsque ces cognards fous ont foncé vers toi…je crois que…non je suis sûr d'une chose je t'aime »confessa Harry.**

**Draco embrassa Harry en lui transmettant toute la passion et l'amour qu'il avait pour ce dernier, Hermione les mitraillait de photos. Ils stoppèrent leur activité pour reprendre leur souffle.**

**« Allez va te coucher, il faut te reposer, je viendrai demain. »S'exclama Harry.**

**« Tu veux dire aujourd'hui mon petit cœur »dit Draco en regardant l'heure qu'affichait la montre de Draco.**

**« Bonne nuit Aco, rêves d'Harry sur son beau cheval blanc. »S'exprimèrent les jumeaux avant de partir en transplanant.**

**Harry et Hermione sourirent devant l'innocence des jumeaux.**

**« Viens Harry, demain, on a cours, tu reverras TON Draco »s'exaspéra Hermione qui fixait Harry embrassant le bout de nez de son âme sœur.**

**Il s'arracha à la douce étreinte de sa moitié et se dirigea vers leur dortoir. Ils ne notèrent pas la présence d'une personne plus loin, souriant d'un air mauvais.**

**« Bientôt, mon cher Valcof, tu seras au maître. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure chantant sous la douche **_I think I love you _**de Kaci, une chanteuse moldue canadienne. Seamus et Dean le fixaient alors qu'il sortait de la douche, cherchant ses habits,se sortant un tee-shirt moulant blanc avec un dessin d'un dragon chinois, et un baguy noir,tronquant ses lunettes pour des lentilles de contact et mit son collier avec pour pendentif un petit dragon.**

**Seamus bavait littéralement devant Harry, qui essayait désespérément de se coiffer mais peine perdue, il laissa 3 premiers boutons ouverts laissant apparaître un début de torse. Dean lança des regards noirs à son copain. Ron siffla ainsi que Neville.**

**« Attention, bombe sexuelle à 1 mètre »cria Ron.**

**« Si tu veux exciter Malefoy, t'es bien parti ! »Ajouta Neville avant de partir.**

**« Non, toute la population gay ! »Rajouta Seamus.**

**« Les gars, j'ai un mec alors Seamus ne bave pas sur moi, Dean te lances des avada kedavra du regard. »Dit Harry**

**Il partit direction l'infirmerie, dire un petit bonjour du matin à son Amour. Il entra et le trouva entouré de Sirius, Remus, Serverus, Lily et Damiens.**

**« Salut Dray ! »S'exclama Harry en avançant vers le lit, s'asseyant et lui donna un french kiss d'enfer.**

**« Monsieur Potter, inutile d'hurler et d'exprimer votre bonheur devant vos professeurs, ayez un comportement correct. »Siffla Serverus**

**« Aco embrasse Harry, il a le droit car c'est son copain, vieille chauve souris ! »Répondit Lily.**

**« Lily »gronda Draco.**

**« Elle veut dire vielle chauve souris aigrie aux cheveux pas beau du tout. »Accentua Damiens.**

**« Damiens ! »Gronda Draco.**

**Sirius ne se gêna pas pour rire un bon coup, Harry se mordit la langue. Remus fixait avec passion les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. **

**« C'est mon Parrain ! »Gronda Draco.**

**« Aco, il te gronde parce qu'Harry t'a fait un bisou, c'est méchant. »Vociféra Lily.**

**«Je parle pas à lui »ajouta Damiens en pointant du doigt Serverus.**

**« Damiens ! D'une part on dit Je ne lui parle pas et de 2 ne montre pas du doigt c'est impoli ! »Annonça Draco.**

**Lily et Damiens baissèrent la tête en rougissant, Sirius les fit relever en les embrassant sur leurs joues.**

**« Vous êtes bien le portrait craché de Narcissa, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. »Constata Sirius.**

**« Non, c'est sûr, mais dans la bouche de Monsieur Malefoy. »Siffla Serverus qui se prit des regards noirs.**

**Sirius et les jumeaux saluèrent leur frère, puis partirent avec Sirius. Remus voyant que les 2 garçons voulaient être seuls, attrapa la cape noire de son collègue et le tira en arrière. Serverus avait faillit tomber mais s'était repris avec grâce.**

**Harry s'assit sur le lit pendant que Draco se mit sur ses genoux, les jambes de chaque côté se collant son bassin au sien. Il posa la tête sur son épaule ; Le Survivant embrassa son cou ainsi que l'épaule.**

**« Tu as rangé tes ailes, tu es le plus Gryffondor que je connaisse. »**

**« Harry, embrasse-moi. »**

**Les lèvres d'Harry touchèrent celle de sa consoeur, avec délicatesse et douceur, juste un simple baiser. Draco grogna de frustration, quand elles s'éloignèrent du Survivant. Harry s'empara des lèvres rapidement que sur le coup de la surprise Draco ouvrit les yeux et la bouche, Harry en profita pour faire entrer sa langue, chercher sa jumelle et la caresser, toucher et goûter.**

**Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives, la main du Valcof était dans les cheveux de l'Elu, le décoiffant encore plus, les mains d'Harry se faufilèrent sous la robe blanche de son petit copain. Harry délaissa les lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, lui fit un suçon. Draco poussait de faibles gémissements de plaisir depuis le début, mais là ses gémissements se changèrent en cris de plaisir. Ses yeux prirent une couleur or pur toujours avec cette lueur rouge, rejetant la tête afin qu'Harry puisse avoir un meilleur accès.**

**Aucun des 2 n'avaient remarqué la présence de Théo, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, Willy, et Hermione. Ils continuaient leurs gestes sensuelles, si bien que Ron toussa bruyamment, pour signaler leur présence. Au contraire, ils continuaient ignorant les spectateurs.**

**Harry commença à bouger son bassin suivi de son Dray.**

**« STOP ! »Hurla Ron.**

**Les 2 débauchés s'éloignèrent mais restaient proches de l'un de l'autre. Tous les 2 avaient les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Draco essaya d'envoyer un regard noir à celui qui les avait interrompus, or ils étaient peu crédibles avec leurs visages qui montraient la débauche sexuelle, la luxure. Les Rouges et Ors, ainsi que les Serpentards s'approchèrent du couple enlacé.**

**« Je vois que Drake se porte comme un charme, surtout si c'est l'infirmier Harry qui s'en occupe. »Rit Théo.**

**« Encore, je crois qu'il ne l'a pas soigné profondément. »Sourit Blaise avec une lueur perverse.**

**« Oh ça va ! Je m'assurais… »Commença Harry.**

**« Que Draco avait encore la langue dans la bouche ? »Ironisa Hermione.**

**« Ou qu'il avait les amygdales ? »Continua Ginny.**

**Draco rougit et enfoui la tête dans son cou, pendant que les autres rirent à part Ron qui rougit furieusement.**

**« Je le savais qu'Harry était le bon…toutes ces bagarres, vous recherchiez inconsciemment le contact de l'un et de l'autre »affirma Hermione.**

**« C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, Harry tu nous parlais que de Malefoy la plupart du temps. »Se rappela Ron**

**« Toi Drake, c'est la même chose, tu élaborais des plans rien que pour lui pourrir sa journée… »Confirma Blaise.**

**« C'est du passé ça ! »Dit Harry en embrassant le front de sa moitié.**

**«Tu peux sortir au fait. Pom-Pom l'a dit»confia Ron à Draco.**

**Draco sauta prestement des bras d'Harry pour aller dans la salle de bain, se doucha 20 minutes, puis s'habilla d'un tee-shirt blanc moulant écrit **_I am sexy_**, et un baguy noir, ses cheveux étaient attachés par une natte, quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage angélique. Il se mit du brillant goût fraises sur ses lèvres sous les regards ahuris des Lions et habitués des Serpentards.**

**« Euh Dray, je sais que tu fais la fille dans notre couple, mais t'y vas pas un peu fort ! »S'étonna Harry.**

**« Harry, mon petit chou (rire de Ron), si je ne mets pas du baume à lèvres j'ai les lèvres sèches et gercés (Du brillant ?dit Ginny), pour le brillant c'est pour embellir mon visage et rendre jalouses toutes les filles qui envient mes lèvres, mes yeux et mon corps dégageant de la sensualité. » affirma Draco.**

**« Allez, il nous reste 30 minutes pour déjeuner. »Dit Willy.**

**Harry tint la main de son Valcof efféminé, Blaise celle d'Hermione, Ginny celle de Théo. Seul Ron mit les mains dans les poches marchant le plus rapidement possible.**

**Arrivé, dans la grande Salle, toutes les filles soupirèrent de frustration en se remémorant que le Survivant était gay, les mecs regardaient Draco avec envie, et désir. Harry plaça une main sur les fesses, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour leur montrer qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre.**

**Dès qu'ils s'assirent Colin leur tendit le journal de l'école :**

**_Spécial Gryffondor_**

_**Merveilleuse et Fabuleuse victoire des Gryffondors au Quiddicht (page 1)**_

**_De la Haine à l'Amour : le couple mythique Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter (page 2)_**

**_Portait d'Harry Potter (page 3)_**

**_Portrait de Draco Malefoy (page 4)_**

_**Interview avec Ginny Weasley(page 5)**_

_**Photos du couple (page 6)**_

**_L'Amour naissant ou fin d'une rivalité Serpentard et Gryffondor (page 7)_**

_**Histoire à Poudlard**_

**Harry parcouru du regard le journal, et fixa Colin.**

**« Le journal s'est vendu comme des petits pains. »S'enthousiasma Colin.**

**« Il ne savait pas qu'on était en couple…mais Ginny et son radar l'a su avant nous et l'a dit encore heureux que la Gazette ne soit pas au courant. »Confessa Harry.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Plus loin dans un manoir lugubre, Voldemort écoutait le rapport de son fidèle Mangemort, fils de Bellatrix. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était assis sur son trône à côté de Bellatrix.**

**« Monseigneur le Valcof s'est éveillé hier soir, son âme sœur est Harry Potter. »**

**« Bien, ils n'ont pas eu de rapport sexuel, et ces gosses à cette traîtresse ? »**

**« Ils ne sortent pas du château, et sont étroitement surveillés. Il m'est difficile d'approcher car un champ de force les protège. »**

**« Il me faut un de ces enfants pour faire pression en attendant, je vais embêter le jeune Potter, il est trop heureux ! »Ricana Voldemort.**

Review ?

Pour le couple avec Serverus je n'ai pas beaucoup de votes, le trio (Serverus, Remus, Sirius) et Remus et Sirius sont à égalité. (3 voix partout)

Je recherche un correcteur, je sais que certains se sont proposés mais je ne connais pas vos mail, ceux qui écrivent des fics, les mail quand on clique sur vos noms de plume, est-ce vraiment les vôtre ?je sais que c'est une question idiote mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Merci de me répondre.

Bonnes vacances


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XIV : La deuxième Prophétie, Education sexuelle par Madame Trelawney**

**Après le petit déjeuner, où les élèves demandaient des dédicaces de Draco et Harry sur le journal. Harry se leva puis hurla de douleur en se tenant la cicatrice, Hermione prévint immédiatement Dumbledore, Draco le prit dans ses bras le berçant doucement. Ron éloigna les élèves curieux, seuls les Serpentards rirent du sort d'Harry.**

**« Je vais essayer la légilimencie » dit posément Draco.**

**« Aco, sois prudent. »Dirent les jumeaux.**

**Draco hocha la tête.**

**« LEGILIMENS ! »Prononça Draco sans sa baguette.**

**Draco se retrouva dans l'esprit d'Harry, Voldemort fut devant, lui montrant la mort de ses parents, sa mère, son père celle de Narcissa et Lucius. Il lui affirmait que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient morts, Draco cria le prénom d'Harry, mais il ne l'entendait pas, seul la voix de Voldemort et son rire fit écho. Draco s'approcha déployant ses ailes or, appelant Harry.**

**Harry entendit une voix douce et fluette et de moins en moins, Voldemort et ses rires, les corps. Une Lumière blanche, apparaissait derrière Voldemort. Le Survivant voyait un ange aux ailes doré lui tendre la main. Voldemort se tourna vers la source aveuglante, il reconnu Draco, il voulut attaquer son esprit mais Draco le frappa avec l'amour qu'il portait à Harry. Le Valcof s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras.**

**« Harry, Amour, reviens vers moi, tous ces morts ce n'est pas ta faute. »**

**« Si, mes parents sont morts pour moi, ma marraine aussi, ton père… »**

**« Les parents protègent leur enfant quelque soit le prix, tu vis, tu es le prolongement de leur vie, et je t'aime viens avec moi. »**

**Draco l'embrassa, Harry sortit de sa léthargie l'embrassant passionnément. Il referma ses ailes, créant un cocon et emmenant Harry vers le monde réel. Voldemort hurla de rage.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Voldemort sortit de la tête d'Harry, il s'était vu expulser par cette force qu'il ne comprenait pas l'Amour. Le Lord Noir essaya de nouveau d'entrer dans son esprit mais un vif d'or apparut à la place. Il saignait à sa joue abondamment.**

**Une coupure profonde entaillée son visage, un lion creusé sur la joue gauche.**

**« Toi, tu vas me le payer d'avoir abîmé mon visage »gronda Voldemort.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Draco qui lui souriait, Lily et Damiens se jetèrent sur lui, pleurant de joie le retour d'Harry. **

**« Harry est revenu, tu as souri dans ton sommeil et serrer Aco, Père Noël a dit qu'il ne fallait pas vous déplacer ! »Pleura Lily.**

**« Père Noël ? »Questionna Harry**

**« Dumbledore égal Père Noël pour eux, va savoir pourquoi…ne me fais plus jamais ça Harry, j'ai eu peur. »Serra Draco et l'embrassant sur les lèvres.**

**« Aco, tu embrasses bien Harry, quand vas-tu dormir avec lui ? »Demanda Damiens.**

**Les élèves sourirent comme des déments face à la question, les Serpentards jetèrent des regards de dégoût. Draco rougit et se leva ainsi qu'Harry.**

**« J'ai laissé un cadeau à Voldy, maintenant on va bientôt l'appeler Voldemort à la cicatrice à la forme de lion ou Voldy le Balafré ou Voldemort a des penchants pour les Gryffondors»sourit Draco**

**Les élèves frissonnèrent à cause du nom, Dumbledore sourit, Sirius, Remus ne comprenaient rien.**

**« Allons en cours mon petit chou ! »Ajouta Draco en lui pinçant les fesses.**

**« Hé ! Ne me pinces pas les fesses ! »Cria Harry.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Voldemort essayait d'enlever la marque infâme sur la joue mais rien y faisait, il avait mis toutes sortes d'onguent, la marque le narguait. Le Lord Noir était en colère, Harry lui échappait, Draco le Valcof semblait avoir plus de pouvoirs.**

**« Me voilà comme ce bébé Potter avec une marque en forme de Lion, le symbole des Gryffondor, moi descendant de Serpentard. »**

**Une personne toqua, elle attendit que la propriétaire des lieux daigne lui ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit, Bellatrix entra, et s'agenouilla devant lui.**

**« Monseigneur, nous avons préparé une pommade… »**

**Elle tendit la pommade, Voldemort arracha des mains de son amante et appliqua la lotion, aucun résultat le lion le narguait ouvertement.**

**« Cherchez Serverus, il me préparera quelque chose d'efficace lui. Reste ici, déshabilles-toi. »**

**Bellatrix s'exécuta, Voldemort s'approcha. Bientôt dans la chambre des cris s'échappèrent.**

_Pour ceux qui attendaient un lemon entre ces 2 fous, je m'excuse, mais c'est hors de mes capacités. Surtout que je ne donne pas dans la zoophilie._

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant le cours de DCFM, Draco s'amusait à dessiner des petits cœurs, sur le parchemin d'Harry qui lui dessinait une flèche transperçant le cœur. Dès que le professeur Lupin se retournait, il embrassait sa joue.**

**« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre et appliquer le Patronus, dans la classe une personne le maîtrise très bien, mais avant la pratique de la théorie. Monsieur Malefoy, je sais que vous êtes très heureux de retourner en classe, mais je suis devant c'est moi le professeur et non Harry ! »Énonça Remus.**

**Draco rougit puis regarda Remus lui offrant un sourire d'excuse.**

**« Bien est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire sur quelle base repose le Patronus ? Oui Monsieur Malefoy ? »**

**« La personne qui invoque cette incantation, doit penser à un jour, enfin, un souvenir le plus heureux, ce sort permet de chasser les détraqueurs, ce sort est assez difficile. »**

**« Bravo 10 points pour Gryffondor, Est-ce qu'il y a une autre personne à part Harry qui arrive à invoquer un Patronus ? »**

**Draco leva la main au grand étonnement de tout le monde.**

**« Je peux vous le montrer. »Dit joyeusement Draco.**

**Il se leva et se mit à côté du professeur n'attendant même pas son accord.**

**« SPERO PATRONUS MAXIMA! »**

**Un lion de 4 mètres de haut et 6 mètres de large parcourut la salle, en gambadant joyeusement vers Harry, Draco invoqua un 2ème Patronus en forme d'Hippogriffe, un 3ème apparut en forme de licorne ailée tout aussi grand que le lion, un 4ème surgit en forme d'ange de long cheveux jusqu'aux reins avec de belles ailes blanches.**

**« Draco c'est impressionnant, tu arrives à les invoquer 4 à la fois, pour un adolescent de 16 ans c 'est hallucinant 100 points pour Gryffondor. Mais le Maxima PATRONUS s'apprend qu'en 7ème année, je connais que quelques Aurors qui en invoque autant que toi. »**

**« Mon petit chou, je suis sûr qu'il peut faire le double que moi. »Dit Draco en regardant Harry qui rougit pendant qu'Hermione souriait.**

**Les Serpentards ne se génèrent pas à rire du surnom poufssoufflien.**

**Draco arrêta ses Patronus, et s'assit à côté de son copain. Harry se leva à son tour, et invoqua son Patronus le cerf, Draco s'extasia devant ce magnifique cerf Roi de la Forêt, métamorphosant une plume en appareil photo, pour photographier ce cerf.**

**« Merci, pour vos démonstrations, je rajoute 30 points à Gryffondor, il n'y a personne à Serpentard qui invoquent un Patronus, je ne voudrais pas vous donner l'impression que je favorise ma maison ah Blaise, Willy, Théo et …PANSY ! Excusez-moi pour ce cri. »Finit Remus.**

**« Allez-y Miss Parkinson. »**

**« Je suis sûr que c'est un bouledogue. »Chuchota Harry.**

**« Non, un pékinois, mon cœur. »Murmura Draco**

**Pansy se mit devant l'estrade et invoqua son Patronus, une chimère les serpents pour guise de cheveux, un corps de troll et des sabots de cheval.**

**« Quelle horreur, le frère à Voldemort » chuchota Ron, Hermione leva son livre pour rire discrètement.**

**Remus dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler à l'horreur, et sourit de manière crispée, un Patronus reste un Patronus quelque soit l'apparence, pour son cas c'est plus la forme Hybride.**

**« Bravo j'accorde 20 points pour la chose …euh le Patronus n'est pas tout à fait bien constitué. »**

**« Monsieur c'est sensé être quoi ? »Demanda Seamus.**

**« Bonne question c'est un troll, c'est la 1ère fois que j'en vois un. »**

**« Monsieur c'est une sirène ! »Siffla Pansy.**

**« Eh bé c'est raté ! »Rit Dean.**

**« Enchaînons, pas de sang dans mon cours, Monsieur Widers, allez-y. » **

**Un loup apparut dans la salle, il le fit balader à toutes les tables.**

**« J'accorde 30 points à Serpentards. »**

**« C'est pas juste, moi je n'ai eu que 20 points. » se plaignit Pansy.**

**« Votre Patronus, n'est pas complet, non, il est déformé, un Patronus doit représenter un animal… »Exposa Remus.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**« Ca ressemble plus à une chose, le détraqueur en question prendrait ses jambes à son cou, ah j'oubliais il flotte »rit Hermione.**

**« T'inquiète, il n'y aurait pas que les détraqueurs qui fuiraient. »Chuchota Ron.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**« Monsieur Zabini, voyons votre Patronus ! » s'enthousiasma Remus.**

**Blaise exécuta le sort, un magnifique aigle royal de 4 mètres surgit. Il le plaça à côté d'Hermione juste pour l'impressionner.**

**« Ca c'est un animal ! »Cria Seamus afin que Pansy l'entende.**

**« Monsieur Finnnigan ! Veuillez garder vos commentaires pour vous ! Monsieur Nott allez-y. 30 points pour Serpentard»**

**Théodore prit une inspiration, débarrassa sa cape et la jeta du côté des Gryffondor (A quoi il joue ? »Demanda Ron), Il invoqua son Patronus qui avait la forme d'un Sombral reconnu Draco.**

**« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Harry.**

**« Un Sombral, seul ceux qui ont vu des personnes mourir sont capable de les voir..Mes parents sont morts alors… ce sont ces animaux qui tirent les barques quand nous arrivons à Poudlard. Je ne te souhaite jamais de voir la mort de près. »Prononça tristement son petit copain.**

**Harry posa la main sur la sienne pour lui montrer son affection et son soutien face à cette épreuve.**

**Le reste du cours fut surtout théorique, les élèves écoutaient les explications du professeur. **

**A la sortie, tous les 6èmes et7èmes années durent se rendre obligatoirement chez Madame Trelawney, sous la demande du directeur de Poudlard. Hermione râlait énergiquement contre cette bonne femme bonne à rien, juste à sortir des fabulations et des bêtises en tout genre, Ron et Harry pensaient à leur cours de divination, plus de cours de sieste qu'autre chose.**

**« N'empêche qu'on a obtenu 130 points en DCFM, tout ça grâce à notre couple vedette »s'extasia Seamus.**

**« Oui mais allez chez cette diseuse de mésaventure, là Dumbledore exagère, je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis ma 3ème année,**_ ouvrez votre esprit.._**Je me demande ce que l'on va faire »pesta Hermione.**

**Draco tenait la main d'Harry en papotant avec Ron de Quiddicht et de points gagnés. Arrivés dans la tour, la 1ère chose qu'ils remarquèrent ce sont les tables arrangées pour accueillir 4 personnes, la salle fut plus grande, mais les odeurs d'encens furent toujours aussi étouffantes.**

**Harry, Draco, Hermione et Blaise s'installèrent près de la sortie, Ron, Willy, Théo, et Ginny se regroupèrent de l'autre côté. Une fois, tous les élèves entraient Madame Trelawney, surgit, portant toujours ses châles.**

**« Bienvenue, mes enfants, pour ce cours particulier. »**

**« OH MY GOD !(façon Janis dans **_Friends_**) »s'exclama Hermione**

**« Si je vous ai réunis c'est que j'ai eu l'idée (« Tu crois qu'on peut sortir » demanda Hermione à Blaise), et l'infirmière est d'accord de vous enseigner le domaine le plus complexe et séduisant qu'est l'Education sexuelle. »**

**Tous les élèves grognèrent, bougonnaient. Hermione leva la main.**

**« Madame avec tout le respect que je vous dois sauf pour votre matière, l'infirmière ou nos parents peuvent nous l'enseigner. »Argumenta Hermione.**

**« Miss Granger, vous êtes une sorcière née de parents moldus, il existe des maladies typiquement sorcière qu… »**

**« Je lis beaucoup de livres sur les maladies sorcières puisque je veux devenir Médicomage, ainsi que sur les contraceptions sorcières et moldues vous ne m'apprendrez rien du tout, mais je reste à votre cours comme c'est obligatoire ! »Pesta Hermione en sortant un livre sur les Valcofs que Draco lui avait prêté. **

**« Bien, Mais mon troisième oeil me dit que vous devriez écouter si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec un bébé. »**

**« Le mien me dit de lire ce livre PA-SSIO-NANT ! »Répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux.**

**Blaise posa la main sur sa cuisse,et l'embrassa sur la joue.**

**Harry sourit grandement face à la répartie de sa meilleur amie, Draco posa la tête sur l'épaule de son copain, Ginny, Théo, Ron ainsi que la plupart des élèves étouffèrent leur rire.**

**« Bien commençons par le début, je sais qu' un grand nombre d'élèves ont ou ont eu, ou envisagent d'avoir des rapports intimes… »**

**« Dites sexuels c'est mieux, intime ça fait prude. »Cria Willy**

**« Selon la conjecture de la Lune et de Mars… »**

**« Ca recommence Harry »Souffla Ron.**

**« Les jeunes filles tous les 28 jours environ rejettent une ovule de l'ovaire,là selon la pluie d'étoile de Vénus, elle se collent à la paroi muqueuse qu'est l'utérus,qui donnent leur règles pour un terme plus techniques ce sont les menstruations ; les garçons produisent des petits serpents appelés.. »**

**« Mini basilic »rit Théo.**

**Une explosion de rire retentit.**

**« Spermatozoïdes que les hommes produisent depuis leur puberté là c'est le Soleil et la Terre qui sont en alignement pour favoriser la production…Lors de l'acte charnel, le pénis s'enfonce dans le vagin de la jeune fille…après…»**

**« C'est la course folle et effrénée des spermatozoïdes pour arriver jusqu'à l'ovule, et pénétrer dans l'ovule ça on sait ! Dites-nous ce que l'on veut savoir. C'est à dire les moyens de contraceptions et ne parlez pas d'abstinence ou attendre le mariage, ce sont des principes de Grand-Mère. »Exposa Blaise.**

**Madame Trelawney parut décontenancer mais tint bon.**

**« Au contraire, l'abstinence est la meilleure solution. »**

**Hermione leva les yeux de son livre.**

**« Si c'est pour entendre ça, je préfèrerais partir. »Dit Hermione.**

**« Madame, nous autres adolescents, nous sommes bourrés d'hormones, nous avons des pulsions sexuelles, Le directeur vous a appelée pour les moyens contraceptifs alors dites-les nous »s'énerva Willy.**

**« Bon, une fois que je vous aurai dit la chose, vous ne pourrez plus faire un pas en arrière. »Dit mystérieusement Sybille.**

**« Pour l'instant, elle nous a rien dit. »Énonça Harry.**

**« Bien, en ce qui concerne le Sida une maladie moldue sexuellement transmissible par voix sexuelle, elle n'existe pas chez les sorciers, je ne m'attarderai pas sur cette explication, c'est une question de métabolisme sorcier, je ne m'y connais pas. »**

**« Dans ce cas, pourquoi c'est elle qui nous parle d'éducation sexuelle… »Chuchota Hermione**

**Trelawney regarda l'assistance étrangement puis fixa Draco et dit d'une voix mystérieuse.**

_Une seule personne pourra vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres, il le marquera comme son égal, survivra au sortilège de la mort. Son âme sœur descendant de Godric Gryffondor accompagnera l'Elu jusqu'au champ de bataille, portant ses enfants et survivra au Sortilège mortel._

**Elle répéta 3 fois cette phrase, puis s'évanouit. Les élèves regardaient bizarrement Harry et Draco. Chuchotant, murmurant la prophétie dite par Trelawney.**

**Hermione se donnait à cœur joie de la gifler pour la réveiller.**

**« Eh voilà encore une prophétie à mes fesses, sauf que celle-ci concerne Draco.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Plus loin, un oracle annonçait la prophétie à Voldemort, qui hurlait de rage.**

**« Monseigneur, je suis formel, tant que Draco restera près d'Harry votre force ne fera pas le poids contre l'Elu. »**

**« CRUCIO ! »**

**L'oracle se tordit de douleur mais serra les dents.**

**« Je vous rappelle que si nous sommes là c'est juste pour Draco, qu'importe la souffrance que nous endurons ou que vous nous torturiez, l'Amour de Draco envers Harry est une barrière contre vous. Nous autres oracles, vivons pour l'avènement du Valcof. Même si vous nous avez capturez, nous sommes toujours là pour le protéger lui et notre futur ! »**

**L'oracle s'évanouit à la fin de son discours.**

**Voldemort sortit, partit chercher Bellatrix et lui fit l'amour brutalement et sauvagement.**

Review

Désolé pour le retard mais il y a eu une grosse méga giga panne d'internet national, ils ont dit et comme je suis sous Wanadoo(orange) et c'est bloqué ! Bref il la répare

**Bisous **

**Bonnes vacances !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XV : Sentiments et Oracles**

**Madame Trelawney se réveilla et se tint la joue, Hermione se releva rapidement déçue de ne pas pouvoir continuer ses claques. Elle fut emmenée à l'infirmerie et le cours fut suspendu. Harry serra la main de Draco, qui tremblait comme une feuille depuis qu'elle avait prédit qu'il survivrait au sortilège de la mort. Il était sûr que cette prophétie concernait Harry et lui. Harry et Draco retournèrent dans l'appartement,trop choqués pour suivre les autres cours.**

**Théo en profita avant d'aller au cours d'Histoire de la magie pour parler à Ginny. Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide et verrouilla la porte.**

**« Ginny, je ne vais pas aller par 4 chemins, tu me plais beaucoup, et je veux sortir avec toi…Je pense à toi tout le temps, jamais aucune fille m'a fait cet effet là, je crois….non…je suis sûr d'être amoureux Ginny. » **

**Ginny écoutait ses paroles en souriant. Elle ne bougeait pas. Théo légèrement anxieux attendait patiemment sa réponse.**

**« Moi aussi…Je pense à toi, pour ne pas dire tout le temps…et puis on est souvent ensemble, Théo, je ne sais pas à quel moment je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »**

**Elle se jeta sur Théo l'embrassant.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Willy avait rattrapé Ron qui courait vers le cours d'Histoire de la magie, cours certes pas passionnant mais il pouvait échapper au Serpentard. Willy l'attrapa et l'enferma dans une Salle.**

**« J'en ai marre ! Ca fait une semaine que j'essaie de te parler et toi tu me fuis comme si j'avais la peste ! »**

**« Je ne te fuis pas ! »**

**« Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester à côté de moi, pourquoi tu me regardes pas, je te dégoûte ?Ou c'est le fait que je t'ai embrassé ? »**

**« …. »**

**« Je vois, tu es troublé à ce point ? J'y peux rien moi si j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser. »**

**« … »**

**William s'approcha du roux, en caressant sa joue,Ron prit appui sur sa main. Lorsqu'il le remarqua son geste, il recula mais par malchance il rencontra le mur. Willy posa ses mains de chaque côté pour éviter qu'il fuit.**

**« Pour un Serpentard, c'est difficile d'avouer ses sentiments et encore moins de les exprimer, notre maison n'est pas censée représenter la témérité. Je suis raide dingue de toi et toi tu pars, je t'ai pas vu traîné avec les filles, je pense avoir un maigre espoir, mince mais c'est de l'espoir, si je n'ai aucune chance dis- le moi et je te laisse tranquille… »**

**Contre toute attente, Ron se jeta dans ses bras.**

**« C'est difficile pour moi, je m'imaginais toujours avec une fille, c'est la 1ère fois qu'un mec me fait beaucoup d'effet,si je t'ai rejeté c'est plus par peur…je ne sais si c'est trop tard, je m'excuse…je veux bien essayer quelque chose avec toi… »**

**Willy sourit grandement, caressant ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser doux et sucré.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Hermione était elle au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ses meilleurs amis faisaient l'école buissonnière, elle comprenait pour Draco et Harry mais Ron, pas question lui n'avait pas de prophétie aux fesses ! Blaise lui n'était pas venu, estimant que cette matière cela équivaut à la divination. En résumé pas grand chose.**

**Hermione réfléchit à cette vision du futur, elle était presque sûr que Draco allait survivre au sortilège de la mort, et porterait en lui l'enfant d'Harry.**

**Pour la 1ère fois de l'année ,Hermione n'écoutait pas un mot.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Draco et Harry rapportèrent la prédiction de Trelawney à Sirius. Lily et Damiens s'amusaient à déplacer les objets.**

**« Tu crois que… »commença Draco**

**« Dray, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours à tes côtés »répondit Harry en l'enlaçant.**

**Les jumeaux arrêtèrent leur télékinésie, pour aller droit vers leur grand frère pour le réconforter. Sirius silencieusement réfléchissait à cette nouvelle prophétie,pendant que Lily et Damiens serraient Draco.**

**« Aco, tu ne mourras pas, tu nous l'a promis ! »cria Lily.**

**« Tiens ta promesse, Aco ! »continua Damiens.**

**« De toute façon, Draco va tenir sa promesse à mes côtés … »dit Harry**

**« Je suis à la 1ère ligne de combat…non je veux pas dire ça mes anges…je resterai avec vous. »exposa Draco.**

**Les petits semblaient être rassurés parles paroles du jeune Malefoy qui les embrassaient sur leurs fronts.**

**Sirius était parti chercher un appareil photo afin d'immortaliser cet instant magique. Il revint juste à temps pour prendre son filleul et son copain entrain de s'embrasser.**

**« Et voilà, pris sur le fait de pelotage de petit copain. »ricana Sirius.**

**Draco s'appuya sur Harry sous les yeux attendris de sa sœur et de son frère.**

**« Dis Sissi, tu as un amoureux ou amoureuse ? »demanda Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **

**Sirius rougit et se mit à bafouillait cherchant du regard une échappatoire. Harry fronça les sourcils.**

**« C'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense je ne t'ai pas vu avec quelqu'un…ah moins que tu n'es personne,tu peux nous le dire, devant les enfants, tu sais, il ne faut rien cacher aux enfants et encore moins mentir ou s'échapper… »sourit Harry.**

**Son parrain l'assassinait du regard, Draco pencha la tête sur le côté ,offrant sa nuque pour qu'Harry puisse déposer une pluie de baisers. Damiens et Lily fixaient toujours leur nounou attendant la réponse.**

**« Vous devriez retourner en cours ! »s'époumona Sirius et les sortant par la force.**

**Le couple sortirent mécontents de n'avoir aucune réponse claires, Lily et Damiens lancèrent un clin d'œil à leur frère. Les petiots allaient le cuisiner longtemps.**

**Dans le manoir de Voldemort , les prisonniers mangeaient du pain et buvaient un verre d'eau. Les prisonniers étaient des oracles, les oracles du Valcof, plus des guides, qui furent capturés au moment de l'éveil du Valcof. Ces guides étaient des gardiens, des protecteurs depuis la nuit des temps. Leurs pouvoirs bien plus puissant que de simples professeurs de divination, ou de sorciers. Pour les différencier des sorciers, il portaient un chakra sur leur front, vêtus de longues toges de couleur différentes. Rouges et Ors, pour les plus proches du Valcof, Vertes pour les soldats, Blanches pour les apprentis oracles.**

**Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, yeux noisettes, portant une toge rouge et or regardait ses consoeurs une dizaine, c'est tout ce qu'il restait des prestigieux oracles depuis le début de la guerre. 3 portaient une tunique semblables à la sienne autrefois ils étaient 7 , 4 étaient vêtus de toges vertes avant ils étaient 100 à 300 personnes, et les apprentis avaient pour nombre 3 avant ils étaient 500à 600. **

**« Nara, il faut qu'on s'échappe, je ne peux plus supporter cette endroit et les apprentis non plus. » exposa un soldat.**

**« Je sais, je fais que ça réfléchir à une évasion…Lukas mon cher, depuis que cette chose immonde nous persécute, je ne rêve que de liberté et aussi connaître le jeune Valcof, il est vulnérable en ce moment. »finit Nara.**

**« Tout d'abord, nous devons récupérer nos baguettes et nos armes, ensuite on se barre d'ici, ça sent la mort et j'ai envie de vomir. »prononça Lukas.**

**Lukas était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus fondant dans la nuit ;était âgé de 25 ans. C'était le Maréchal de sa triste armée quasi inexistante. Il avait le même âge que Nara, la 1ère Oracle. Nara et Lukas se connaissaient par cœur et étaient mari et femme. Leur unique enfant, un apprenti se trouvait avec eux , un garçon âgé de 5 ans aux yeux bleus et cheveux bruns dormait paisiblement sur les genoux de son père.**

**« la Question est quand… »dit Lukas.**

**« Ce soir. »affirma Nara.**

**« Dans ce cas, réveillons nos amis Hannah,Chris,Marc,Maximilien, Orphée,Antonio,Rose, Cédric, et notre fils Mike. »Enonça simplement son mari.**

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les Oracles se réveillèrent silencieusement.**

**« Bon, dès que le Mangemort à la main d'argent nous ouvre la porte, on le tabasse doucement si possible, je trouve que c'est le plus nigaud. »Exposa Lukas.**

**Les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer,les apprentis se mirent derrière les soldats. Comme prévu, Peter arriva vers leur cellule, il ouvrit prudemment. Aussitôt, Lukas, lui donna un coup de poing, Chris utilisa le sort de l' IMPERIUM sans utiliser sa baguette.**

**« Bien maintenant, tu vas nous ramener toutes nos affaires,épées,arcs, baguettes. »ordonna Chris un soldat blond aux yeux noisettes.**

**Peter partit et revint avec leurs affaires, leur donna et s'enferma dans la cellule.**

**« Papa, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça au début ? »Demanda Mike.**

**« Il faut une quantité de magie énorme et ce sort est proscrit selon nos lois et celles sorcières,nous devions d'abord récupérer,allez on y va, transplaner est impossible c'est sûr ,nous pouvons transformer un truc pour transformer en Porteloin ? »proposa Lukas.**

**Les Oracles acquiescèrent, se dirigeant silencieusement vers une sortie. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun Mangemort chose étrange. Nara trouva une chandelier et le modifia pour le transformer en Porteloin.**

**Tout d'un coup , un Mangemort les vit, il se mit en position de combat alertant ses confrères. Les Oracles formèrent un puissant bouclier autour des apprentis les soldats dégainèrent leurs armes, éventrèrent quelques uns. Au bout de 30 minutes, ils avaient réussi à paralyser les Mangemorts, ils sortirent aussi vite qu'ils purent et touchèrent le Porteloin.**

**Les élèves discutaient bruyamment de la prédiction de Trelawney pendant le déjeuner ,certains pointaient du doigt Harry. Lily et Damiens mécontents décidèrent de rendre la table des Gryffondors invisibles à leurs yeux.**

**Draco donnait la becqueté à Harry sous le regard amusé de Ron qui s'amusait à se moquer de lui.**

**« Ron ! C'est pas drôle ! Arrête Dray, je… tu.. on est ridicule ! »constata Harry.**

**« Fais Aah… je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, j'aimerai que mon petit ami le sauveur de l'humanité m'aide à me détendre en jouant les bébés de services, c'est trop demandé ? »gémit Le Valcof.**

**« Pourquoi, tu ne le fais pas à Lily et Damiens ? »se plaignit Harry**

**« Il nous le fait tout le temps ! »pesta Lily**

**« Aux autres de souffrir ! pas de quartier »déclara Damiens.**

**Harry soupira, ouvrit la bouche pour le plaisir de Draco qui lui enfourna la nourriture. **

**« N'empêche que t'exagères ! Draco ! je peux…ne me fais pas ta bouille adorable et tout triste !c'est bon t'as gagné cette manche. »bougonna Harry**

**« Jeu, set et match vainqueur Draco Lucius Black Malefoy par l'attaque de la bouille adorable Poufssoufflien. »sourit Hermione.**

**« Ha Ha très drôle Hermi… »commença Harry.**

**Un bruit épouvantable surgit, le plafond étoilé se transforma en pluie et s'ouvrit 10 personnes tombèrent du ciel, mais atterrirent avec grâce. Le champ d'invisibilité céda tous les élèves et professeurs fixaient intensément les intrus. Le professeur Trelawney ne cessait de dire qu'elle avait prévu cette arrivée. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette.**

**Les intrus s'agenouillèrent devant Harry et Draco.**

**« Enfin, nous avons réussi, c'est vous notre espoir. »souffla un jeune femme.**

**Draco les observait et s'approcha d'eux en les enlaçant.**

**« Il n'y rien à craindre, je suis sûr ! Professeur Dumbledore »sourit Draco.**

**« Bon, si c'est ainsi, allons dans mon bureau pour en discuter. »proposa calmement le directeur.**

**Harry lui observait les tuniques, 3 différentes. Une jeune fille de l'âge de 5 ans sauta sur ses genoux,les cheveux couleurs caramels accompagnés par des yeux verts instances.**

**« C'est toi, que j'ai vu dans mes rêves, c'est toi Harry, t'es plus beau en vrai ! »dit la jeune fille.**

**Elle se mit en mode koala sur Harry, ne le lâchant sur aucun prétexte. Colin prit une photo, Ron et Hermione se regardaient.**

**Draco s'approcha d'Harry et l'enlaça par derrière et souffla **_bourreau des cœurs_** . Les adultes essayaient de la faire détacher mais impossible, elle s'accrochait fermement d'Harry. Il n'eut pas le choix que de suivre les intrus, au bureau de Dumbledore.**

A suivre

Je sais c'est court , mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, je vous promets de faire plus long !

Bonnes vacances !


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVI : Parentés ou Oracle à Poudlard**

**Les intrus s'installèrent dans le bureau du directeur, ainsi que Draco, Harry, Serverus, Remus, Sirius, Lily et Damiens. Chacun se regardaient cherchant à comprendre l'autre. Serverus fixaient d'un œil torve les nouveaux arrivants.**

**« Bien, alors qui êtes-vous exactement ? »demanda Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe.**

**« Je suis Nara, une Oracle pour guider le dernier Valcof, enfin ce n'est plus le dernier vu la nouvelle génération, et celle qui va venir… »dit mystérieusement l'Oracle.**

**« Vous avez des toges de différentes couleurs, cela symbolise quelque chose ? »questionna Harry.**

**« Vi. »répondit la petite fille sur ses genoux.**

**« Je m'appelle Rose, le garçon aux cheveux bruns c'est Mike, et l'autre le noir c'est Cédric…les toges blanches signifient qu'on est des apprentis oracles, les verts sont les oracles soldats, les rouges et ors sont les Oracles proches du Valcof si tu veux ce sont des mentors, des guides et des gardiens…On était beaucoup au début mais un méchant sorcier les a tués sous nos yeux… »pleura Rose.**

**Harry la berça doucement pour la calmer elle s'endormit immédiatement. Lily regardait d'un œil mauvais cette petite fille.**

**« Elle est en train de prendre notre Harry ! »pesta Lily.**

**Draco prit sa petite sœur ainsi que son frère dans les bras afin d'éviter toute dispute. **

**« Rose a perdu ses parents,durant la bataille, je m'excuse si elle se raccroche à vous, mais sa mère avait les yeux verts pas aussi profond que les vôtres , disons que c'est sa couleur préféré… Bref passons laissez-moi vous présentez mon mari Lukas, le roux c'est Marc, et mon cousin Orphée le châtain clair eux portent les toges vertes donc ,ce sont des soldats… »affirma Nara.**

**« Elle a belle allure votre armée »ironisa Serverus.**

**« Disons que nous n'avions pas eu de chance d'être tombés sur des gens de votre espèce, c'est à dire des Mangemorts au sang mêlé ou devrai-je dire **_Le Prince _**? »siffla Nara.**

**Harry tiqua au mot Prince car il se servait de ce livre pour réussir ses potions. Comment cette femme pouvez t-elle savoir ça…Serverus se contenta de lui envoyer des regards noirs.**

**« Vous étiez prisonniers de Voldemort…mais comment a t-il réussi à vous capturez,d'où venez-vous ? »Questionna rapidement Remus**

**« Oh la doucement, mon petit loup (sursaut du concerné), je le sens que vous êtes un loup-garou non dangereux….Nous vivions en Irlande à l'Ecole de Magie De Deblingward et.. »commença Orphée**

**« Impossible, seuls les descendants des 4 Fondateurs peuvent y entrer et encore,cette école est une légende. »Affirma Minerva.**

**« Je vous assure qu'elle existe ou plutôt existait…j… »recommença Orphée mais il fut coupé par Harry.**

**« Reprenez depuis le début, l'école, les fondateurs, Voldy et tout le tralala qui va avec ! »s'égosilla le Survivant.**

**« Les jeunes, je vous le jure, pressé, je vous pardonne,parce que vous êtes l'Elu et compagnon du Valcof,je reprends personne ne pipe un mot…L'Ecole de magie De Deblingward est la 1ère école de sorcellerie que nos chers fondateurs Godric et compagnie ont créé avant Poudlard. Cet établissement accepte, non recrute tous les proches parents, cousins des 4 Fondateurs. L'enseignement est plus élevé et plus stricte et pointilleux. Je sais quelle est votre question Professeur Dumbledore, Pourquoi nous n'avions pas recruté Voldemort ? Simple, ce truc n'est pas digne de l'enseignement que prône notre école. Salazar Serpentard est même honteux d'avoir un descendant aussi c..crétin pour ne pas choquer les enfants. En Fait, il y a 2 personnes qui devaient entrer dans notre établissement…Draco Lucius Malefoy et Harry Potter. Mais vous Dumby au lieu de nous écouter vous n'en faites qu'à votre guise ! »hurla Orphée**

**Les personnes présentes furent choquées et surprises. Chacun regardaient alternativement Dumbledore et les Oracles qui semblaient furieux. **

**« Je sais que cela vous semble impossible… »compléta Nara qui fixait intensément Harry.**

**« Alors Harry, est un descendant de … »demanda Sirius qui prit la parole pour la 1ère fois.**

**« Harry de part votre mère Lily Evans, nous avions découvert que vous êtes un descendant de Salazar Serpentard… »confia Nara.**

**« Vous mentez, vous dites n'importe quoi !Cela revient à dire que Face de cake de Serpent albinos est un parent à Harry ! »hurla Sirius.**

**Harry semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque ,Voldemort, un parent à lui. Draco chercha son regard pour lui montrait son soutien quelle que soit l'épreuve. Sirius était hors de lui, Serverus fixait Harry comme si un 3ème bras lui apparaissait. Dumbledore prit un bonbon au citron. Quant aux oracles, Nara gifla Sirius de toutes ses forces pour le calmer.**

**« Vous voyez bien qu'il est assez perturbé comme ça, ne jouez pas les femmes hystériques !Et toi Hannah au lieu d'inspecter ce choixpeau ,parles un peu toi aussi Chris ! »siffla Nara.**

**Les 2 concernés avancèrent vers Harry et leur offrirent un sourire d'excuse.**

**« On ne s'est même pas présenté,pardon mais vos beuglements m'énervait que j'ai décidé de ne pas écouter un traître mot de ce que vous disiez, avec ma femme Hannah oui c'est la femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux caramels qui inspectait le choixpeau, et votre cuir chevelu, comment faites-vous pour avoir des cheveux aussi huileux, j'ai des excellentes potions, qui peuvent vous soigner, je me nomme Chris au passage le demi- frère de Marc, mais pour en revenir à vos cheveux, j'ai… »dit Chris, l'homme aux yeux noirs comme ses cheveux légèrement bleutés.**

**Sirius et Harry pouffèrent discrètement,par contre les enfants ne se génèrent pas à exploser de rire. Dumbledore sourit doucement, Remus examinait intensément les portraits des anciens directeurs. Minerva se retourna vers le choixpeau pour le réarranger alors qu'il n'y avait nul besoin. Quant aux Oracles, ils firent un sourire machiavéliques digne de Salazar Serpentard.**

**« Bon, sérieusement, on va commencer par le commencement… »Déclara Nara**

**« Ce serait un bon début »vociféra Serverus.**

**« Vous ,vous la fermez !Je peux continuer ! Merci bien. Donc , Nara disait qu'Harry est un descendant de Salazar Serpentard mais indirectement de part votre mère Lily Evans. Lily était une parente éloignée de Serpentard, elle avait été adopté par les Evans. Ses Parents d'origine sont morts tués par le Grand-père de Voldemort, ce dernier ne supportait pas le fait qu'il y ait d'autres parentés de Salazar, ils ont eut juste le temps de la confier chez les Evans et de modifier les souvenirs des Evans. A l'époque, le Grand-père voulait absolument que seul sa lignée qui était descendant direct continuent à perdurer…C'est la seule chose que nous avons avoué sous la torture du Lord Noir. Harry, vous êtes en grand danger tout comme Draco,il s'est mis en tête de vouloir faire porter son héritier par le Valcof. Vous savez de qui le Valcof est le descendant ou le parent ? »affirma Chris.**

**Chacun réfléchissaient aux propos de l'Oracle. Harry prit la main de son petit ami.**

**« Dans ce cas, nous devons prendre de nouvelles mesures de sécurités, comme par exemple interdire les sorties, les punitions dans la forêt interdite et…. »Déclara le directeur.**

**« Attendez, si ma mère a été adopté, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les Evans donc mon oncle et ma tante sont de parfaits étrangers, donc votre soi-disant protection avec le sang de ma mère c'est faux ! »Hurla Harry en fusillant du regard le directeur.**

**« Harry, votre Tante et toi êtes liés à cause de votre mère, votre Tante a eu besoin d'une transfusion, la seule personne qui se trouvait être compatible fut Lily. »Expliqua Orphée.**

**« Vous semblez savoir beaucoup sur Lily Potter… »Murmura Remus de façon à se faire entendre.**

**Les Oracles soldats fixèrent un long moment le loup-garou. Marc prit la parole.**

**« Monsieur le Loup-garou, nous sommes des Oracles, nous avons un VRAI don de divination pas comme des sorciers qui vous prédise votre prochaine mort et autres calomnies. Lily Evans devait venir dans notre école, mais les Oracles Patriarches, nos supérieurs si vous voulez estimaient que cela n'était pas nécessaire, au contraire c'était son destin de rencontrer James Potter et de donner naissance à un puissant sorcier selon la prophétie capable de vaincre Face de Serpent mégalomane . »Exposa Nara**

**« En gros sa mort pour ma venue ! »siffla Harry.**

**« Harry, mon garçon, tes parents se sont sacrifier pour ta survie, s'ils devaient encore le faire, je suis sûr qu'ils le feraient sans hésiter…Je pense que votre mère avait entendu parler vaguement de la prophétie de part Narcissa Black… »soupira Chris.**

**« Pourquoi nos mères ne sont pas allées dans votre Ecole en Irlande et moi et Harry ? »demande expressément Draco.**

**« Nous savions que les Black avait des penchants pro- Voldemort, envoyé une lettre de son admission , c'était un danger pour nous et pour elle, les Black n'auraient pas hésité à divulguer notre existence, si les autres communautés apprenaient que Narcissa était une enfant non lié aux Black…Ca aurait jaser. »Dit simplement Chris.**

**« Si nous sommes venus ici, c'est pour que vous protégiez enfin plus nos enfants, et enfin enseigner à nos 2 jeunes sorciers. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'émettre une objection ! Hannah tu seras l'assistante du Maître de Potions (« Hé , c'est non ! »vociféra Serverus), Lukas et Marc vous ouvrirez un club de Duel mais vous entraînerez plus particulièrement Harry et Draco, Chris tu seras l'assistant de la professeur de Métamorphose (« Je n'ai nullement besoin d'une canne ! »siffla Minerva), Orphée tu seras l'assistant du professeur de Botanique et tu leur enseigneras quelques notions de Médicomagie,quant à moi, je m'occupe des enfants et leur enseigne quelques bases élémentaires de la magie. »Déclara joyeusement Nara.**

**« Tenez un peu en compte ce que nous avons dit, jamais je n'ai eu de stagiaire dans ma matière. »cria Serverus.**

**« Eh bé, comme on dit ne jamais dire jamais, ou vous allez apprendre, ou y'a un début à tout. Bon, nous voudrions des appartements luxueux car nous sommes pas n'importe qui, et grand, pour le Club de Duel ce sera tous les Samedis de 14h00 à 17h00, pour le Quiddicht vous êtes libres comme l'air ! Mes décisions sont irrévocables et je ne reviens pas la dessus, donc je ne veux pas entendre une seule plainte !Est-ce Clair ! Bien ceci est réglé et tout le monde est d'accord. »sourit Nara en ignorant les regards noirs de Minerva et Serverus.**

**« Bien, maintenant, comment Voldemort vous a capturé ? »Demanda sérieusement Dumbledore.**

**« Nous avons un traître parmi nous, il s'appelle Loïc Hinatson un Oracle de 1ère Ordre, c'est à dire un Oracle les plus proches du Valcof, quelles que soient ses raisons nous l'ignorons…Cet homme est très dangereux,comme c'est un Oracle rouge or, il peut entrer dans le château, c'est un Métamorphosage il prend n'importe quelle apparence, et doué en magie noire, blanche,elfe, anciennes , oubliée et druide. Nous constituons un rempart contre lui. Avec notre magie, nous renforcerons les protections de Poudlard. »souffla Marc.**

**« Je pense que vous avez toutes les informations nécessaires. Il est tant que nous aussi qu'on vous pose quelques questions. Harry, Draco avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels ? Soyez clairs, et succinct ! Les enfants n'entendent pas notre conversations, j'ai lancé un sort informulé , l' INSONORUM »ordonna Lukas.**

**Draco rougit furieusement , Harry n'eut aucune réaction. Sirius et Remus sourirent, Minerva toussa, et Albus avala un énième bonbon au citron.**

**« Jamais, je n'aurai cru qu je dirai ça à un élève, eh bé il est temps de mettre les bouchées doubles, de prendre le taureau par les cornes ! Je veux dire : Unissez-vous, le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Tant que le Valcof reste vierge, il représente un danger pour lui, et devient un avantage pour Voldemort ! »rouspéta Hannah.**

**Draco se leva portant ses petiots et quitta la pièce rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.**

**« Alors toi Hannah, le tact, la délicatesse, la douceur ne fait pas parti de ton vocabulaire ! Tu fonces tête baissée ! »gronda Orphée.**

**« Je dis les choses crues telle qu'elle sont, et j'assume ! »se justifia Hannah.**

**Harry soupira, donna Rose à Hannah. Chacun partit se coucher l'esprit embrouillé.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Le lendemain, Harry fut harcelé de questions par Hermione mais Harry ne pipa pas un mot tout comme Draco. Elle remarqua cependant les personnes qui avaient fait irruption assis à la table des professeurs. Leurs tenues furent différentes par rapport à hier, ils avaient optés pour des tenues de sorciers.**

**Le directeur se leva et demanda le silence, chose difficile car les Serpentards parlaient bruyamment. Un oracle que Draco reconnu comme étend Lukas se leva, pointa sa baguette sur la gorge murmura un MAXIMUS SONORUS discrètement.**

**« FERMEZ-LA QUAND ON VOUS DIT DE FAIRE SILENCE ! C'EST TROP DEMANDE A DES GOINFRES D'ARRETER LEUR PASSIONNANTE ACTIVITE ,D'ECOUTER LEUR VIEUX DIRECTEUR !FINITE INCANTATEM»finit Lukas en se rasseyant sourire aux lèvres.**

**Les élèves et les professeurs furent médusés, choqués par l'ardeur de cet étranger. Il invita le directeur a parlé, celui-ci le remercia poliment.**

**« Bien, ces jeunes gens qui sont venus hier précipitamment sont des Aurors Expert originaire d'Allemagne. En cette période dure, j'ai décidé de renforcer , de consolider les matières. »annonça Dumbledore.**

**« Comme si les Serpentards ne nous suffisaient pas nous voilà avec des matières en plus, putain, y'a pas que le travail dans la vie, y'a le sport aussi. »rouspéta Ron.**

**« Ron ! Au contraire , tu sais Voldemort se renforce, il paraît même qu'il y a des Mangemorts dans tous les pays Européens, l'union fait la force, et puis y'a pas que le sport dans la vie, nous vivons une époque dangereuse, et je parie que tu ne sais pas ce que sont les Aurors experts , bien que je doute qu'ils le sont, c'est les élites des Aurors, peu d'Aurors ont pu rentrer dans cette école, elle se trouve en Suède à Stockholm , crois-moi, Ron toi qui veut devenir Auror, tu n'auras jamais le niveau d'entrer là-bas, il regarde profondément tes BUSES et tes ASPICS, pour entrer dans l'Académie des Aurors il faut un Optimal en DCFM et en Potion et les félicitations du jury, ils sont sévères…et… »expliqua Hermione.**

**« Merci Hermione, j'ai compris ! »coupa Ron.**

**« Bien veuillez-vous présentez tour à tour et énoncer quelle matière vous avez choisi de renforcer. »dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant.**

**Chaque individu se leva.**

**« Bonjour je suis Hannah Anderson , je serai l'assistante du Maître de potion Monsieur Snape. Je ne tolère aucun retard, bavardage, de zouaves dans mes cours (« Hi, Snape 2 version féminine »souffla Ron ce qu'il lui valut quelques rires.) Pour tout élève en difficulté , je l'aiderai. »finit elle en se rasseyant.**

**« Bonjour à tous, je suis Lukas Lukazorsky et Marc Malcovison, nous formerons un club de duel obligatoire tous les Samedis de 14h à 17h00, spécialement pour les 6èmes et 7èmes années, pour les 1ères au 5èmes années le club de duel, on verra selon votre emploi du temps. »finit- il **

**« Je me présente, je suis Chris Anderson le mari d'Hannah, je serai l'assistant de Mademoiselle Mac Gonagal »sourit Chris en se rasseyant.**

**« Je suis le dernier, je suis Orphée Orphéus assistant du professeur de Botanique et Médicomage, je vous apprendrai à soigner les blessures quel quelles soient. Enchanté ! »dit Orphée.**

**« Tu m'oublies Orphée, même si je n'enseignerai pas de matière, je suis Nara Lukazorsky, la femme de Lukas, je m'occuperai des enfants et peut-être futurs enfants. »dit mystérieusement Nara en fixant Draco.**

**« Je le savais mon 3ème œil ne fait jamais défaut ! »tonna Sybille**

**« Ah, C'est vous la prof de divination et votre fameux 3ème , je suis sûr n'aurait pas pu prévoir ça ! »cria Nara.**

**Elle prit le pichet de jus de citrouille et le renversa sur sa tête, souriant satisfaite de son action. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Hermione en profita pour prendre l'appareil photos de Colin, accroché à son cou pour la mitrailler de photos. Sybille se leva et partit l'œil hagard.**

**« Ils sont cools »s'enthousiasma Ginny.**

**« Ouais à part les 1ers , ils me donnent la chair de poule… »frissonna Ron.**

**« T'inquiète y'a Willy qui te réchauffera »pouffa Ginny.**

**« Ginny ! »rugit son frère.**

**« Quoi ? J'ai raison hein hein hein , j'ai raison ! »chantonna Ginny.**

**« Les gentils Gryffondors sont pervertis par les Serpentards. »siffla Ron.**

**Hermione observa longuement Harry et Draco, du genre vous avez intérêt à me dire la vérité. Je n'y crois pas à ces Histoires.**

**« Hermione , plus tard ce soir. »répondit Draco.**

**« Tiens, tes petiots ne sont pas avec toi cette fois-ci »remarqua Seamus.**

**« Non, ils sont avec Nara. »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Dans un manoir lugubre, Le lord lançait des sortilèges impardonnables sur les Mangemorts afin de se calmer ses nerfs. Ses précieux prisonniers, ceux qui pouvaient influencer les Oracles avaient disparus, enfouis , c'est sûr ils étaient protégés par l'Ordre ou à Poudlard. **

**Attaquer Poudlard serait de la folie bien qu'il ait un Oracle Rouge et Or, qui s'infiltrait dans ce lieu facilement, il n'avait pas encore assez de force, Harry son ennemi avait plusieurs cartes en main. La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de séparer définitivement le Valcof , de le capturer et d'en faire sien.**

**Cependant, Draco ne quittait pas l'école sous aucun prétexte et ne se retrouvait jamais seul, selon les dires de l'espion le fils de Bellatrix, William mais même avec lui il n'avait aucune confiance, un bon Leglimens et bon occlumence il ne percevait pas toujours ses pensées.**

**Voldemort était dans une mauvaise position.**

**« Loïc viens s'il te plaît ! »Cria Voldemort.**

**Une ombre noire apparut devant lui, il le salua poliment, c'est à dire en lui donnant un baisemain.**

**« Maître, je m'occupe du reste, ne vous en faites pas…Je dois vous rappeler encore une fois bien que le sang de Potter coulent dans vos veines, il reste toujours plus fort, vous avez certes ressuscité mais vous avez bu du sang de Licorne, or cela est interdit, vous êtes déjà condamné…Néanmoins, il existe une solution vous devez vous unir avec Potter je parle pas de fusion physique mais une union des âmes. J'ai fait des recherches elles peuvent nous être utiles, Harry est un parent éloigné de Salazar Serpentard et vous , vous êtes le descendant, une fusion des âmes vous permettra d'égaler la puissance de Salazar ! Réfléchissez-y avant de tuer Harry… »exposa Loïc**

**Il partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant Voldemort abasourdi.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Les élèves se rendaient joyeusement à leur cours de potion , enfin surtout les Gryffondors Hannah avait l'air sévère mais juste et impartial. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la classe Hannah refaisait la décoration dessinant des Lions ,Serpents, Aigles, Blaireaux. Contrairement à Serverus , elle était vêtue d'une robe violette comme sa cape. Elle souriait à chaque élève, leur disant bonjour, les Serpentards trop fiers l'ignorèrent. **

**Une fois que tous les élèves vinrent, Serverus entra faisant virevoltait sa cape noire.**

**« Bien, avant de commencer 50 points de moins pour Serpentards pour non respect à un professeur. Est-ce trop demander que vous élèves Serpentards me répondaient par un **_bonjour _**, je n'aime pas la disposition, allez coopération, nous vivons des temps durs avec la guerre qui nous guettent, je voudrais pas être comme cette imbécile de Voldemort (frissonnement et regard noir de Serverus), alors un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, Un Sang pur avec les enfants de Moldu et c'est DE FI NI TIF Monsieur Longdubat avec Monsieur Zabini, Mademoiselle Granger avec Mademoiselle Parkinson… »Sourit Hannah**

**« Pas question , que la Sang de Bourbe travaille avec moi une Sang pure » dédaigna Pansy.**

**« Bien 100 points en moins pour Serpentard plus 1 semaine de retenue, je ne tolérai aucune insulte ! »dit Hannah.**

**« Vous exagérez ! Hannah ! »siffla Serverus**

**« Vos élèves se prennent pour des princes, il leur faut que je les remette à leur place on n'a pas élevé les poules et les cochons ensemble !Vous êtes partial dès qu'il s'agit des Gryffondors et hop enlevons un maximum de point, je ne supporte pas votre mauvaise foi et votre hypocrisie. Je suis votre assistante mais considéré moi comme second, je vois un moindre fait , une parole de travers je punis ! Bon Monsieur Snape dites quelle potions nous allons réaliser ? »sourit innocemment Hannah.**

**Serverus siffla entre ses dents en disant que la discussion n'était pas encore finie.**

**Le cours se passa sans incident majeur. Aucune explosion ne retentit durant le cours ,Gryffondor gagna 30 points sous le nez de Serverus qui envoyait des regards assassins , les Serpentards par contre avaient perdu 180 points aujourd'hui.**

**« Ah, je sens que je vais aimer les potions et cette Hannah ! »sourit Ron.**

**« Moi aussi, c'est vrai quoi bon je devrais lui en vouloir de m'avoir mis avec Millicent mais bon, elle est sympa et remet au droit chemin Snape ! »rit Harry.**

**Nara et les enfants se déplaçaient dans le couloir, Nara était sur un balai et les enfants sur un tapis volant. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Harry et Draco. Les élèves s'approchaient pour les voir.**

**« Salut, Draco, Harry&Cie.. »s'enthousiasma Nara**

**« C'est qui la Compagnie ! »Hurla Ron**

**«Aco, Aco t'as vu le tapis magique c'est comme quand on était en Vélizy ! »dit Lily**

**« Non pas Vélizy, c'est une ville en France mais Tunisie, mon cœur »sourit Draco.**

**« On voit l'intérêt des Malefoy Shopping ,Shopping je vous aime ! »ricana Blaise.**

**Harry intervint juste à temps en embrassant Draco fougueusement.**

**« Bon, je m'en vais allez les enfants on y va. »déclara Nara.**

**Elle partit en direction du terrain de Quiddicht.**

**« Bon, je crois qu'on a Métamorphose. »s'exclama Harry**

A suivre

Désolée pour le retard mais bon

J'ai un petit mini maxi problème pour les couple Serverus/Sirius et Remus/ Sirius ils sont à égalité pour ceux qui souhaitaient un trio Serverus/Sirius/Remus, je suis désolé mais ça ne se fera pas pour les simples raisons que je ne sais pas écrire les trios (car je n'en lis jamais), et je n'aime pas ça. Sorry .

La 1ère personne qui m'envoie une review, en plus du vote de couple j'en prendrai note et ce sera le couple définitif

Bonne rentrée à tous


	18. MESSAGE

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Je m'excuse de vous poster ce message c'est juste pour vous dire que ce sera un Serverus/Sirius.

Pour Remus, on m'a proposé de le mettre avec un Oracle qu'en dites-vous ?

Sur ce dites-moi vos idées !


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre XVII : Premières approches ou Mangemort découvert**

**Harry&Cie se rendirent en Métamorphose où le professeur semblait au bord de l'hystérie. La salle de classe ressemblait plus à Woodstock en 1969. Les bureaux, et tables étaient remplacés par des tapis, des fleurs et des symboles de paix ornaient les murs. Les élèves qui ressortaient du cours souriaient en montrant leurs belles dents blanches. Ginny avait même dit qu'avec ses Aurors Experts le cours était plus intéressant et drôle.**

**Chris s'amusait à léviter, Minerva lui envoyait des sorts pour qu'il redescende sur le sol.**

**« Venez entrez mes enfants, Minerva cela ne sert à rien de m'envoyer quelconques sorts, je ne descendrais pas ! Installez vous. »Déclara calmement Chris.**

**Minerva se pinça les lèvres, rangeant rageusement sa baguette. Les étudiants s'installèrent. Les Serpentards dans un coin, les Lions de l'autre côté mais Chris leur jeta un sort de telle façon, qu'il ne forme qu'un groupe.**

**« Bien , aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à changer des tasses en cuillères. »dit Minerva.**

**Chris renifla dédaigneusement.**

**« Comme si le jour de la bataille finale , ce genre de sort, va servir, oh oui j'imagine le tableau, je suis sûr que parmi vous certains élèves vont se battre du côté de la Lumière, non mais face à un Mangemort **_je sors ma petite tasse et je la transforme en cuillère , et je lui donne plusieurs coups aie aie aie le Mangemort est toujours en vie que dois-je faire ?_** »ironisa Chris.**

**La moitié des élèves pouffèrent, Théo, Blaise et Willy ne se génèrent pas pour rire bruyamment, se tenant les côtes, et tapant du pied. Minerva se contentait de foudroyer l'Oracle.**

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

**« Il exagère . »Murmura Hermione à Ron**

**« Non, il a raison, ce ne sont pas ces incantations dont on a besoin, on s'en fout de tasse en cuillère ! Il nous faut du concret, du palpable. Tu crois qu'Harry devant V… Tu Sais Qui va lui montrer ses talents de métamorphose ??!! »Chuchota Ron**

**Hermione se contenta de bouder .**

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

**« Minerva, je prends la relève, en temps de guerre, il nous faut savoir métamorphoser des armes, couteaux…ou mieux des animaux qui peut vous protéger, vous faire gagner du temps, surprendre l'adversaire et le déstabiliser…Ces sortilèges, sont utilisés par les Aurors, cette bataille ne concerne pas que vos parents, les sorciers, mais toute la communauté sorcière du monde entier, les moldus et les sorciers moldus, vous aussi. Je vous demande de réfléchir grandement avant de commencer la pratique. (Il attend dix secondes environ)Bon, c'est parti , mon kiki ! »annonça Chris.**

**Hermione leva la main, pour ne pas changer les habitudes.**

**« Comment, faites-vous pour voler ? »demanda Hermione**

**« Ah ça ?Vous le verrez au club de duel, et tout d'abord je ne vole pas je lévite nuance, on vole sur un balai, un tapis volant, mais quand c'est un sorcier cela s'appelle léviter, un sorcier peut léviter jusqu'à 50 mètres minimum, plus le sorcier est puissant plus il lévitera haut. Bon, on revient à nos armes, pour métamorphoser un objet n'importe lequel, il suffit de pointer sa baguette et d'exécuter un mouvement l'arabesque CULTER MUTARE. »prononça Chris en exécutant le mouvement**

**Une dague argenté apparue, la pointe aiguisée, il agitait sa baguette pour la diriger. Il l'a dirigea vers Crabbe, puis Goyle et pour finir vers Harry puis il l'a fit disparaître.**

**« Vous voyez, c'est facile mais dangereux, si nous ne sommes pas adroit (tous les élèves braquent leur regard vers Neville), le couteau peut se retourner contre nous ou vers vos alliers, je vous apprends juste à invoquer le couteau pour plus de pratique c'est au club de duel. **

**« Mmh, très utile. Dites-moi, j'invoque mais je ne dirige pas. »siffla Mac Gonagal.**

**L' Oracle se retourna rapidement, et foudroya du regard la directrice des Rouges et Ors.**

**« Au club de Duel ils ont 2 professeurs acquis et compétents, s'il y a un quelconque incident, ils sont 2 et vous savez de quoi je parle ! »Déclara froidement Chris.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**« Eh bé, les nouveaux adorent remettre les gens à leur place ! »fanfaronna Ron.**

**« Ils savent de quoi, ils parlent, crois-moi MacGo et même le Directeur ne sont pas taille. »soupira Harry.**

**Hermione fixa Harry intensément.**

**« Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ,et tu sais que ça m'énerve que tu sais quelconque chose que moi je ne sais pas, mais sache que je le saurai ! »menaça Hermione.**

**« 7 , tu as utilisé le verbe savoir 7 fois. »remarqua Draco**

**« Hermione, arrête avec ça, on est tenu au secret, et puis, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. »se renfrogna Harry.**

**Hermione se contenta de re-bouder pour ne pas changer.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Finalement, le cours se déroula sans incident majeur à part Neville qui transforma sa dague en couteau suisse digne de MacGyver, qui se dirigeait sur Hermione, le professeur Chris la détruisit en l'explosant, souriant à Neville. Draco et Harry avaient réussi à faire apparaître 2 dagues dont leur nom était gravé dessus. Ils se sourirent, Draco rougit puis détourna la tête. Willy observait le Valcof sous l'ordre de sa mère Bellatrix et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était tiraillé entre Ron, et ses allégeances auprès du Lord. Il avait mûrement réfléchi à la question entre ce traître d' Oracle qui avait apporté la plupart des Hoxcruxes et il s'avait que la présence d'Harry serait nécessaire pour augmenter sa puissance, et celle de Draco pour engendrer le fils du Mal absolu.**

**Draco qui sentait qu'on l'observait se retourna et fixa Willy droit dans les yeux, ce dernier détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le Valcof fronça les sourcils puis se concentra sur les paroles du professeur de Métamorphoses qui critiquait sur l'oracle, sur ses méthodes d'instruction, les jugeant dangereuses. **

**« Rien à foutre ! Rien à branler ! ces petits pour la plupart seront sur le champ de bataille, et il faut qu'ils fassent un effet SURPRISE ! »siffla Chris**

**Minerva se pinça les lèvres et n'adressa plus la parole à son 'cher' confrère durant toute l'heure, ce qui amusa Chris qui pris plus ses aises, jouant les professeurs.**

**A la fin du cours, Hermione regardait d'un œil torve cet assistant qui osait critiquer son professeur préféré, elle pesta tout le long du prochain cours. Blaise acquiesçait plus ou moins en disant toujours **_C'est vrai Mione, tu as raison, il a tort tu as raison ma puce_** , mais à la fin remarquant son manège, elle lui marcha sur le pied et partit fièrement au cours DCFM. Blaise lui courut après, en s'excusant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à ses dépends avec Draco.**

**Ron marchait main dans la main avec Willy qui ne cessait de fixer le Valcof,remarquant ce manège Draco pria d'Harry d'accélérer pour aller en DCFM, laissant Ron et Willy seul à seul.**

**« Dis, pourquoi tu regardes Draco ? »demanda Ron légèrement énervé.**

**« De quoi, tu parles ? »dit Willy.**

**« Depuis quelques temps, j'ai noté que tu le regardais longuement à table, ou en cours…Tu l'aimes ?!! »cria Ron en lâchant sa main**

**« Mais...N.. »tenta Willy.**

**« Ne me Mens pas ! Tu préfères Malefoy, le beau riche Malefoy plutôt que moi ?!! C'est ça hein ?!! »hurla Ron.**

**Il lui saisit le poignet gauche, arrachant sa chemise blanche et vit la marque des ténèbre, il s'éloigna de lui, et lui donna un coup de poing.**

**« Tu me dégoûtes, Heureusement qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble, Mangemort.. »siffla Ron rouge de colère.**

**« Attends, c'est pas ce que tu croies, je n'ai eu le choix…C'était ça ou la mort… »Dit péniblement Willy.**

**« A ta place, j'aurai choisi la mort, Je préfère mourir que d'avoir cette merde sur mon poignet. »rugit Ron.**

**« Tu ne m'aurais pas rencontré…Je suis désolé, je… »tenta Willy.**

**« Grade tes excuses pour toi Mangemort !!!Je t'amène chez Dumbledore, un Mangemort à Azkaban. Encore heureux que les couloirs soient déserts pour ne pas entendre notre petite conversation.»dit Ron.**

**Il saisit Willy violemment qui se laissait faire étrangement et le mena chez le directeur.**

**« Bonjour Ron, William, vous ne devriez pas être en cours de DCFM ? »sourit Albus.**

**« Y'a urgence, j'ai découvert un Mangemort. »vociféra Ron.**

**Il prit le poignet de son ex-petit ami et le montra à Albus, qui écarquilla les yeux.**

**« Bien je vais faire une annonce, Ronald Weasley veuillez sortir, les cours seront annulés. »Dit posément Albus.**

**Le Gryffondor jeta un regard de pure haine , Willy retenait ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, et Dumbledore via la salle d'Annonce, une salle qui amplifiait la voix du locuteur afin de communiquer avec tous les professeurs et pour être entendu dans tout Poudlard.**

**Les Différents professeurs et les Oracles vinrent à part la nounou qui demanda un compte-rendu de cette soudaine réunion. Albus leur expliqua brièvement la situation. On dut retenir Orphée d'étrangler Willy.**

**« Bien,nous avons un Mangemort…Chris va chercher le Véritasérum. »ordonna Marc.**

**« C'est interdit par la loi pour un mineur de lui faire boire ce sérum. »pesta Minerva**

**« Rien à foutre, en tant de guerre, tous les moyens sont bons. Et puis c'est interdit de tuer exact pourtant nous enfin Harry le fera bien. »argumenta Orphée.**

**Minerva se tut mais lançait des regards assassins. Chris revint avec l'élixir et Willy le but d'une seule traite.**

**« Allez-y au point où j'en suis.. »fit Willy**

**« Bien, qui es-tu exactement ? »interrogea Serverus.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Pendant ce temps Ron pleurait, dans le dortoir. Son seul et unique amour était un sbire de Celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom. Il l'avait trahit, utilisé pour arriver jusqu'à Harry. Il pleurait seul dans son dortoir.**

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**Harry&Cie furent surpris de ne pas voir Ron et cette annonce qui achevait le cours de DCFM. Blaise et Hermione partirent à la bibliothèque au plus grand malheur de Blaise, laissant Draco et Harry qui partirent à la salle sur Demande.**

**Elle prit l'apparence une agréable chambre à coucher, un feu de cheminée crépitait. Un grand lit à baldaquin au couleur rouge et or occupait l'espace du fond ce qui étonnait Harry. Draco l'entraîna à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le lit en rougissant.**

**« Harry,j'ai réfléchi depuis un moment, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour tout de suite mais tu veux bien… »demanda Draco.**

**« Juste du plaisir pas plus. »souffla Harry en s'approchant du visage de son aimé.**

**Il embrassa doucement, un chaste baiser au départ puis le baiser devint un peu plus passionné. La Langue du Survivant quémanda l'entrée, entrée qui fut autorisé, il chercha sa consoeur qu'il trouva facilement. La langue de Draco toucha timidement celle du Survivant, mais Harry impatient, prit le contrôle du baiser, et ce fut une véritable explosion de sensations. Draco entraîna Harry à s'allonger sur lui. Ils durent interrompre leur passionnante activité pour reprendre un peu d'air. Harry caressa les cheveux de blonds de son compagnon, puis embrassa , mordilla, lécha et suça son cou. Harry fut récompensé par des gémissements de plaisir de son amant. Harry observa le visage du Valcof, les yeux fermés les joues rouges ainsi que ses lèves rougies par le baiser, excita Harry au niveau de son bas ventre. Draco ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient de couleur or.**

**« Tu ne continues pas ? C'est pas bien, je suis mauvais ? »s'inquiéta Draco.**

**« Au contraire, tu es parfait, je t'observe, tu es un appel à la luxure…et puis tu sens mon état d'excitation. »sourit Harry.**

**Draco bougea la jambe et appuya par inadvertance sur son entrejambe, Harry gémit. Pour se venger, Le Survivant frotta sa jambe contre le membre du Valcof, Draco gémit plus fortement.**

**« MMh, c'est bon.. Harry »souffla Draco.**

**Harry embrassa passionnément Draco, pour étouffer leurs gémissements.**

**« Je vais…Harry ralentis s'il te plaît ! »dit le Valcof**

**Harry obéit « Dis tu veux bien passer à l'étape supérieur ? »proposa le Golden Boy**

**Draco acquiesça doucement, incapable de prononcer une parole claire. Harry lui ôta sa chemise,Draco frissonna de plaisir.**

**« N'aie pas peur, juste du plaisir, rien de plus, rien de moins. »Déclara Harry.**

**Il embrassa sur ses lèvres puis dévia sur le cou. Ses Mains ne restèrent pas inactives pour autant, elles caressaient ses abdos fins et plats, Draco était dans tous ses états prononçant des paroles intelligibles. La bouche d'Harry dévia sur ses tétons, qu'il mordilla, tortura agréablement.**

**Draco bougeait ses hanches inconsciemment , Harry suivit le rythme, leurs virilités leur faisaient mal et en même temps du bien. Ils accélèrent le rythme et Draco se libéra en premier suivi d'Harry en criant chacun le nom de leur aimé.**

**Harry s'allongea à côté de lui reprenait son souffle, Draco gardait ses yeux fermés comme pour immortaliser ce moment. Au bout de 5 minutes, ils ouvrirent et regarda Harry qui lui souriait en lui caressant sa joue.**

**« C'est pas juste je suis torse nu et toi tu es encore Habillé. »pesta doucement Draco.**

**« Qu'est-ce t'attends pour m'enlever mon tee-shirt ? »ronronna Harry.**

**Au moment où il allait l'embrasser, ils entendirent la voix de Serverus.**

**« POTTER, DRACO SORTEZ DE LA, 70 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR POUR CRIS, RUGISSEMENTS DANS UNE SALLE ! »cria Serverus.**

**Draco et Harry se réarrangèrent , sortirent en présentant des excuses, mais ils eurent la surprise de voir Sirius et Orphée criant sur le professeur de potion ainsi que Colin et quelques élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés pour voir le spectacle. **

**Mini POV Colin**

_Je sais ma prochaine une Harry et Draco dérangés en plein acte sexuel par le professeur de potion._

**Fin de Mini POV Colin**

**Colin leur sourit et fit un clin d'œil aux 2 tourtereaux, et partit à toute vitesse prêt à rédiger sa UNE.**

**« Vraiment Serverus, t'es con, ils sont jeunes, laisse –les s'envoyer en l'air, tu as été jeune toi aussi ! »cria Sirius.**

**« Sirius, inutile de… »commença Harry.**

**« Harry je suis de ton côté, j'engueule juste une chauve souris qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je parle pour toi. D'acco D'acc' ? »sourit Sirius.**

**« Tu creuses ma propre tombe. »s'inquiéta Harry.**

**« Serverus, si vous êtes frustrés sexuellement, allez vous trouvé un petit chien galeux qui vient tout juste de sortir de prison. »suggéra Orphée.**

**Serverus et Sirius se retournèrent en une seule traite vers Orphée en hurlant un HORS DE QUESTION.**

**« Un point en commun,arrêtez de vous chercher des veracrasses, serrez-vous la main, mieux embrassez-vous pour sceller votre nouvelle union. »s'enthousiasma Orphée.**

**« Toi, si tu ne dégages pas de ma vue, je ne réponds plus de rien. »siffla Serverus**

**« Tension sexuelle quand tu nous tiens. »Chantonna l'Oracle.**

**Il partit aussi vite qu'il put avec Harry et Draco laissant les 2 chiens de faïences discuter civilement . Mais les 2 partirent dans des directions opposées.**

A suivre

Je sais c'est court je ferai mieux la prochaine fois


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre XVIII : Conséquences**

**Après que nos 2 tourtereaux fussent partis la queue entre les jambes sans mauvais jeu de mot. Orphée ne supportant pas l'hypocrisie de son collègue Serverus décida de jouer les cupidons de service à ses risques et périls. Il poursuivit Serverus qui se dirigeait droit dans ses appartements. **

**« Eh Attends Serverus, tu ne vas pas… »commença L'oracle**

**« Toi, tu la boucles ! »cingla Serverus en en se dépêchant d'entrer dans son appartement.**

**Il claqua la porte au nez d'Orphée , lança divers sortilèges de magie afin de bloquer la porte, et que cet hurluberlu , enquiquineur de première ordre lui fiche la paix. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas l'ardeur et l'acharnement de l'Oracle Orphée, qui brisa toutes les barrières, entra dans le son salon.**

**« Putain de bordel de merde , emmerdeur numéro un , tout ce que je te demande si c'est trop difficile pour ta minuscule matière grise et de me. Foutre. La. Paix ! »rugit Serverus.**

**« Quel langage ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras jamais Sirius dans ton lit et pour le reste de la vie, oh ça rime vie et lit oh ça rime lit et vie hihihi ! »rit Orphée.**

**Serverus s'affala sur le feuille, invoqua un verre de whisky pur feu, leva les yeux aux ciel cherchant un quelconque divinité pour faire taire cet insupportable enquiquineur, qui se prenait pour un humoriste. Non-stop, il parlait des hippogriffe, de tout et n'importe quoi enfin surtout n'importe quoi. Il n'avait rien à cirer des nouveaux balais **_Galaxia I_** le nouveau modèle encore plus performant utilisé par les professionnels de Quiddicht . Mais, l'idiot continuait son monologue.**

**« SERVERUS !! Vous ne m'écoutez pas, c'est votre défaut. Comment allez-vous séduire Sirius si vous ne l'écoutez pas ! Pff je fais des efforts moi je m'égosille à vous dire ce qu'il aime et déteste pour votre bien et vous là vous buvez votre vodka… »s'énerva Orphée.**

**« C'est du whisky pur feu pour votre gouverne ! »prononça Serverus**

**« C'est de l'alcool, ça revient au même…Bref, Sirius aime les mets sucrés en particulier le nougat au praline,ce qu'il le fait craquer c'est… »Dit Orphée.**

**« Stop ! Stop ! Pourquoi vous me dites toutes ces choses sur Sirius, et puis comment vous le savez ? »interrogea suspicieusement le maître des potions.**

**« C'est une évidence pour que vous le séduisez ! »répondit tout simplement Orphée.**

**Serverus manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son deuxième verre de whisky pur feu.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry et Draco s'étaient retrouvés dans l'appartement avec les petits et Nara qui leur enseignait la magie instinctive, le déplacement des objets par les gestes. En arrivant précipitamment dans la pièce Nara leur sourit, Lily et Damiens sautèrent sur leur grand frère. Ils les embrassa tendrement,Rose s'était précipité sur Harry manquant de près à les faire tomber.**

**« Aco,regarde ce qu je sais faire. »s'extasia Lily.**

**Elle fit quelque mouvement de la main, et elle déplaça un livre de conte. Lily le dirigea vers Harry qui le reçu sur son visage. Lily lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.**

**« Lily, arrive à déplacer les objets pour les donner à quelqu'un c'est plus une attaque qu'autre chose. »Fanfaronna Rose.**

**Lily se retourna et la foudroya du regard.**

**« C'est pas grave,, tu sais je t'admire, je suis sûr que tu vas réussir à perfectionner ton art. »rassura Harry.**

**Lily se précipita dans ses bras, délaissant Draco. Elle serra Harry de façon possessive, Rose n'aimant pas cela, serra à son tour Harry.**

**« Les filles stop ! vous l'étouffez Mon harry. »dit Draco qui essayait de reprendre sa sœur Lily. **

**Manque de chance, Damiens s'ajouta et tira la jambe de son grand frère. Harry était ballotté de tous les côtés par Rose et Lily. Ils finirent par tomber sur Harry. Draco se releva rapidement , grondant Lily et Damiens qui auraient pu se faire mal . Nara avait pris Rose à part la sermonnant sévèrement et gentiment.**

**« Au fait, vous bien rouge tous les deux, auriez-vous fait du sport de chambre ? »insinua Nara**

**« Nara, les enfants peuvent entendre ! »cria Draco.**

**« Pff, il faut que je vous apprenne les informulés, ils n'entendent rien niet nada que dalle nichts !Alors le sport de chambre ?»termina Nara.**

**Draco fut aussi rouge que la couleur de sa maison, refusant de regarder l'Oracle, ce fut Harry qui répondit espièglemment.**

**« mmh, c'était bien et bon pour des préliminaires, Dray était mmfmfh… »finit Harry car la main de Draco empêchait ses lèvres de bouger.**

**« Préliminaires ?? C'est tout ? pas de parti de jambes en l'air, les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, les cris, les griffures ? Alors les détails croustillants ?!!! »souffla Nara.**

**Harry réussi à emprisonner Draco en le maintenant fermement ; le Valcof se retrouvait entre les jambes du Survivant, ce dernier lui tenait ses mains. Draco remuait dans tous les sens, mais il arrêta quand il sentit sa virilité se durcir de plus en plus , il rougit et respira un peu plus vite.**

**« Tu le sens n'est-ce pas Dray, je te désire à un point que tu ne t'imaginais même pas. »souffla le Golden Boy près de son oreille.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ron avait cessé de pleurer.**

POV RON

**Finalement, je resterai toujours Ron le meilleur ami d'Harry et le pauvre le bouffon pauvre sans un sou dont les gens s'en fichent et me jouent des tours. William me dégoûte à jamais , il m'a humilié à vie. C'est un putain de Mangemort au service de l'autre fou. J'espère qu'il l'ont envoyé à Azkaban.**

**Je ferai mieux d'aller retrouver les autres leur dire sur ce que je sais sur l'autre Mangemort. **

Fin de POV de RON

**Il sortit de sa tour, le cœur brisé.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Après la conversation, William était resté dans le bureau du directeur, silencieux mais il brisa le silence quelques minutes plus tard. **

**« Pourquoi vous ne me renvoyez pas, je suis un Mangemort après tout. »termina William.**

**« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez dangereux pour Draco , Harry ou vos camarades,et puis vous avez plus de problèmes alors je ne vais pas vous en rajouter. »**

**« oui, je voudrais bien que Ron me fasse de nouveau confiance, je n'ai jamais voulu servir le Lord, j'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Ron, mais il ne me croit pas même si je lui disais encore il me cracherait sûrement sur ma tête ou je ne sais quoi. »**

**« Voyons William, calmez-vous et ayez confiance en vous, je suis sûr que Monsieur Weasley vous aime mais il est confus…Bon, je voulais discuter du fait… »**

**« Monsieur je sais les risques encouru en devenant espion pour l'Ordre mais je connais plus de chose sur le Lord que votre professeur de potion. »**

**« C'est justement ça qui m'effraie. Vous pouvez sortir Monsieur Widers.»**

**William quitta la pièce, la tête pleine de soucis, à la recherche de son (ex)-petit Ami.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Serverus avait réussi à chasser cet oracle de malheur de sa chambre, il se rassit dans son fauteuil et réfléchit longuement aux paroles de l'autre hurluberlu. Combien de temps était t-il seul sans homme dans sa vie. Lucius lui en avait fait des remarques, à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion de se voir. En pensant à Lucius, il se permis de sourire. Lucius , son seul véritable ami dans Poudlard, toujours à le défendre contre les autres élèves. Il se retrouvait seul, pas vraiment puisqu'il avait Draco à présent mais il passait plus de temps avec le Sauveur et Ennemi numéro 1 de Voldemort, l'oubliant peu à peu. A cette pensée , il se resservit un verre de Whiskey pur feu. Quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras , partager ses joies , ses peine, surtout réchauffer le lit par des ébats passionnés, effrénés,à cette idée, il se sentit durcir,il était bon pour une douche écossaise.**

**Lucius lui avait plusieurs fois dit de changer de look, non plutôt Narcissa et sa manie de refaire sa garde robe pour un oui ou pour un non, et le comble c'est que son fils Draco avait hérité pour les joies de son Parrain de cette manie. Il sourit machiavéliquement en imaginant la future vie du Survivant allant dans les magasins les plus riches, et voyager dans le monde pour avoir les parures les plus belles et exceptionnelles. Serverus souhaitait à Potter bien du plaisir à sa vie.**

**Il se leva , se dirigea vers la douche. Il prit une bonne douche rafraîchissante, nettoyant avec application ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Il resta près de 30 minutes à se laver, puis il sortit une serviette autour de la taille. Quelques gouttes se faufilaient sur ses pectoraux, il allait se changer quand il fut dérangé par des coups effrénés de la porte. D'un pas rageant, il se dirigea vers l'opportun qui osait le déranger. Il ouvrit la porte de son salon pour tomber nez à nez avec Black. Celui-ci, le fixait longuement enfin Sirius observait les fines gouttelettes qui traçaient un chemin précis ; partant du cou , pour arriver vers ses abdominaux et pour finir vers le tissu. Sirius sortit de sa rêverie par un grognement de la part du Maître des potions.**

**« Black, c'est du voyeurisme ce que tu fais là. »siffla Serverus.**

**Sirius qui reprit une respiration à peu près normale, entra dans l'appartement énervé. Serverus ferma la porte.**

**« Du voyeurisme, hn non mais t'as pas à ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue ! »répliqua Sirius.**

**« Je viens de me prendre une douche. Et puis, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?»s'énerva Serverus**

**« Quel culot tu as , c'est Orphée qui m'a dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important, mais avant habilles-toi si tu veux m'adresser la parole ! »rugit Sirius.**

**« Celui là alors, si je le croise sur mon chemin je le massacre ! »siffla Serverus en allant dans sa chambre s'habiller.**

**Il revint quelques minutes après, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir moulant ses fesses. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas la texture grasse. Il s'assit à son bureau ignorant superbement Black, il commença à corriger des copies de Poufsouffle. Voyant, Snivellus ne prenait pas en compte son existence dans la pièce Sirius se leva tapa du poing sur son bureau.**

**« Tu m'as fait venir pour me parler alors ne m'ignore pas, c'est la moindre des politesses ! »**

**« La moindre des politesses c'est de se taire lorsque quelqu'un en l'occurrence moi travaille. »**

**« Tu pourrais me le dire en face au lieu de corriger ces copies !»**

**Serverus daigna lever le nez de ses copies et le fixa froidement. Il quitta son bureau pour se mettre en face de l'ex-prisonnier d'Azkaban.**

**« De un, je ne t'ai pas appelé, de deux, c'est Orphée qui nous a joués un tour, de trois j'ai du travail, de quatre tu connais la sortie. »siffla Serverus.**

**« Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème mais arrêtes les potions d'extase ! J'ai reçu un mot de ta part en disant que je devais venir immédiatement, ou aurais-tu la mémoire qui flanche ?!! »**

**Il lui tendit le mot, Serverus lui prit et le lut avec attention. Sûr c'était un coup de l'Oracle de malheur. Il brûla le mot et prit violemment Sirius par le bras avec l'attention de le jeter comme un mal propre, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retrouva fermer il jeta Sirius par terre lança tous les sorts pour ouvrir cette porte.**

**« ORPHEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »hurla Serverus.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Orphée sourit simplement en sirotant du thé au citron avec Dumbledore.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry et Draco avait décidé de retourner à la tour, ils trouvèrent Ron dans les bras d'Hermione.**

**« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Harry en se précipitant vers Ron.**

**« William est le Mangemort qui menaçait Draco. »répondit Hermione.**

**« c'est une blague ? dis-moi que c'est une blague ? C'est un ami, il… il doit avoir des raisons…il ferait jamais ça…n'est-ce pas Harry, Hermione ? »demanda Draco.**

**« Les faits sont là c'est un Mangemort ! »répliqua durement Ron.**

**« Dray, essaie de comprendre Ron… »dit doucement Hermione.**

**La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer William à ce moment Harry prit Draco dans ses bras Hermione sortit à une vitesse fulminante sa baguette, quant à Ron son regard lançait des éclairs.**

**« Je veux juste parler c'est tout. » déclara William.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps là Voldemort apprenait les techniques de combats de la part de Loïc.**

**« Vous n'aurez pas la force de battre Harry et le Valcof, il vous faut un peu de son sang. »déclara Loïc.**

**« William peut le faire, il s'est rapproché de lui. »dit Voldemort.**

_Ca c'est que tu crois, tu n'es que mon pantin, c'est moi qui aurait le Valcof. William, le fils de ta fidèle Mangemorte Bellatrix et amante va devenir un agent de Dumbledore. Toi et ta magie je vais t'absorber._

**« Continuez à vous entraîner mon Lord. » fit Loïc en quittant la pièce.**

A suivre

Désolée du retard mais surtout bonne année à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous réussirez vos examens moi j'ai mes partiels donc j'écrirai la suite qu'à partir du 16/01/07.

**BONNE ANNEE !**

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE VOTER POUR LES GENS MAJEURS !!!**

**Je sais c'est court.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre XIX :Réconciliation et Mort **

**William fixait attentivement les quatre Gryffondors. Ces derniers n'abaissèrent pas leur baguette. Ron fusillait du regard son ex-petit ami et accessoirement lèche-botte de Voldemort. Hermione se tenait près de Draco, sa baguette lançait de petites étincelles bleues, quant à Harry, son aura se faisait ressentir dans toute la pièce. Quelques objets flottaient dans les airs et sa baguette crépitait. Ses yeux verts émeraudes s'assombrissaient à mesure où William s'approchait vers le petit comité.**

**Il eut la mauvaise idée de mettre sa main dans la poche pour sortir sa baguette qu'Harry lui lança un ACCIO baguette, Ron un EXPELLIARMUS, et Hermione finit en beauté avec un PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. Draco regardait ses trois gardes du corps attitrés avec admiration mais aussi avec incompréhension.**

**« Je pensais qu'il venait nous parler »soupira Draco.**

**Les 3 Lions se sentirent légèrement honteux mais Harry reprit du poil de la bête.**

**« Il n'avait pas à chercher sa baguette, c'est un Mangemort, il nous faut prendre des précautions surtout que tu es sa cible. »argumenta Harry.**

**Hermione hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Draco commença légèrement à s'énerver.**

**« Je ne suis pas en porcelaine !Toi aussi les Mangemorts te cherchent et veulent te piéger ! »contra Draco les joues rouge de colère.**

**« Nan, moi je suis pour tonton psychopathe nommé Voldie ! Et puis, le danger… »soupira Harry.**

**« Putain, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !Foutu complexe du héros !»s'énerva Dray.**

**« STOP ! Tous les 2 ! Draco, nous te protégeons contre ce genre de personnes. C'est vrai qu'on a un peu exagéré, Ron si tu n'avais pas lancer le s… »commença Hermione**

**« Eh, c'est toi qui l'a achevé ! »rétorqua Ron**

**« J'ai suivi le mouvement »bougonna Hermione.**

**Il y eut un moment de silence, jusqu'à Draco éclate de rire avec Harry, Hermione et Ronald se sourirent puis se joignirent aux rires des 2 compères. Ils avaient complètement oublié William ce n'est que quand Hermione s'arrêta de rire en leur rappelant le problème de Willy. Le visage de Ron s'assombrit mais obtempéra pour écouter le Mangemort de service.**

**Hermione l'installa sur le canapé de la salle commune. Hermione enleva le sort sur Willy après que les Lions furent installés confortablement**

**« Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire, je crois. »affirma Hermione.**

**« Oui. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne vous avoir rien dit à propos de ma véritable identité. C'était pour votre sécurité ainsi que la mienne.**

**Je me nomme en réalité, William Lestrange, fils de Bellatrix Lestrange. »souffla William.**

**A une vitesse fulgurante, Draco s'échappa des bras d'Harry pour frapper William au visage, à son torse, Harry le prit fermement dans ses bras, le berçant doucement ; Le Valcof se retourna et pleura dans les bras du Survivant.**

**William attendit que les pleurs cessent afin qu'il reprenne son récit.**

**« Mon but était de me rapprocher de toi Draco, et t'apporter au Lord Noir, je suis devenu Mangemort plus par obligation que par choix. J'ai reçu la marque à 14 ans dès sa Résurrection. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. J'ai besoin….pff…J'aimerai jusque vous ayez confiance en moi, je prends un risque en trahissant le Seigneur des ténèbres, je suis maintenant espion pour l'ordre. Dumbledore me croit. »insista t-il devant le visage sceptique de Ron.**

**« Admettons que ceci soit vrai. Tu peux nous dire plus sur Voldemort. Où est-il ? »questionna Harry.**

**« Justement, moi-même je ne sais pas. Dès qu'il veut me contacter, j'attends qu'un Mangemort adulte vienne me chercher à la gare Kingkross, ou chez Rosemerta,là il me lance un sort d'aveuglement, et il me conduit chez le lord. Tout ce que je sais c'est un manoir, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble l'extérieur, on me conduit directement chez lui et basta ! Il y a un homme toujours avec lui, assez sexy ouais (raclement de gorge de Ron) je veux dire agréable à regarder( Re-raclement de gorge de la part du rouquin) bref pas moche, il est bizarre et dangereux. »termina William.**

**« Peux-tu nous en dire plus ? » demanda Ron.**

**« Non, j'ai tout dit au dirlo et aux Aurors….Maintenant, j'aimerai te parler Ron. »dit William.**

**Hermione sortit de la salle prétextant un devoir urgent à faire, Draco et Harry la suivirent immédiatement.**

**« Enfin seul »pensa William**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Pour le lemon de Serverus et Sirius : pour l'ambiance écoutez la chanson de Justin Timberlake **Sexy Back**_****_je trouve que cela colle à l'ambiance._

**Serverus continuait à corriger ses copies sous l'œil énervé de notre beau chien noir. Sirius se leva, prit toutes les copies des élèves et les jeta par terre. Serverus se leva lentement et mis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire à Black. Ce dernier tituba, mais reprit vite la situation en main, il arracha la chemise et lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen. Serverus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot (**_non Jean-Pierre Foucault)_** , il prit le chien noir comme un sac à patate, l'amena dans sa chambre et le balança dans son lit. Il se jeta sur lui et entreprit de lui arracher son T-shirt . **

**A présent torse nu tous les deux, essoufflés, Serverus immobilisa les poignets de son ex-ennemi. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, Le Maître des potions s'avançait de plus en plus vers les lèvres de Sirius ; il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Sirius combla la distance en l'embrassant.**

**Bureau de Dumbledore**

**« Yahoo, ils se sont embrassés, yeah Orphée t'es le meilleur et le meilleur c'est pour bientôt. »s'enthousiasma L'Oracle.**

**Serverus relâcha les poignets de son emmerdeur de première , bientôt futur amant. Il butina légèrement ses lèvres , Sirius en avait marre de ce petit jeu, empoigna sa nuque et força le passage afin qu'il puisse rencontrer sa consoeur et danser avec cette dernière. Ce fut chose faite, leurs langues entamaient une danse aussi vielle que le monde, se touchant,se caressant mutuellement. **

**Ils durent arrêter leur passionnante activité pour respirer, Serverus dévia sa bouche vers son cou ; Sirius gémissait sous les caresses de son assaillant. **

**Leurs mains n'étaient restées inactives, la main de Sirius caressait tantôt ses reins tantôt ses fesses à travers le tissu. Pendant ce temps le redouté maître des potions, léchait et suçait ses tétons durcit par le plaisir, Sirius prononçait que des onomatopées de _ah _ou _mmh_ . Serverus descendait de plus en plus vers le pantalon, il observa un moment le visage de son amant rougit par le plaisir ; les joues rouges, les yeux fermés,le souffle erratique, le corps arqué demandant toujours plus. Sirius ouvrit les yeux en ne sentant plus Serverus s'occupait de lui.**

**« Qu'est…ce…que…tu…fais ?...Tu n'en…as plus …envie »demanda Sirius.**

**Pour répondre à cette question, le maître des potions remonta jusqu'au visage inquiet de l'ex-prisonnier d'Azkaban et l'embrassa fougueusement, ce qui estompa toutes ses inquiétudes ; en même temps, il réussit à déboutonner le pantalon de Sirius et le sien en un temps record se retrouvant tous les deux en boxers l'un rouge l'autre noir. **

**Serverus frotta son érection contre celle de Sirius, ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus. Voyant que Sirius était au bord de l'extase, il enleva leurs derniers sous vêtements se retrouvant nus. **

**Ils s'observèrent encore une fois avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Les mains de Sirius tantôt décoiffaient les cheveux de son amant, tantôt caressaient les fesses rebondies du professeur de potion. **

**« Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. » dit Serverus.**

**Il caressa la verge tendu de son compagnon, en fixant le visage de Sirius qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Jugeant qu'il l'avait assez masturbé, il décida de le goûter. Il commença par donner quelques gouttes de langues obtenant des soupirs de satisfaction. Il abrégea ses souffrances en prenant son sexe en bouche mimant l'acte sexuel. Sirius crispait ses mains hurla son plaisir, au moment de la jouissance Serverus s'arrêta , Sirius grogna de frustration. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage l'embrassa doucement, il murmura un sort de lubrification. Ses doigts couverts de gel alla titiller l'intimité de Sirius, il enfonça un, deux et puis trois doigts lorsqu'il fut prêt , il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe. **

**Une fois à l'intérieur, il attendit que ce dernier s'habitue à sa présence. Sirius entama le premier mouvement, puis Serverus l'accompagna accélérant la cadence. Les coups butoirs touchaient à chaque fois la prostate de Patmol, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Au moment fatidique, Serverus redoubla la cadence les faisant jouir ensemble en hurlant le prénom de l'autre.**

**Serverus se retira et s'allongea à côté de lui, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Sirius reprenait son souffle aussi.**

POV de Sirius.

**Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ??! J'ai couché avec Snivellus , que va t-il se passer ? Oh non ne pas y penser, mieux vaut partir la tête haute sans demander son reste !**

Fin de POV de Sirius

**Sirius se leva mais Serverus le retint par la main.**

**« Où tu vas ? »**

**« Je cherche mes affaires et je m'en vais on oublie cette histoire et… »**

**« Pour toi c'était du cul uniquement ça ?!! Ne me prends pas pour un con Sirius !!J'ai couché avec toi j'en avais envie depuis un moment . J'étais consentant , je savais ce que je faisais. Je ne regrette rien et toi ?»**

**« Je non je ne regrette pas non plus c'était très bien mais…. »**

**«Mais quoi ? . Putain Black, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? C'est cet Oracle de merde qui nous a joué un tour. »**

**« Et Alors, au moins j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve. Te sauter dessus. »**

**Serverus demeura silencieux face à cet aveu et fixa les prunelles grises du Maraudeur.**

**« Et Remus ? »**

**« Quoi Remus ? Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. On est et sera toujours amis, d'ailleurs il sort avec Tonks Mademoiselle qui se teint les cheveux en toutes les couleurs selon son humeur. Tu…. Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye nous deux ? »**

**Serverus pesait le pour et le contre en se rasseyant sur le lit. Il fixa quelques minutes le plafond puis se rapprocha de son chien noir en murmurant un pourquoi pas, puis il l'embrassa . Ils firent encore une fois l'amour passionnément.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps-là, dans le manoir de Voldemort, Loïc regardait le lord apprendre des sortilèges, incantations dans le but de se débarrasser d'Harry ; et de faire régner la terreur sur la communauté sorcière et moldue.**

**Mais Loïc était un oracle des plus dangereux en avait décidé autrement. En effet, dans son projet, il assassinerait le Lord et une partie des Mangemorts les plus fidèles à son Altesse face de Serpent. Pour cela, il devait s'approprier l'âme de Voldemort. Le sortilège noire des Ames pouvait être utile pour ses sombres dessein. L' Oracle reconnaissait la puissance du lord mais aussi celle d'Harry, Draco. Les pouvoirs accumulés de Voldemort ajoutés au sien le rendrait quasi immortel et puissant sans oublier le Valcof à qui il pourrait donner des enfants aussi terrifiant que lui.**

**Après avoirs remué ses sombres pensées, il sollicita une audience en privé avec le lord. Audience qu'il fut accordé ; il s'agenouilla devant lui.**

**« Monseigneur pour augmenter votre puissance, j'ai pensé à une cérémonie sang elfique. Je m'explique, le sang elfique est connu pour ses dons de guérison, on l'utilise pour les potions, en cas d'attaque Potter ne pourra rien contre votre prestance et votre grandeur. »**

**Voldemort sourit de toutes ses dents, ses yeux rouges brillaient comme les flamme de l'enfer. **

**Loïc traça un pentacle de cercle avec l'étoile de David et ajouta des bougies noires dont la flamme irradiait de couleur bleue, le Lord se trouvait au centre du pentacle. Pendant ce temps,Loïc l'obligea à boire un liquide rougeâtre.**

**« Bien je vais commencer (1)**

**Accumodatus Animus Amplifia Maxima in vilnea mihi datum. »**

**Le lord ressentit une brûlante déchirure au niveau de l'abdomen. Une aura noire bleuté l'entourait. La douleur était tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit ses yeux, et s'observa. Ses mains grisâtres reprenait des couleurs, le rendant humain ; un miroir trônait en face lui. Ses yeux rouges prirent une couleur brun. Il s'observa et vit qu'il était redevenu Tom Elvis Jedusort.**

**Il se sentait différent et faible, l'aura du lord de couleur noire et rouge écarlate entra violemment dans le corps de l'Oracle Loïc. Ce dernier hurla, trembla et reprit son souffle pour s'observer. Devant ses yeux, se trouvait un nouvel Oracle, il ressentait la puissance de l'ancien lord mêlé à la sienne.**

**Pendant ce temps-là Lord ou l'ex-lord fixait son reflet, un visage humain, une force de pacotille. Il se retourna vers le traître et le foudroya du regard.**

**« QUE M'AS-TU FAIS ???! »**

**« Simple, votre seigneurie de merde, j'ai pris tout votre potentiel magique, votre force et vous êtes qu'un vulgaire déchet un sorcier de pacotille , un débutant, un novice, un bleu, un apprenti, un élève, un mousse, un jeune louveteau ! Vous pensiez réellement que moi, un Oracle aller vous suivre , être votre second , vous rêvez !!A ce propos, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »**

**L'éclair vert jaillit de la baguette, il tua Tom Elvis Jedusort ainsi que Nagini qui essaya de protéger son ex-maître.**

**Quelques instants plus tard, il convoqua, les Mangemorts afin de leur communiquer les nouveaux changements. Bellatrix s'opposa fortement à ce nouvelle ère, elle fut torturée puis tuer. Peter Petigrow par crainte de représailles s'allia immédiatement avec l'Oracle ainsi que les autres Mangemorts.**

**« Oh j'ai une idée, je vais couper la tête de Bellatrix, Tom et Nagini et les envoyer à Poudlard au moment du dîner, avec un message pour le Survivant. »dit l'Oracle en souriant diaboliquement.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Au même instant, Harry hurla de douleur se tenant la cicatrice à la bibliothèque. Hermione et Draco l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie, ils alertèrent Dumbledore, les professeurs de l'Ordre et tous les Oracles à part Nara qui s'occupait des enfants. Marc se posta devant Harry et récita quelques incantations elfiques pour le calmer. Harry se calma, et à la surprise de tous sa légendaire cicatrice avait disparu.**

**« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Albus ? »demanda Minerva.**

**« Voldemort a été vaincu, mais par qui ? »s'interrogea Remus.**

**« Impossible et inconcevable ! Harry doit buter cette merde…je veux dire Harry doit le tuer. »dit précipitamment Hermione.**

**« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait pris les devants. »affirma Lukas.**

**Serverus et Sirius entrèrent un peu débraillés, Remus haussa un sourcil, Orphée sourit.**

**« Ah vous voilà c'était si dur à arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?héhéhéhé. »ricana Orphée.**

**Serverus lança un regard glacial mais celui-ci l'ignora.**

**« Je n'ai plus ma marque des ténèbres ! »**

**« Oui, j'ai constaté, elle a disparu sous mes yeux pendant qu'on faisait l'a…la cuisine. » se rattrapa Black.**

**« la Cuisine ? avec ses joues rouges ? quel genre de cuisine faites-vous ? »suspecta Hannah.**

**« Enfin, bref, je n'ai plus la marque, et Potter n'a plus de CICATRICE ? » hurla Serverus en observant Harry.**

**« Mais revenons à la cuisine selon Black et Snape, c'est pas bien de changer de sujet . »dit posément Hannah.**

**Harry choisit ce moment pour se réveiller, Draco se jeta sur lui embrassant ses joues, ses lèvres. Hermione dû le retenir, pour permettre à Harry de respirer. Hannah pesta car elle ne pouvait plus enquiquiner Black.**

**« Dis, Harry James Potter, t'aurais pu te réveiller dans 10 minutes, pour une fois, je tenais un super scoop. »rouspéta Hannah.**

**Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma.**

**« J'ai …Professeur, j'ai vu Voldemort mourir comme si j'étais dans son corps. »souffla Harry.**

**« Tu es sûr de cela ? »demanda Orphée.**

**Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement.**

**« Je pense que nous devons partager ce souvenir, on aura des réponses, Chris tu le fais ou c'est moi ? »exposa Lukas.**

**« A toi l'honneur. »sourit Chris.**

**Lukas posa ses mains sur le front du Survivant et récita une incantation dans une langue germanique ou nordique. Harry sentit une douce chaleur provenir de cet oracle, une lueur argenté sortir de la tête du Survivant. Lukas recueillit cette lueur et la projeta contre le mur. C'était le même principe que la pensine sauf que l'on voyait la scène à plusieurs.**

**Tous furent surpris de voir Voldemort redevenir Tom Elvis Jedusort puis se faire tuer par Loïc , ce traître d'oracle. Marc et Hannah émirent un léger grincement des dents. Ainsi donc Voldemort avait été abattu par un oracle.**

**« C'est un sortilège interdit, le ANIMUS APPROPRIORI, un sortilège qui mêlent de la magie oubliée, elfique et noire, or ces trois-là sont incompatibles ; recourir à ce sortilèges c'est défier nos formateurs…Et puis, Loïc verra que ce sortilège n'a pas de garanti fiable. Cette formule permet au sorcier d'avoir l'âme d'autrui ainsi que ses pouvoirs. »affirma sombrement Orphée.**

**« Alors, Harry ton combat contre Voldemort n'est pas fini, en ayant l'âme de Tom , Loïc a ses desseins qui se rajoutent aux siens, Loïc a deux personnalités qui cohabitent en lui, il deviendra schizo dans quelques temps, et ta cicatrice réapparaîtra d'un moment ou un autre. »compléta Marc.**

**Dès qu'il eut fini, le Golden boy se tint le front et poussa un hurlement effroyable. Hannah saisit le bras droit, Remus fit de même avec le bras gauche, sa cicatrice réapparut en un éclair, du sang coulait sur cette marque. Pomfresh prit des compresses et essaya de stopper la blessure. Hermione et Draco apeurés s'étaient tenus à l'écart du groupe. Harry eut l'impression qu'on le poignardait au front, il avait l'impression que des centaines de marteaux piqueurs s'enfonçaient dans sa tête.**

**Juste après la douleur d'Harry, ce fut le tour de Serverus de se tenir le poignet, il retenait le plus possible ses cris mais il ne put et hurla de tous ses poumons. Sirius se précipita vers son amant, Lukas l'aida à s'allonger. Black prit un gant humide et le posa sur son poignet.**

**« Il est brûlant ,comme Harry. »s'exclama Sirius.**

**Cette douloureuse souffrance dura quelques minutes, puis tout redevint normal. **

**Harry eut de nouveau sa cicatrice en revanche, le poignet de Serverus fut intacte, plus de trace de la marque des ténèbres. A cette constatation, Albus eut un regard sombre. **

**«Serverus vous ne pourrez être espion pour l'Ordre, étant donné que Loïc a procédé à l' ANIMUS APPROPRIORI , Voldemort et Loïc forment une seule personne, les pouvoirs d'un oracle dépassent l'entendement, donc ajoutés à ceux de Voldy, il peut pénétrer dans le château, Loïc est un bon Occlumens , meilleur que vous Serverus, alors imaginez qu'il ait découvert votre rôle pour Dumbledore ou William qui s'est livré pour nous ! Et Draco qui est toujours puceau !rah il a trop de carte en main ! »souffla Chris.**

**« Désolé de radoter mais si vous ne faites rien d'ici ce soir, Draco je te mets le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques, comme ça tu te dévergonderas pour le survivant. »dit Marc légèrement en colère.**

**A ces mots, plusieurs adultes rougirent Harry et Draco parurent gênés.**

**« Je dis la vérité, si je dois vous enfermer dans une salle pour que vous le fassiez, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. Et puis , Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui te retient, Harry est sexy, beau , sublime, et toutes les filles sont à ses pieds, toi tu l'as alors fais-les enrager merde ! Il faut autres choses que des baisers bon sang ! Laissez vos corps exprimer votre amour ! Allez les Oracles, on y va.»continua Marc.**

**Les Oracles sortirent dignement, Albus et le corps professoral le suivit, Hermione sourit gentiment avant de partir pour rapporter les nouvelles à Ron, Willy, Blaise&Cie. L'infirmière sortit en dernière avec réticence.**

**Draco resta seul avec Harry, il lui caressa son visage et l'embrassa ses lèvres.**

**« Harry, je t'aime. Ne crois pas que je ne veux pas le faire avec toi, j'ai réfléchi et j'envisage de le faire mais que cela comme les films moldus. Je veux que tu conduises en bon Poufsouffle, un dîner romantique, de la musique, du vin Français, et une danse, une valse, je sais que tu es nul pour les valses. »**

**Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il ne vit pas que son petit ami se réveillait doucement, il notait tous les détails que Dray voulait. Il prit la parole en faisant sursauter son petit copain.**

**« et ensuite Dray, après la valse, je défeuillerai doucement et avec tendresse. Okay Drake si tu veux ça, tu l'auras.»**

**Il s'embrassèrent passionnément, Draco s'allongea à côté de lui.**

**Pendant ce temps, Marc remettait son rapport à Nara.**

**« Alors Loïc est vraiment du côté obscur de la force. »exposa Nara.**

**« Arrête avec ton Star Wars, tu me saoules grave ! »répliqua Marc.**

**« Selon les astres, Draco ce soir virginité perdra ! »**

**« Vrai ????? »**

**« Vrai je le dis !Allez Marc, espoir garde ! »**

**« Nara merci tu nous apportes une bonne nouvelle. »**

**« Parle en Yoda s'il te plaît !! »**

**« tu rêves ! »**

**Marc sortit de la pièce.**

A suivre.

Désolé pour le retard !! Mais trop boulot j'ai !

Bisous


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre XX : Union ,schizophrénie, et coma**

**Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie sous l'autorisation de Pomfresh, son petit Valcof et lui se tenaient la main, traversant les nombreux couloirs du château. Ils croisèrent de nombreux élèves qui chuchotaient à chacun de leur passage. Ils aperçurent Ron et William avec Hermione et Blaise, ils semblaient en pleine conversation pour ne pas dire dispute.**

**« Rien ne vaut le gâteau au chocolat je te dis »persista Ron.**

**« Non, fraise et chantilly, champagne vous garantit une soirée romantique… »réfuta Blaise.**

**« Qui se termine généralement dans un lit Blaise, fin de discussions de desserts qui peuvent nous procurer toute sorte de plaisir. Les garçons avez-vous commencé votre devoir d'enchantements ? mais pourquoi je vous pose cette question ?!!! Allez tous à la bibliothèque oh Harry, Draco vous venez aussi ! c'est un ordre . »répliqua Hermione.**

**Pour appuyer ses dires , elle empoigna la main de Ron et Harry. Ils n'eurent le choix de la suivre à contre cœur à la bibliothèque.**

**En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques Serpentards souriant de façon diabolique,parmi eux Crabbe s'avança et bouscula William au passage lui soufflant _Malefoy appartient au Seigneur des ténèbres, ne trahis pas le Seigneur !_ William soupira avant de suivre les petits lions.**

**Arrivés à la bibliothèque, Hermione choisit une table assez éloignée de la surveillance de Madame Pince. Elle repartit aussitôt chercher les livres nécessaires au devoir d'enchantements ; au bout de dix minutes elle revint avec trois ouvrages dont les volumes pouvaient concurrencer le dictionnaire de langue française. Ron, Blaise et Harry soupirèrent, Draco sourit face à l'attitude de son petit copain.**

**« J'ai fini mon devoir Harry si tu veux je vais t'aider »chuchota Dray.**

**Harry fixa Hermione ironiquement tout en parlant _tu vois Hermione,c'est du gâteau ! plus vite ça sera fini, plus vite Draco atteignera le septième ciel, car vois-tu cette après-midi, mon Valcof et moi avions prévu de faire l'amour pas nos devoirs, la sécurité de Draco dépend de sa virginité n'est- ce- pas ?_**

**Hermione pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques minutes et permit à Harry et Dray de partir à la grande horreur de Ron et Blaise.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry avait entraîné Draco dans la salle sur demande. La lumière tamisée accentuait la couleur des yeux du Survivant, ses yeux ressemblaient à deux billes noires. L'espace de la pièce était de plus de 90 mètres au carré. Un grand lit à baldaquin double se trouvait au coin à droite , à chaque côté on apercevait deux tables de chevets.**

**Un lit de type lit à ciel Venise rouille dont les dimensions mesuraient pour la hauteur deux cents centimètres, en profondeur cent quatre vingt-six centimètres et la largeur de deux cent cinq centimètres ; de grands rideaux blancs cachaient difficilement la couleur des coussins et du couvre lit qu'on devinait rouge comme le sang et l'amour. Draco resta émerveillait par la beauté du lit qu'il ne sentit pas Harry l'enlaçait par derrière et profitant de son état semi léthargique il lécha son oreille zone érogène de son Valcof. Il fut récompensé par des soupirs de plaisir. **

**« Tu n'as encore rien vu mon ange. »souffla Harry.**

**Harry invoqua une musique moldue romantique.**

_Whoa! My love, my darling,  
I hunger for your touch,  
Alone. Lonely time.  
And time goes by, so slowly,  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me._

**Draco se retourna rapidement interrogeant son petit ami mais il n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part. Il le guida vers la cheminée où il enleva sa cape , son pull et sa chemise, il invita Draco à s'asseoir et faire de même à savoir de rester torse nu comme lui. Le Valcof s'exécuta et s'assit à côté de son âme sœur , le Golden Boy ouvrit ses bras et Dray s'y réfugia , ils restèrent un bon moment à se caresser, et se chuchoter des mots doux. Draco suça, lécha sa clavicule, il obtint en réponse des soupirs du survivant. Harry qui ne voulait pas rester sur la touche, il prit le menton et le força à le regarder quelques secondes. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de désir, Dray ne put se retenir et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui l'animait. Le Golden Boy obligea son âme sœur à s'allonger, le Valcof s'exécuta tout en continuant à s'embrasser, Harry se trouvait entre les jambes de son futur amant. Il ondula son bassin afin d'émoustiller le désir du Valcof, les ongles de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans le dos d'Harry.**

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,  
I'll be coming home, wait for me.**_

**« mmh…Harry…ne …t'…arrêtes pas…mmh…aah.. »**

**Harry sourit face à ce soupir, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il enleva leurs pantalons plus vite en utilisant un sort informulé de son cru , restant à présent tous les deux en boxer ; Draco les yeux fermés n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se retrouvait en boxer, Harry l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et invita son amant à rouvrir les yeux. Il lui tendit une fraise trempée dans de la chantilly, Draco lécha langoureusement la chantilly avant de croquer le fruit, il l'avala avec satisfaction et poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Quand il croisa le regard d'Harry il lut plusieurs émotions : plaisir, désir, passion, luxure, gourmandise, amour.**

**« Démon à la gueule d'ange. Tu es un petit diable, tu m'excites encore plus que je le suis déjà. »**

**Pour confirmer ses dires, il prit la main de son amant et la posa sur son érection, Draco rougit fortement. Draco commença à caresser la virilité de son amant à travers le tissu, mais Harry le stoppa net.**

**« dis mon chéri tu aimes le banana slip ? »**

**« oui , j'adore , mais Ry T'as pas amené de banane je vois les sauces chocolat , les glaces… »**

**Depuis le début de la conversation, Harry regardait la virilité de son amant, Draco suivit le regard d'Harry et piqua un fard ; il bredouilla quelques mots qui se perdirent par le baiser fougueux de son petit ami. **

**Le Golden Boy passa à la vitesse supérieure , il ôta leur boxer, maintenant nus Harry porta Draco comme une mariée l'allongea sur le lit, il fit léviter les sauces chocolat et la chantilly et les posa sur la table de chevet.**

**Harry prit de la sauce chocolat et en mis sur les tétons dressés, Draco respira un peu plus fort . La langue d'Harry lécha consciencieusement chaque téton, il en mordit un, tandis que sa main droite s'occupait à prodiguer mille et un plaisirs. Draco arqua son dos, réclamant toujours plus. Harry mit de la chantilly ainsi que de la sauce chocolat sur le sexe de son amant, il se lécha d'avance les babines, ce dessert sera le meilleur dessert qu'il pourra manger un °Banana Draco°. Il lécha la verge tendu, tout en empêchant son amant d'onduler ses hanches. Cette torture exaspérait Draco qui soufflait de façon saccadée, poussant des gémissements de plaisirs sans fin ponctué par des 'Harry, plus vite mmmh c'est si bon'. Harry prit son sexe en bouche, et mimant l'acte sexuel, Draco criait de plus en plus fort. Draco jouit trois fois dans la bouche de son amant. Harry l'embrassa le faisant goûter à son propre élixir. **

**Il chuchota à son oreille « C'est pas fini mon ange . Le meilleur est pour la fin .»**

_**Whoa! My love, my darling,  
I hunger, hunger!, for your love,  
For love. Lonely time.  
And time goes by, so slowly,  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me.**_

**Harry formula un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts, en entra un dans l'intimité , Draco se crispa face à cette intrusion , il se détendit au bout de quelques minutes, il en ajouta une deuxième et fit quelques mouvements en ciseaux. Draco soupirait de plus en plus fort, quelle vision érotique pour Harry. Les cheveux de couleur blond étalé sur les coussins, les joues rougies par le plaisir la fine pellicule de sueur sur leur corps accentuait l'érotisme que dégageait Draco. Harry retira ses doigts malgré les protestations de son amant. Il pénétra l'intimité de sa moitié, qui poussa un cri de douleur, et versa quelques larmes, Harry les lécha et attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Draco entama le premier mouvement de bassin , Harry le suivit ; un rythme lent fut imposé par Harry pendant prés de trente minutes, puis il accéléra la cadence, Draco ne put résister et souffla le prénom d'Harry de façon sensuelle, Harry perdit les derniers moyens de contrôles, et prit une cadence rapide et effrénée, guidé par les cris de son amant. **

**Sentant que Draco allait jouir bientôt il puisa ses dernières forces lorsqu'il croisa le regard sensuel de son petit ami, et ils jouirent ensemble en criant le prénom de l'un de l'autre, Harry se déversa dans l'antre de Draco et Dray entre les deux corps. Harry se retira de Draco qui se pelotonna dans les bras d'Harry.**

**« Je t'aime Harry. C'était bon si bon»**

**« Je t'aime Drake »**

**Draco s'endormit presque aussitôt, Harry les couvrit avec la couverture, il observa autour de lui une lumière or, rouge verte et argenté les entourait, il ne se posa pas de questions et partit rejoindre Morphée. La chanson continua a tourné en boucle pendant qu'ils dormaient**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**« Youpi, le Valcof a perdu sa virginité , ça change la donne !! vite nous devons le célébrer j'ai une idée Dumby on va appeler le jour anniversaire où Draco a perdu enfin sa virginité, vite champagne. » cria Orphée.**

**Dumbledore dans son bureau faillit s'étouffer en buvant son thé au citron, devant l'euphorie de l'Oracle qui sautait envoyant des fleurs en peu partout. Cependant, il avait raison Draco et Harry seront moins exposés au danger.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Pendant ce temps-là, Lord Voldemort ou Loïc était dérangé par les visions de Voldemort sa vie en tant que Tom Elvis Jedusort, Voldemort et sa 'mort' lorsque le rayon vert fut renvoyé par Harry. Voldemort partageait ses pensées c'était là le défaut de ce sort, Loïc cohabitait avec cet être et c'était impossible de s'en débarrasser à moins que l'on soit tué. Ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à présent il pouvait commander les Mangemorts, il savait que parmi ses fidèles se trouvait des traîtres à commencer par Serverus Rogue et William Wolfram Widers alias fils de Bellatrix.**

**« Quel sort je pourrais lancer, un sort long dont on ne sort pas indemne…voyons voir un sort non mieux un coma magique troublé par la mort de leurs proches. »**

**Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en passant devant le miroir il vit son reflet qui ne représentait Voldemort ou face de serpent.**

**« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? »vociféra Voldemort.**

**« Purgez ton armée de fidèles Mangemorts , les traîtres en gros Serverus et ce William, si tu cherches ton amante Bellatrix ce n'est plus qu'un cadavre ainsi que cette loque de rat Peter. »**

**Loïc coupa la conversation en envoyant un drap noir sur le miroir , il prit un accessoire à Serverus et William, il versa un peu de son sang dessus. Il ajouta un soupçon de sang de licorne noire, du sang de dragon de chine, une queue de rat, et des mandragores. Il récita une série de formules oubliés mélangés à du grecques et latins.**

**Au même moment à Poudlard , Serverus s'écroula de douleurs pendant qu'il caressait Sirius, sur le ventre.**

**« Sev' qu'est ce tu as ?!! réponds-moi ! »**

**Serverus ne répondit pas, il semblait endormi, Sirius eut juste le temps de voir ses yeux révulsés. Il hurlait de douleur et s'agitait dans tous les sens, Sirius lui lança un STUPEFIX et le fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il trouva William souffrant des mêmes symptômes. L'infirmière les chassa sans ménage Sirius, Ron, Blaise et Hermione. Les Oracles arrièrent peu de temps après.**

**« Ce Loïc est un…. »commença Marc.**

**« Non c'est pas possible, il a jeté ce sort, …c'est de la folie »coupa Lukas.**

**Les visages des Gryffondors se firent durs interrogeant les Oracles.**

**« bien, le sort que Loïc leur a jeté est un sort de magie noire elfique, une vieille magie que les gens pratiquaient autrefois un sort de torture mentale plongeant la victime dans un coma magique …souvent…irréversible. S'ils s'en sortent les séquelles peuvent elle être comme le DOLORIS, amnésie totale oubliant qui ils sont, et ce que vous représentait à leur yeux, ou bien amnésie partielle ce qui est moins pire , le pire la mort de la personne…Je suis désolée. »Prononça Hannah**

**A la fin de son discours Blaise et Hermione soutinrent Ron qui s'écroula sous le poids de la nouvelle, Marc et Chris s'occupait de Sirius qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry et Draco s'éveillèrent en même temps se sentant différent. **

**« Bonjour toi. »**

**« Bonjour Drake. »**

**Harry se pencha et en profita pour l'embrasser passionnément.**

**« je suis l'Homme le plus heureux du monde, si Voldy et ses toutous pouvaient crever ou prend un ticket aller simple direct pour l'enfer. »**

**« Il va le prendre Harry, nous allons l'y envoyer, allez maintenant lèves-toi. »**

**Ils se levèrent et prirent un bain parfumé aux fruits exotiques, ils marchait à présent dans les couloirs du châteaux. Les élèves semblaient agiter, les Serpentards rirent à l'arrivée de Draco et d'Harry. Pansy et Millicent se postèrent devant eux.**

**« Potter, Malefoy, profitez-en encore…Le maître n'aime pas les traîtres comme William et Serverus, bientôt ça sera votre tour. »**

**Elle partit sans demander son reste, au passage elle bouscula Draco.**

**« Viens allons à l'infirmerie, je suis sûr que quelqu'un est blessé. »dit Harry**

**Ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie où ils virent leurs amis pleurés. Hannah leur annonça la mauvaise nouvelle.**

**« je le tuerai, je le jure je le tuerai. »affirma le Survivant **

**Tout à coup , la cicatrice d'Harry lui brûla la chair, il se tint le front , hurlant d'agonie. Draco essaya de le calmer en le berçant doucement. Draco pratiqua l'Occlumencie, et vit ce que vivait le Survivant, la mort de Lily James, Narcissa et Lucius. Il le calma en lui envoyant une onde bienfaitrice. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, ce fut pour voir Draco évanouit sous le choc de l'impact de mort et de souffrance.**

**« Draco ! »cria Harry**

A suivre

Je m'excuse pour ce retard, pour les reviewers hpfanfiction, j'ai supprimé mon compte, pour ceux qui sont sur fanfic fr ce site bug à chaque fois alors je publierai comme je peux. Il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres et c'est la fin

Review ?

Bisous

A bientôt


	23. Chapter 23

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais prenez le temps de le lire**

**Je recherche une ou deux Bêta pour mes fics : secret des Black et être le fiancé du Sauveur.**

**Mes bêtas n'ont plus le temps **

**Merci j'attends vos reviews**

**Spicy Marmelade**


	24. Important

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je requière toute votre attention.**

**Aujourd'hui le 4 Janvier 2008 à 19h ma sœur est morte. C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse et de chagrin que j'écris ce message. J'ai besoin de faire mon deuil, elle n'avait que 22 ans, on l'a accompagné jusqu'au bout, je me suis retenue de pleurer ainsi que mes parents. Les médecins nous dit il n'a plus aucun espoir, ils avaient tenté l'après-midi une dialyse en répétant elle est jeune on essaye encore, les chances sont minimes, on a prié on a cru jusqu'au bout puis ils ont dit qu'ils allaient débrancher la dialyse et on va laisser le cœur s'arrêter de battre , elle est partie sans aucune douleur, toute l'équipe médicale était avec nous dans la chambre, nous avons regardé le chiffre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne zéro, c'est allé vite.**

**Je me dis qu'elle est partie sans souffrance et avec dignité**

**En ce qui concerne mes fics, je les continuerai mais je vous demande de la patience**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**Spicy marmelade**


End file.
